


Call Me Pretty

by floralculturalist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Character, Gay Draco Malfoy, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Protective George Weasley, Second War with Voldemort, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralculturalist/pseuds/floralculturalist
Summary: SMUT WARNING, 18+ ONLY!!!Chapters with explicit content will have TW :) some examples, sex, drugs, and violence.George and Jo get into a heated game of truth or dare. Pressed to express his true feelings George and Jo's relationship completely change's overnight. Quickly the two must deal with jealous exes and learn to be a couple amidst a war.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	1. The Night Before, The Day of

If you're here for smut skip to chapter two. All smut is tagged in the titles, so you know where to go <3

Time raged on faster than Jo thought it would leading up to the Yule Ball. Every professor kept her working extremely hard. She furiously studied in any second of free time.

Ocean interrupted Jo's line of thought, "Did you see my owl circling?"

"Ah no, I was reading. Sorry."

"I don't mean to worry you, but I am slightly concerned..." Ocean twitted her thumbs hesitating slightly before continuing, "I know your mom, it's very odd she wouldn't write back to you."

Jo was freaking out in all reality, but there was nothing she could do about it right now. Telling Ocean would just make her spin out and worry for Jo, pressing more worry onto them both. "I'm not going to worry too much yet, the weather has been fucking fowl, and tons of owls have yet to return." Jo shifted, trying to sound confident.

"Yeah, that's a good point," Ocean turned to her food and smashed her eggs with her fork unimpressed by their texture.

"So," Jo began her attempt to brighten her mood, "Excited for tomorrow?"

Ocean took the bait and began to talk endlessly about the Ball and her various plans, everything from hair and makeup, to what afterparty they would choose to attend.

She talked through breakfast and throughout basically the entire day.

-

At the end of the night, Jo stayed up slightly late in the common room, relaxing before what she knew would be a long, but fun day. Jo started to drift off on the couch when she heard footsteps behind her. She inhaled quickly and sat up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought the room was empty." George was wearing his pyjamas and dress shoes. Despite the time he looked handsome as ever to Jo. She had always admired him from afar, but this year the two had started to grow closer together. George and his brother shared all their classes, but N.E.W.T level transfiguration, funny enough the only class George shared with Jo. Sitting together in class had made them quick friends in the past few months.

"You didn't wake me; I was already up." Jo rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms upward.

"Sure." He smiled, obviously not buying her lie. "Think you're ready for bed?"

"Possibly, depends on what you're doing awake?" Jo raised an eyebrow at him.

He blushed and began to shift, looking slightly embarrassed, "Just practising..."

"Practicing what?" She turned around on the couch, so they were face to face. She smiled slightly sinisterly.

He whispered like he didn't want her to hear, "Dancing." He averted his eyes from Jo's.

Jo's smile warmed, and she chuckled a little, "Would you like a partner?"

"Oy, I don't think you could keep up with my mad skills." George still refused to make eye contact. Stepping aside, so he wasn't facing the couch.

"Makes sense that you're so scared..." She looked at his face intently waiting for him to look back at her. "Trying to make me believe you can dance, but I have a feeling you really will be a poor soul tomorrow."

He sighed deeply giving in to her taunting, "Fine if you were to give me some direction, what would you say."

"Well, I'd have to see your skills first." She walked over to him and pressed play on her walkman. Jo slid one of the earbuds in her ear and held the other one up to George. He took it and stepped close to not pull the wire between them too much. When they were comfortable, Jo held one hand out and placed the other on his waist. He mirrored her connecting their hands and closing the gap between them.

The first thing she noticed was how he smelled. He smelled strongly of cinnamon, worn cotton, fire, and apples. It was an intoxicating scent.

Eleanor Rigby- The Beatles

"Okay the dance is elementary, you basically just move in a bunch of circles and then do all the same steps in reverse."

He looked down at her for a second, "That's a lot more simple than I thought."

"Same, Ocean taught me."

George started to lead the dance in small circles. Jo noticed he led the dance much stronger than Fred did in dance practice. Where Fred was soft and more loose gripped George was strong, similar on the outside but different inwards. Their moments flowed together effortlessly.

Once comfortable dancing Jo started to talk. "So, tomorrow? Excited?"

"I guess. The person I liked got asked early, but Fred told me to ask Katie, and I trust his judgment."

"Oh nice, and lots of people got asked early don't feel too bad. Riley asked me the first week after the announcement." George looked above Jo's head. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun, George."

"I suppose," George looked back down at her, "What are you doing on boxing day? Particularly that night?"

He lifted Jo, and for a second, and she saw him from above. She noticed how beautiful he was. "Sleeping I guess, I don't know. Same as everyone else? Why do you ask?" She raised her eyebrow suspiciously waiting.

"After bed checks at 10, meet me in the common room."

"Will you tell me why?"

"Durmstang is having a party on their ship." He grinned wider than the Cheshire cat. "They throw pretty insane parties."

The song changed, Norwegian Wood- The Beatles.

They swayed for a moment before she caught George looking down at her curiously, "Is this a song about boners?"

"George! It's about an affair!"

He grinned, "Sorry, I had to ask."

The two swayed until the song finished.

Jo stepped back and took out her and Georges's earbuds. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He nodded.

Jo started the walk back to her dorm but stopped for a moment to turn around to give him a wave. When she turned, he shot her with finger guns. Jo smiled and pretended to get shot before disappearing up the steps to the girl's dormitories.

-

"ARE YOU going to sleep ALL BLOODY DAY!" Ocean was shaking Jo violently. Ocean laid on top of Jo, who was still half asleep and placed a pair of headphones over Jo's ears.

Jo cracked her eyes open and before she could protest Ocean jumped onto the bed and started to sing, standing above Jo. Halfway through the song, Jo started to join her.

"LET'S DECK THE HALLS WITH HOLLY!"

The song ended, and the corners of Jo's mouth cracked into a smile as she looked up at Ocean. She was stunning. Jo often thought about how unfair it was that Ocean was so pretty without even knowing.

Ocean caught Jo's stare, "What is it?" she hopped back onto the floor and removed the headphones from Jo's ears.

"You're quite pretty." Ocean's name was fitting; she had long sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her face is strong and delicate, while her eyes were wide and mouth slightly pouty with pointed arched lips and a rounded button nose. She wore things that tended to be more flowy or baggy; no one was totally sure what her body actually looked like, despite her very natural good looks she still had a lot of insecurities. Ocean got pretty defensive when it came to looks even if her friends were joking with her.

"Oy, shut up!" She hit Jo with a pillow. "PRESENTS!"

"YOU ARE, THOUGH! That Durmstrang boy wouldn't have asked you to the Ball if you weren't!"

This time it was a spare shoe flying at Jo, "I'M GONNA OPEN YOURS!"

Jo threw herself out of bed, "GET OUT MY SHIT, YOU HAVE A HUGE PILE!"

There were four different parcels under her bed. The first one she tore into was from her little sister. It was a small box filled with rare potions and a single serving of each. The next was Riley's. She tore into fancy gold wrapping and found an ancient-looking book wrapped in green velvet and hardbound. The spine read, Master of Nonverbal Magic. Jo was able to perform some magic nonverbally, but it was still mostly a mystery to her. Anything past simple spells proved difficult to find much information on. From the looks of it, the book was rare. Ocean's gift was a cassette and in her writing, music that is so you. Jo had given her two best friends walkmans in their third year and was glad she did. Being muggle-born was awkward for a while and still was at times, but having friends who supported her and thought her muggle things we cool made it bearable. The last gift Jo was expecting to be from her mother but was instead from George. He had given her a kaleidoscope with butterflies painted all over it. When Jo held it to the window and looked though she saw an explosion of light and colour firing at her, it was stunning.

Oceans began to whine behind Jo. "I'm huuunnnngggrrrrrryyyyy." she flopped to the floor and laid her head on Jo's lap.

"Go get food." Jo poked her nose sweetly.

"Will you come?"

"No, I'm not hungry yet." Ocean slumped off Jo and threw on a large cardigan. Jo stared at her for a moment, "You're going to look really nice in the dress I picked out for you."

She raised an eyebrow unaware of the dress Jo had selected for her. They both decided to pick out the other's dress, but Ocean was especially worried about hers.

Ocean snapped, "Jo if you prank me; I'll fucking kill you." She turned and walked out the door swiftly.

Jo threw on a sweater and a pair of vans and ran to catch up. Once caught up, she swung her arm around Ocean's shoulder, "You're my favourite despite your rugged good looks. I would never let you look bad." Jo stuck her tongue out at her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Eh, you're my favourite too Stinky." Ocean ruffled Jo's hair.

Behind them, Riley ran up and threw his arm around Jo. "You do smell rather odd Jo." He took an audible sniff of her hair. "Oranges, campfire... How you smell like a campfire without camping is beyond me."

She pushed him lightly, "Shut up; I haven't had the opportunity to shower! I bet you don't smell much better." Jo took the same audible sniff. He smelled like peppermint and dark chocolate. Oddly her two least favourite sweets.

Ocean looked at her, "Well?"

Jo turned her nose up dramatically, "Much stinkier than me."

Riley's face went red, "LIES! I showed, and have clean clothes on! More than I can say for the two of you!"

He was right, Riley was always clean and well dressed. He also has an almost captivating face, objectively speaking of course. A strong jaw, perfectly aligned nose, and full lips. If his beauty wasn't enough, there hadn't been a moment where anyone had seen him with a worn piece of clothing or a hair out of place. Jo dazed off, thinking about how lucky both her friends were to be so effortless in their looks. Jo was attractive but always a bit down on herself. Growing up, her mother was always harsh to her, and it made sense. Jo was short, stringy, and fairly weak. Her mother always compared Jo to her younger sister. Lelani, the younger of the two, she was stunning, soft, and kind. Jo always wanted to be more like her sister but found herself, impulsive and blunt. As a result of their differences, Jo's mother often compared the two, favouring Jo's sister. Her mother even went as far to call Lelani flower, and Jo ducky, after the ugly duckling.

Jo was pulled out of thought by her friends' loud bickering. Annoyed, she snapped at them both. "Could we not have one day of BLOODY peace?!?" She shot them each a pleading look and received a handful of sorry's in return.

-

Breakfast was nice, being a break the houses intermixed who they sat with. There felt to be less of an obligation over one table or another. It was nice to have all one's friends and family in one place. Plus it was funny to see large groups from certain houses interacting with one or two kids from different houses. Lelani was one of these examples. She stuck out like a sore thumb at the Gryffindor table. She wore all yellow and played with her food rather than shovelling it in like most Gryffindors. What made her stand out most though was her hair. Jo had brown hair with side-swept bangs that went down to her collar bone, Lelani's hair, however, was a masterpiece. It was a deep dark, almost blackish-brown that flowed down to her waist. It was hard not to be captivated by it, especially considering her height. Lelani was short, about 5'2 and her hair took up most of her body. Making it all the more impressive that she could grow so much hair. Today she was even sitting on her hair, not noticing, of course. Jo enjoyed having her sister around and watching her little unique isms. Lelani sat to Jo's left and Riley towered over Jo to her right; Ocean sat across from them carrying the conversation.

Not halfway into their meal the once small group slowly became more squished. The entire Weasley family plus Hermione and Harry were seated around them. Ginny, Lelani, and Jo, more half listening, talked about nonverbal magic while everyone else around the table was paired off talking about their own interests. As much as Jo wanted to talk about nonverbal magic, she was much more interested in Riley and George's cold exchange. George was across from Riley talking about Quidditch, a topic that would normally have Harry and Ron screaming over one another, however for once; they were silent.

"What would you know George, you're thinking about the team and not the player's individual strengths. Just because you like the Harpies doesn't make them the best team bud."

The tops of George's ears were red hot, "And you're not thinking of how they play as a team. Just because two people are good separately doesn't mean they'll be any bloody good together bud."

While George was visibly furious, Riley was calm, cool, and collected. Riley took a final bite of a piece of fruit on his plate and set his fork across the remaining food. He was preparing to bolt. Jo felt like she was watching the exchange in slow motion. She searched for something to say to stop him but came up short as Riley spoke out faster than she was expecting. "I can't blame you for being a daft git. Gryffindor's are brave but not really known for being the brightest. Shame too. Jo and Hermione are rather smart, but you and your brothers give this house a bad reputation for hosting rather idiotic wizards."

Riley stood up and held his plate ready to walk away. George looked up at him smirking. Before Riley could step out of the bench, George snapped back, "At least I'm not a fucking snake or worse maybe you'll be a death eater like Mommy and Daddy?" George laughed slightly mocking him.

Riley's grey eyes went wide; he didn't even turn to face George. All he spat out was, "Fuck you, Weasley." and walked off quickly.

The table went dead silent for a moment.

Before Jo could do anything, owls flew in with the post and her attention was pulled to the issue at hand. Jo searched the ceiling praying to see the school owl she sent with a note to her Mother. Again not a scrap of mail was received. At this point, she didn't care if her mother was mad about her and Lelani staying at Hogwarts for the Holidays. She just wanted to hear back from her. Jo stayed over an hour watching the stragglers fly in, still, nothing.


	2. Yule Ball

Ocean, Hermione, and Jo were all sitting on the floor while Ocean started to help Hermione with the lengthy process of straightening her hair.

Ocean started to whine, "I've decided what I'd like as payment for performing this very kind service for you Mione."

"And what's that?"

"Tell us who your date is NOW I can't take the anticipation anymore!"

"Ocean PLEASE, trust me, you'll be so happy you waited." Oceans lips formed a small line. Ocean knew that Hermione wasn't going to let slip who she was going with, and it was melting her brain. Hermione spoke up before Ocean could resume her begging, "Besides, what's going on with Jo, and Riley seems much more interesting than my date."

Her eyes meant Jo's and Jo scolded her silently. Both girls knew Ocean was like a dog with a bone on the subject. "Nothing is going on with Riley and me; we're friends." Jo looked down at the book in her lap she'd been neglecting.

Ocean started in, refusing to let the topic drop so easily, "Okay, but he asked you to the Ball, right?"

"Well, obviously." Jo flipped a page thoughtlessly still not looking up.

Hermione now chimed in, "So he wants to be more." She stated it in an annoyingly sure tone like she was answering a question in potions.

Jo scoffed, "I really don't think he does." Her eyes were glued to the same sentence tracing it over but not reading it.

Ocean pressed her trying to get a reaction after having the same conversation for weeks, "Why else would he ask you? Get you that fancy book? Be so mean to George?" Her last question struck a nerve.

Jo's eyes darted up. "What does George have to do with this?"

Ocean smiled, satisfied she knew her friend so well. Jo had crushed on George since first year, and every time someone as much as mentioned the name Weasley Jo had to know more.

Hermione let out a large huff and spoke with complete confidence, "Besides hearing about it from Ron, it's painfully obvious. Especially after this morning."

Jo stared at her blankly.

Ocean cut the tension answering Jo's silent question, "George and Riley were obviously fighting over more than Quidditch!"

"How did you get that impression? And what else would they fight over?"

Ocean huffed and rolled her eyes, "Because George embarrassed Riley in front of everyone. He wouldn't do that over Quddich; he did it because he's jealous."

Jo's blank stare fell on both of them. "How did Geroge embarrass Riley? And what is he jealous of?"

Hermione huffed and cut them both off, "Do you really not know anything about Riley's family?" Jo shook her head. Hermione motioned for Ocean to stop straightening her hair and ran to her room. She ran back in and huffed again as she sat back down, "Honestly." Hermione pulled out a book titled Powerful Magical Families. She flipped to a section nearing the end of the book and began to read. "Most commonly known for possible war profiteering the Cygnet family has remained an important name in wizarding history being involved in every wizarding war that's ever taken place. Besides their pureblood heritage, there is significant evidence the family is aligned closely with death eaters and other pureblood families including but not limited to; The Blacks, Malfoys, and Lestranges."

Jo frowned, "So? That shit doesn't matter."

Ocean sat next to Jo and wrapped her arm around Jo's waist in a comforting embrace, "It definitely doesn't, but it's also not exactly a kind piece of information." Hermione nodded firmly in agreement.

Jo hesitated before responding, choosing her words carefully. "I guess not, but I can't blame George for snapping at Riley. He was openly mocking George and his family. Riley kinda brought it on himself. Plus they both know we'd all still be their friends no matter who they were related to." Jo stood up and started to rustle through her things to begin and get ready for the Ball.

Ocean shrugged, "You're not wrong technically, but I don't think this is about being friends. Riley asked you to the ball, he gets embarrassed around you, and he's mean to you old flame."

Jo threw a pillow off her bed at Ocean, "He asked me as a friend."

Hermione giggled a little, "I think he wants to upgrade that title...Boyfriend."

Jo scoffed, "Then you can help him upgrade that title Granger."

-

"You look nice." George smiled awkwardly, unsure what to say or do.

"As do you." Katie smiled back at him. "So we're just waiting for Ron then?"

"And Jo. Oh and also, Ocean." George scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Sounds good, I'm going to talk to Lavender while she waits for her date." Katie left him in the crowd of couples disappearing almost instantly.

George looked around the room, desperately hoping to reconnect with his brother, who got separated looking for his date. Instead, George made eye contact Riley, and to his displeasure, Riley began to walk towards him swiftly. He shoved through the crowd, not bothering to excuse himself as he barged through the people in his path.

Riley smiled gloating as he spoke to George, "Seen my date yet?"

George felt an unexplainable rage wash over him. He pushed out his words through gritted teeth "I haven't seen Jo yet." 

The crowd closest to the stairs fell silent, and the rest of the hallway looked up and also fell silent as they watched. First, Hermione descended and joined her date, followed by Ocean. Both girls are fairly quiet as they join their dates in the coroner with a collection of Durmstrang boys.

Jo descends the stairs but doesn't walk down, allowing everyone's eyes to drag over her like her friends. Instead, she hurries down the stairs, practically tripping over the steps running eagerly to join the crowd.

As she ran down, George and Riley, both fell silent and couldn't help but study her. Her hair was up, and small strands hung loose lightly framing her face. Jo was wearing an off white, shimmery dress that hung around her legs loosely and hugged her torso, making her appear stronger and curvier than she was. The dress plunged into a deep V and stopped right before her belly button, further down, the dress flowed around her and had a long slit down the side, showing almost her entire leg. The boys eyed her surprised by the deviation from her normal style. She usually wore darker clothing and tried not to stand out. This dress screamed, look at me.

Jo didn't seem to be aware of how she looked or where she was. She forgot all formalities as she descended the stairs and ran to the boys. Jo continued to run once past the stairs, and the crowd parted for her. She called out as she approached the boys, "George! Riley!" Jo angled herself towards George for a hug.

Riley swiftly stepped in front of George and intercepted. He picked her up by her waist and spun her. When he did her dress noticeably flared revealing her leg even more than before. At the same time, the light caught on the sparkly material reflecting shimmers on to every wall. Jo looked like the centre of Riley's world.

George clenched his jaw and looked away from the two. Caught off guard, he fell back as Jo crashed into him dizzily trying to hug him too. Jo ended up straddling George on the floor. Both froze as they looked into the other's eyes. Swiftly Riley pulled Jo off George and helped her steady herself. Jo laughed lightly, "You two look so good, you could say I'm falling for you!" Riley lets out a small groan as George laughed sheepishly with her.

Not thinking about his response George blurted out the first compliment that came to mind. "You look absolutely gorgeous." His face turned a deep crimson. I didn't mean to say that.

"She is stunning." Riley wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

Jo looked uncomfortable as she unwrapped Riley's arm and looked around the hallway. "Lose your date already?"

"No, she just went to find a friend." Jo craned her neck, and George's thoughts began to drift to the night before as he unconsciously stared at her.

Jo's lips extended into a small smile as she caught his eyes.

Katie burst out of the crowd, "I couldn't find Lavender but-" She tripped on her words. "Jo, you look stunning!" Katie walks up to Jo and starts to touch her dress. "What is this made of?? It looks like water under stars!"

Jo's face was bright red, "ah um, Ocean picked it out. Do you really like it?"

Riley spokes up, "It's a-" He chokes of his words coughing slightly before completing the sentence, "beautiful dress."

"Thank you both, should we go in?"

Riley puts his arm around Jo's waist again, "We definitely should."

-

The first two dances were elementary. Katie was pretty quick, and to George's surprise, he led the dances in successful small circles.

As the pair positioned for the next dance, there was a tap on George's shoulder, "May I?" Angelina was looking at Katie with wide eyes.

"Oh, sure." George stepped back slightly surprised that a girl stole his date.

-

"Riley!" Jo stomped on his foot, trying to get his attention.

"What'd I'd do Beck, Merlin!"

"Go dance with Ocean." He looked at her, confused. She spoke with clear authority, "Her date just got pulled away by another partner." Jo shoved him towards Ocean forcefully, "Go on!"

As soon as Jo turned around, she was face to face with a partnerless George Weasley. The music started, and before she could think he pulled her in. George danced in perfect time, leading the dance effortlessly. He gazed down, "This okay?" They were standing closer than they had the night before, and despite all the people, it was much more intimate. The music played, but it was like everyone else disappeared.

She smiled up at him, "Yeah, of course." George lost himself in her, and his eyes started to wander, staring at her lips. Before he can focus or act on thoughts beginning to surface the music slows. Jo moved both of her hands to George's neck, and he moved both of his hands to her waist. Their bodies were flushed against one another so close that George could smell her hair. The scent was intoxicating and flooded his senses. It was too much to handle, and without thinking, he started to talk.

"I'm sorry."

Jo looked up at him, confused and slightly scared, "For what?"

"I meant to ask you-"

She rested her head on his shoulder and cut him off, "There will be other opportunities Weasley." Her lips grazed his neck, and for a moment, George thought it might've been a light kiss. He pushed the thought away, assuming his imagination was just running wild from excitement.

As they swayed, he thought of her. She pressed into him tightly thinking of him. George moved his hands slowly from her hips to her lower back. They each felt the others heartbeat quicken and body heat up.

Lost in each other the two are snapped back to reality suddenly as the orchestra was replaced by a live band. The couples around them start to separate, and Jo gets yanked out of their embrace by her waist. She grabs George's hand, and he gets pulled with her.

Jo releases George's hand and breaks Riley's grip from her waist. Behind Riley, they all hear Ocean screaming Jo's name, somehow louder than the music. Jo runs to Ocean and begins to dance with Ocean, Angelina, and Katie.

Riley leaves the dance floor and sits by himself at a table with Pansy and some other Slytherin students to pout.

George gives Jo space with her other friends and dances with Fred and Oceans date. The dance floor thrashes wildly, enjoying the more wild pacing.

Eventually, Jo grew tired of watching Rileys sulking and sat next to him. "As I see it, there are two options."

Riley had a dull tone and didn't bother to look at her, "Oh?"

Jo continued sounding business-like, "Either we get on that dance floor and show those amateurs who is boss, or, I cast dancing jig jinx on you." She leaned back in her chair, and her tone became cocky, "Your pick."

Riley smiled wickedly, "Will you do the sprinkler?"

Jo chuckled, "Only if you do the moonwalk."

-

The rest of the evening whipped by.

Jo was breathless but had the best night of her life. Riley walked Jo out with his hand on the small of her back. They paused at the staircase; the two were about to break off in separate directions. Riley stared down at her.

"Johanna," Riley placed his hand on Jo's cheek and looked into her eyes.

Before he could move another muscle, she hugged him. "Lovely night. Thank you, Cygnet." She sprinted back to her dorms, leaving him shocked at the bottom of the stairs.

Once in her dorm, Jo started to change and peel off the layers of the night. She removed her dress and put on black sweatpants, and an old ripped grey shirt. Halfway through removing her makeup Ocean burst into their room carrying her shoes.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She collapsed onto her bed.

Jo pulled her hair into a ponytail and let her bangs sit messily on her face, "There isn't anything to tell."

Ocean practically ran to Jo, "Don't be coy! You totally kissed?!?!" She paused, grasping Jo's shoulders, "OR MORE???"

Jo spun to face her, "Oh my god no, I just gave him a hug."

Oceans brow furrowed, "What kind of hug?"

"A friendly one!"

"How friendly?"

"OCEAN, what about you?" Ocean wasted no time going into the details. Her date Michail from Durmstrang was apparently quite the kisser.

"And you'll never believe what else!" She didn't even give Jo time to respond, "He invited me to a party on the Durmstrang ship tomorrow!" She was giddy talking about him.

-

"Merlin George, I'll do it." Fred pushed past George and knocked on Jo's dorm room door. Ocean flung it open.

"Hello boys, can we help you?"

Fred puffed out his chest, "you most certainly can. We're having a party downstairs, in about fifteen minutes, would you be so inclined to grace us with your presence?" He bowed like a bloody idiot and Ocean bowed back.

"We would love to!" Ocean proceeded to slam the door in his face, and George couldn't help but laugh behind his brother.

Fred slapped him on the back of the shoulder, "Well now we know!" He practically sang.

George sighed, "Just because she didn't kiss him doesn't mean she didn't want to."

Fred started to sound exasperated, "One day, you'll just tell her how you feel George, I swear."

Georges's face became hot suddenly. "I don't feel anything."

Fred got the largest smirk on his face, "Will you start the party? I need to grab something from our room." He batted his eyes obviously up to something, though George was too distracted to catch on.

"Sure." The boys trotted down the stairs from the girl's dorms into the common room.

There was a decent amount of people already collecting. Mostly upperclassmen already delving into the butterbeer and snacks stolen from the Yule Ball. Everyone seemed to be having a nice time to Geroge as the room filled out, most chatting and enjoying the food with the odd couple making out on a couch. He scanned the room for Fred, and his eyes fixed on Jo, who was just joining the party with Ocean. George stared at her, unaware of how much time was passing. She looked amazing even in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Jo caught him staring and walked straight to George.

"Hey." She nudged him, breaking his glassed over stare. "How was your night with Katie?"

George shook himself out of her trance and motioned towards Katie on the couch. "Well, you can see for yourself right there." He pointed to Angelina and Katie snogging in an armchair toward the fire.

"Well, good for them." Jo smiled up at him. "Shame though, all the spots near the fire are taken, and it's freezing in here."

Without thinking, George handed her the flannel around his waist, "Here."

She accepted it quickly, "Oh, thank you. I'll get it back to you later, I promise."

"Don't worry-"

Fred skipped down the stairs, jumping down the last four steps leading from the boy's dormitories to the common room. He slammed onto the floor to gather everyone's attention. "WHO'S READY TO PLAY A GAME!" A small group of students shuffled near him. "BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE INFAMOUS WEASLEY TWINS I PRESENNTTTTTT, AEGTETON. YOU'LL BE FORCED TO SAY OR DO WHATEVER IS PLAGUING YOUR MIND!"

Ocean stepped up to him, "So we drink it, and we say whatever we're thinking? Doesn't that make it a truth serum?"

Fred used his pointer finger to tilt her chin up towards him, "Care to demonstrate? Unless you're scared, of course."

She got a small flame in her eye, "I am not scared." She grabbed the small vile out of his hands and poured it into a butterbeer.

Fred had a wicked smirk, "Truth or Dare mermaid?"

She took a sip of the butterbeer and yelled, "Dare handsome!"

Fred was smiling from ear to ear, "I dare you to kiss me."

She pulled him in by the collar and whispered, "Not a problem, cowboy." Before kissing him hard. She pulled away, "Never thought I would fall for the charms of Fred Weasley, but I can't say I mind." She pulled him into another rough kiss before turning back to the group. "My turn!"

A group quickly gathered sitting in a small circle next to one another. On one side of George sat Fred and the other Jo.

The game was rather eventful for most of the house, a majority of people snogging or spilling a deep secret by accident. Eventually, the game landed on George, and he was dared to kiss Katie by a fellow member of the Quidditch team. After the kiss, he blurted out with no ability to stop himself, "You must of had some good practice with Angelina."

She blurted out after him, "Angelina had some good tips from Fred." Luckily the Aegteton wore off before we said much more.

Fred was erupting with laughter, and in a moment of embarrassment, George called on him, "Freddie? Truth or Dare?"

Fred eyed George trying to figure out what he was playing at, but George kept a stone-cold expression. "Dare."

"Kiss, Angelina."

He took a sip of Butterbeer and looked at her for consent. Angelina sat next to Ocean, who was next to Fred. Before he could kiss her he started to talk, "I didn't realize how pretty you were until tonight-" Angelina leaned over Ocean and started to kiss him in an attempt to shut him up. When they separated Ocean was beet red between them and so was Fred. While Ocean was embarrassed, Fred was clearly mad. Fred's eyes narrowed on George. "Georgie, Truth, or Dare."

George knew he'd ask about Jo if he said truth and there was no way he was going to answer questions about Jo in front of the entire house. George took in a deep sigh, "Dare."

Fred flashed a mischievous smile, and George's hands shook in terror of what was to come. "Seven minutes in heaven. You and mmmm..." Fred looked around the room in a performance like he didn't know who he was going to pick. "Oh, how about Jo."

"Fine." George stood up and offered a hand up to Jo. The two began to walk to the boy's dormitories, and George heard Fred practically singing behind him.

"Georgie, you forget something?" He held out the mug of butterbeer.

George grabbed it apprehensive and drew a sip. As he did, Fred tipped the back of the cup and sloshed half of it down his throat as the other half spilt over his shirt. "Shit Fred! I'll be working this off for the next hour!"

Fred smiled widely, "Focus on getting through the next seven minutes." He gave George a push towards the stairs. "Games over folks looks like we're out of Aegteton." There was a surrounding groan George heard as he walked up the steps of his dorm, followed by Fred yelling below. "ON TO THE NEXT GAME! SPIN THE BOTTLE!" As George shut his door.

He was immediately face to face with Jo, and George couldn't stop himself, "You look gorgeous. The kind of gorgeous that you don't even know and because you don't know it makes you even more gorgeous."

"George you said that earlier at the Ball-"

He interrupted her in an uncontrollable urge, "Earlier at the ball while we were dancing did you kiss my neck? I thought you did and I wanted to kiss you but I-"

Jo spoke over him, "You wanted to kis-"

George was blurting out more than he wanted to. His entire face was burning, and he felt his hands begin to vibrate. They were shaking so hard. "I WANTED TO KISS YOU FOR MONTHS. THIS PAST YEAR AS WE BECAME FRIENDS. EVERY DAY I THINK ABOUT KISSING YOU, BUT I'M TOO SCARED YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SO I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU KISSED MY NECK SO THAT I CAN KNOW IF I CAN FINALLY KISS YOU BECAUSE I WANT TO." Tears started to pool in his eyes; this isn't how George wanted to say any of this. He was so frustrated, and there was nothing he could do about it. George hated feeling out of control like this.

Jo's green eyes were looking into his soul, and she whispered, "I kissed your neck."

George couldn't stop himself. He stepped up to her, closing the gap between their bodies, and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. She didn't kiss back for a moment, and he pulled away. "I'm so sorry I knew I should've aske-'' Jo cut him off, pulling his face into a passionate kiss. Where other normal kisses would stop theirs kept going. She tangled her fingers through his hair, and he placed his hands on the small of her back. George was determined to be gentle. He didn't want to frighten her in any way. After a minute, she pulled back, and George released my hands from her back.

She stared at him for a moment and then felt something, this strong urge to talk. Without notice, Jo blurted out, "You're an amazing kisser. Oh my god, the potion, you took so much I can't stop talking. Fuck I kissed you, and it got in my mouth, shit. And now both our shirts are converted in it, fuck."

George looked at her with complete lust in his eyes. He bent down to her ear and whispered for the first time tonight, "Is this okay?" He started to take his flannel off my shoulders.

"Yes, definitely, absolutely, totally."

He smiled, "Will you promise to tell me to stop if you want me to stop."

Jo felt herself blush as he slid off his flannel she was wearing and let it drop to the floor. The words pushed out in a whisper, "Don't stop."

It took everything George had not to throw her across the room at those words. Instead, he whipped off her shirt and pushed her by the small of the back into him for another kiss. In response, Jo grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. It hit the floor in a soggy flop, and they both laughed into the next few kisses. Smiling into the kisses made them more sweet and genuine while also allowing for teeth to roam. George used the opportunity to bite Jo's bottom lip and close any space they had between them, bringing the two flush against each other.

As they kissed the two slowly adapted to the feeling of their skin on the others. Enjoying the closeness and Jo walked back towards the bed and George followed, still kissing on the way. Once to the edge of the bed, George pulled back slightly so he could whisper in her ear, "Jump up for me." Without hesitation, she jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, connecting their growing frustrations.

Jo shifted until she was comfortable in her new position. Once comfortable she kissed George desperately pulling on his neck, bringing him as close as humanly possible. George sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, and she moved from his lips now kissing him on the neck while beginning to trust in his lap. George couldn't stop himself. He gasped between moans, "Mhhmmm- Jo?". She didn't stop thrusting, only leaned into his ear to speak.

She whispered, "Yes, George?"

He tried to speak but as he did Jo thrust into the perfect spot and he lost his words"AHa-haH," He tried to speak again pushing out the words out between desperate gasps for air, "Mmm-may I?" He positioned his hands on the clasp of her bra.

Jo leaned into him and lightly bit his ear before whispering, "Please."

The potion still in full effect on him, George blurted out, "I love hearing, you beg." He unclasped her bra and immediately took her breasts in his hands. George circled her nipples with his thumbs earning a few breathy gasps and small whimpers. As her whimpering increased, he increased his pressure on her nipples until he was lightly pulling on them. Jo threw her head back, and George started to roughly kiss her exposed neck, leaving a trail of hickeys down to her collarbone. When he reached the base of her breasts, she thrust her hips faster than before, and George decided to take the cue. He softly kissed her nipple and slowly put it in his mouth. Jo let out a loud moan, and George intensified her pleasure softly swirling his tongue around her nipples. He felt a magnetic need to be closer to her, inside her, one with her. He pushed down the stronger feelings and instead started to lightly bite and suck on her nipple, leaving a hickey.

Jo's head flew forward into his shoulder, followed by a rather noisy moan in the back of her throat , she whimpered for more and then gasped out, "George!" Her calling his name made his hips buck, and he couldn't take it anymore. George put one hand on her throat and the other on her leg, and in one motion flipped them over so he could be on top of her. He started to rock his hips against her, taking control of the situation. George felt the knot in his stomach begin to unravel, and the fabric between them bunched up, highlighting their rising desperation. He bent down to Jo and kissed her lightly to check in and make sure she was okay. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, begging for more contact, and he obliged. He pulled away for a second to thrust them together harder, and she moaned his name, "Georgeee!"

Her calling his name put him over the edge, "Johanna!" He called out her name as he came, closing his eyes and letting his thrusts become sloppy. He rolled next to her and opened his eyes. Jo was looking at George with an intense love in her eyes, "God, I hope you look at me like that forever."

She leaned over to his face and kissed his nose. "We should get changed in case someone walks in."

George was suddenly very aware of his current situation. His pants were hot, moist, and very uncomfortable. He stretched and rolled out of bed, offering a hand to Jo.

She looked at him, her face was red, and she was clearly embarrassed. "George, turn around I don't have a shirt." She attempted to cover herself with her arms.

George couldn't help but laugh, "I know I took it off!" He opened up the trunk below his bed and threw her his quidditch jersey. "Here, dork. You won't have to wear the one soaked in butterbeer."

"Thank you." She threw it on in his bed while he changed into sweatpants and a new shirt.

"Okay well, we should get back."

Before she could get out of his bed, George slid in next to her and pulled her close. "Could we stay for a bit longer?" Butterflies exploded in his stomach, hoping she'd say yes. He wanted this to be more than a makeout session; George wanted her to be his.

"Oh. Of course." Jo slid her head onto George's chest and swung half her body on top of his, entangling them in an embrace.


	3. Daddy Isuess

Jo woke up in the arms of George... in his dorm room. Fuck. She looked over and saw Fred passed out in his bed and Angelina passed out on the floor next to him. As interesting as that was, she did have to go.

Jo started to slip herself out of Georges's arms and dangled her legs off the bed in an attempt to escape. As she started to sit up from the bed, Georges's arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into him.

Jo felt a quick panic from the sudden grasp but relaxed as their bodies joined, and George whispered, "Good Morning Sunshine." Into her shoulder. Jo turned over to face him and was immediately taken aback. It was honestly unfair how good he still looked in the morning, especially when Jo felt like she looked terrible. "What time is it?" Georges's voice was horse and groggy.

Jo looked at the clock on the nightstand past his head, "Seven, sunshine."

He groaned softly and pulled her head into his shoulder. "Couldn't we stay here forever?"

"You can, I have to get back to my room before everyone gets up."

He sat up leaning on his elbow, "Why?"

"Because if I don't everyone will think we slept together."

George furrowed his brow, "Right well, I think I can help you."

He rolled out of his bed, and Jo followed. He started to pick up clothing off the floor and muttered a few cleaning spells. This was Jo's first opportunity to actually look at his room. His area was relatively clean and uncluttered. His sheets were a worn green and hanging from his bed were a few flannels and sweaters she saw him wearing most days. Fred's side of the room was a mess, all of his things were scattered in piles surrounding his bed, including some rather dangerous looking experiments. George handed Jo her shirt previously soaked in butterbeer and the green flannel he'd given her last night. "Here."

"Don't you want your clothes back?" She started to take off his quidditch jersey, but he stopped her.

"No, they look better on you." He smiled down at her. His eyes were like honey; they softened his entire face. The rest of his features are strong and handsome, but his eyes make his whole face young and bright. "Come on I'll help you to your room." Before Joe could protest, he picked her up bridal style. "One set of footsteps is less suspicious than two." He grinned sheepishly and carried Jo to her room, stepping over the floorboards he knew creaked. He finally set her down outside her door. "Do you wanna hang out today?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade today with Riley, Ocean, and Lelani but I would love for you to join"

His face twisted slightly, "Could I bring Fred?"

Jo smiled up at him trying to make him comfortable. "Of course." She turned to open her door and felt George grab her shoulder, turning her back around. He looked at Jo for a moment studying her face; his eyes were filled with lust. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around Jo's cheek and pulled her into a tender kiss. They pulled away, and she felt all the air leave her lungs. "I'll see you later Weasley." She elbowed him softly.

"Later, Beck" Her entire face flushed as she opened the door.

Jo entered the room expecting to see Ocean sleeping but she was already up sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her. As soon as they made eye contact the assault started."Holly shit! Did you guys sleep together!?!"

"NO! God we just made out!"

Ocean pulled on Georges Quddich jersey, "Are you sure?

Jo felt herself starting to get defensive, "YES I'M SURE!"

Ocean's next question caught Jo off guard, "Were Fred and Angelina there when you woke up?" Jo swallowed uncomfortably. "At the end of the night last night I saw them kissing, not during a game...and it got awkward. Angelina and I made eye contact, and it was just bizarre. After that, Katie told me she saw Fred and Angelina go into his room at the end of the night."

"Why should it matter who he was with? I thought you liked your ball date?"

"I don't know, honestly. It all sounds incredibly shallow now that I'm talking about it out loud."

Jo walked over to Ocean and sat next to her, draping her arm around Oceans shoulder. "Boys are complicated." Jo wished she had better advice but couldn't materialize anything better to say.

"Katie told me something else last night too. About Fred and George."

Jo's head popped up, and her face got hot. "What?"

"She said both Fred and George have done things with Angelina."

Jo's eyes grew wide, "Really??"

Ocean nodded, and there was a small knock on the door. Ocean stood up to answer it; Lelani came in dressed for the day. "I just wanted to say good morning and join you for breakfast."

Ocean greeted her with a large hug, "That's a great idea, we'll start getting ready. Who gave you the common room password only Gryffindors have it?" Jo walked over and hugged her sister as well.

Lelani blushed, "The singing lady is very nice if you listen to her."

Jo couldn't help but smile, Lelani was unforgivingly kind. The previous topic of conversation was soon forgotten, and they all chatted about their plans for the day and what to do while they were out.

-

George was too awake to go back to sleep when he got back into his room. He started to panic as he got ready for the day. He needed an outfit that would look spiffy but also casual. George wanted to impress Jo and her friends. He hadn't really talked to Ocean, Riley or Jo's sister much, and he was dying to make a good impression. George already knew Riley didn't like him, but that seemed to be about more than just him. George was so deep in his thoughts; he didn't notice as his wand fell out of his back pocket while changing. It was just enough noise to wake Angelina.

"Pantless already George?" Her eyes cracked open. George quickly attempted to get a fresh pair of pants on, but the more he struggled, the more bunched they got at the bottom and refused to slide onto his legs. She stood up and started to walk towards him. She was calm, cool, and collected when she reached him, she put both of her hands on his chest, and he froze. "You had a rather eventful night. How was she?"

George spent a second frozen before he could break away from her trance. "We didn't do anything other than kiss if that's what you're hinting at." George turned his back to her and finally got his pants on.

She ran her hands up his back and massaged his shoulders, "How odd, I don't remember you being so patient."

George couldn't believe she was flirting with him so openly while his brother slept in the bed next to them. George shoved her off. He walked out briskly slamming the door, so Fred would finally wake up. George was down in the common room when realized Fred had no idea that he was going to Hogsmeade later in the day. He decided to leave him a note, ripping out a blank page from a stray book sitting on the coffee table.

-

Fred, Hogsmeade with Jo. One hour, courtyard.

George

-

George noticed the Great Hall was mostly empty, missing the upperclassmen who were most likely hungover. Unfortunately for George, the only person at the Gryffindor table was Riley. George chose to sit across from him and tried his best to be friendly. "Excited for Hogsmeade?"

Riley kept his eyes on the paper, "I didn't know you received an invite." His voice was cold.

"Yeah, Jo invited me this morning."

Riley's eyes flashed red as he looked at George with what felt like utter contempt and then looked back down to the Daily Prophet in front of him, "How nice of her, to invite someone so common."

George felt his face heating up. How could she possibly be friends with someone so terrible? George desperately wanted to be nice to Riley for her, but he found the words leaving his mouth were the opposite of what he wanted to say, "It was also extremely nice of her to invite a Death Eater like yourself. Mommy and Daddy must be so proud, following in their footsteps, being a snake." Riley stood up with his wand pressing into Georges's cheek. George couldn't help but smile; this was the first time he'd seen him lose composure off the Quidditch pitch. Behind him other Slytherins started to gather, Draco pushed to the front.

"Go on." He shoved Riley. For some reason, Draco deflated Riley.

Riley turned on his heel to face Draco, "Some of us have class Malfoy." He turned back around and sat across from George again as if nothing had happened.

Behind him, Draco began to address the other Slytherins, "What a waste! All bite no bark!" Draco pressed his wand into the back of Riley's head, "The house of Salazar Slytherin doesn't show weakness!" He cackled to the group around him.

Lelani saw the situation unfolding and barged into the center of the Slytherins. Even out of uniform, she stood out; wearing bright yellow in a crowd of black and green. "Only you would think forgiveness is a weakness Malfoy." Her tone was sweet and soft, it took Draco by surprise. Lelani had never interjected in anything; her entire body was shaking anxiously. Draco's eyes were like a deer in the headlights; he was shocked and confused. Before he had the chance to respond Lelani continued, still shaking furiously, "If you're willing to be nice, you could join us." She sat next to Riley and patted the seat next to her.

Draco stood frozen for a considerable amount of time, almost considering it. He finally moved, turning away swiftly and taking a seat on the other side of the hall. His gang followed after him, and the silence in the hall filled again with quiet talking.

Lelani diffused all the tension between the two immediately, "Anyone have anything special they want to do today?"

Riley's entire demeanor changed, "I thought it'd be cool to stop in my father's shop, he's working on some really cool new stuff from what he's been telling me."

"That sounds fascinating, what is he working on?"

"He's actually been writing his first book on elemental magic. He's even been working on his own spells!"

Fred and Ocean walked into the hall practically screaming. Fred's voice boomed over the crowd, "GEORGE! You'll never believe what Ocean told me!!" He was in a full run towards George.

Behind them, Angelina and Jo walked in. There was an awkward indifference between them.

Fred sat on George's left and Angelina on the right. Ocean sat next to Lelani and Jo next to Riley. Jo was oddly quiet as she stared at the ceiling, she didn't eat anything just mindlessly squished and smeared scrambled eggs on her plate, not looking down to examine their texture. George watched her as everyone around them listened intently to Fred and Ocean practically scream through a story.

Finally, the mail came missed Christmas packages and notes flew down. The only one in their group to receive any mail was Angelina. She received a fair amount of money from her father and a note wishing her a Happy Christmas. Jo watched the mail fly down and studied it intently. She was transfixed on the ceiling even after the birds had cleared. George studied her eyes; she was battling a range of emotions with little attempt to hide them as she wrapped herself in fear. Ocean noticed her friend's troubling look and directed the group's conversation toward leaving. Quickly and effortlessly, she corralled everyone out of the castle. Jo's worry cleared slightly as Riley chatted with her. She relaxed with him and only occasionally looked up.

George was hoping to walk with Jo, possibly ask her what was wrong, but Fred walked next to Ocean pushing Angelina on George. Angelina was pretty unpleasant to walk with, she threaded her arm around Georges's waist and pulled him back every time he tried to join a conversation. Even worse, their conversation was dry as could be. Angelina wasn't interested in George at all; she simply stared at Ocean and Fred while speaking to George in one-word answers.

-

"So what's your dad like?" Riley looked uncomfortable with Jo's question, and he ran an exhausted hand through his short black hair. "We don't have to talk about him, just thought I'd ask before meeting him."

"No it's okay, he's just a bit off-putting. An intellectual. He's wicked smart, so you two should get along well."

Jo couldn't help but laugh a little, "I would not call myself an intellectual."

Riley swung his arm around her shoulder, "Well I would."

The walk into town wasn't too bad for Jo, halfway through Lelani began to practice small spells and Ocean and Fred hit her and Riley with the occasional bit of snow. It was a nice distraction from her now persistent worrying over her mother.

Once in town, the group walked straight up to Riley's father's shop before stopping outside. Riley looked like he couldn't breathe and Jo spoke up, "Hey guys why don't you head to Zonkos and we'll meet you there in a few?"

Ocean put her hand on her head pretending to be dramatic, "Oh no I will miss Riley's father," She started to walk towards Zonkos yelling behind her, "However will I go on! Hopefully surrounded by candy!"

Jo turned to Riley, "Ready?"

"Not quite but I will be." He gave her a short hug and opened the door, letting Jo go in first. Behind her, he called out, "Father!?!"

The shop itself was beautiful, it was one story but the ceiling was high almost like it didn't actually have an end. The walls were covered with black wooden shelves that went up to the ceiling, most holding an assortment of brooms. Looking down the shop had deep blue floorboards painted with stars that looked real and twinkled around your feet with every step.

A low gruff voice yelled out, "In the back! STEP LIGHTLY THE WATER!"

The shop was short in width but incredibly long, and the further down one walked the more the floor changed. The start of the store was packed with stars and planets but the more Jo walked it was like entering deep space.

As they reached the back of the shop, Riley's father came out of a back office. Mr.Cygnet was about the same height as Riley and looked more like an older brother than a father. His hair was jet black and his eyes grey just like Riley. The only difference between them was their builds. Riley's father was gangly and had a soft jaw where Riley's jaw and body were strong.

Mr.Cygnet held out his hand for Riley to shake, "Son." They shook hands for a long moment and Riley's father's attention was drawn to Jo. He held out his hand for her to shake, and she obliged, "And who are you dear?" The question was simple but his tone wasn't, I felt like there was a wrong answer to the question.

Jo shifted her weight slightly uncomfortable, "Jo, Jo Beck."

Before she could protest, he pulled her into a swift hug, "Merlin you must be Harper and Silas's daughter."

She quickly pushed out of the hug confused, "How do you know my parents?"

He looked down at her with genuine confusion and turned to trudge into his office, "Follow me."

"Dad the floor."

Mr.Cygnet's face whipped around with a look of disgust, "Father will do, son." Mr.Cygnet pulled out his wand and started to rotate it in quick small circles. All the water began to collect in a swirling pool following the tip of his wand. He swiftly collected the water and directed it into a stream pushing a tiny window in the corner of the room open letting the water flow out of the room. As soon as he was done he pulled the window shut and walked to the other side of the small room grabbing a photo. "Here it is," he walked over to Jo and placed the photo in her hands. Sure enough, Jo's mother and a person she recognized as her father were standing off to the side of the photo. It was hard for Jo to see her father; she didn't remember him. All she had were photos her mother kept of him, tucked away in her mother's room.

Beyond the hurt, questions started to form, "How do you know my parents if their muggles? Also, who are all these people?"

Mr Cygnet's eyes looked hurt, "First off, your parents are not muggles, though they are just about as good as. And these people are the most powerful wizards alive to date, with respect to their children."

Jo felt the overwhelming and confusing hurt creep up from her stomach. "What do you mean they're not muggles if they're just as good as?" He took the photo out of her hands, hoping that the conversation would end. Jo wasn't done; she followed him further into the room. "What do you mean they're not muggles if they're just as good as?"

Mr Cygnet turned to face her again, and the hurt he had was replaced with anger. "You daft child!" He grabbed Jo's arms and held them to her sides. "The Auror's came for us! All of us! Your father is still wanted for his heroic work! To protect you, your father and mother made the unbreakable vow."

She searched his eyes, looking for hesitation or anything to tell her it wasn't true. She felt my world crumbling, "My father is dead, he died when I was a baby. If he's dead why would my mother continue to live as a muggle?" Jo spat back at him.

Mr Cygnet moved a hand from Jo's arm and slapped her swiftly. She was so unprepared she fell to the floor. "Don't be a fool. Silas isn't dead he's hiding, the vow hasn't been broken. There is no other explanation as to why Harper a pure-blood wouldn't serve the cause."

Jo looked at him, unsure of what to feel, "The cause?"

Mr.Cygnet's eyes grew wide, and before Jo knew it a hole in the ground swallowed her. Her ears were ringing, she opened her eyes, and the bright cloudy sky stung her retinas. Riley was laying next to her, "That fucking ass used a thief's snare on us!"

Jo whispered, "A what?"

"Stupid trap he made that teleports a potential thief right outside the shop and locks the door to them. Don't worry the first time is the worst but the feeling will get better after a second, just like a Portkey." He helped Jo up and let her lean on him walking them to a bench nearby. "What do you think?"

Jo put her head in my hands and Riley slid his arm around her. "I guess this doesn't change much." Riley inhaled sharply, "My mom is foul, but she wouldn't hurt anyone. She always praised Lelani for being soft and kind, so obviously she didn't do anything. Also, the Ministry is only after my father. Speaking of it doesn't matter who my father is or if he's dead or alive." Riley squeezed Jo's shoulder, "It really doesn't. He clearly did something bad enough to leave him a wanted man. Whatever he did, doesn't make me a bad person."

Jo felt him nod in agreement, "Knowing the Ministry it could be a misunderstanding."

Jo whipped her head up to look at him, "If he swore away magic for the rest of his life he's obviously guilty of something." Jo felt a small thought gnaw in the back of her head. Why did her mother give up magic? Did this have to do with her mother's sudden radio silence? Why didn't her mother tell her any of this? Jo's breathing became shallow, and she felt her chest constrict as more and more questions pilled in her head.

Riley bit his cheek and lingered for a moment before speaking again, "Are you going to tell Lelani?"

A flash of panic fell over Jo's face before a more serious look of compilation. Jo began to rationalize what she knew and didn't. The lack of information was extremely frustrating and troubling, but she recognized her worry was distracting her from the more pressing issue. She slowed her breathing and thought to the more pressing issue, her sister. "Yes. But I'm going to do it the right way."

Riley nodded, studying her, "The right way?"

"I need to plan out what I'm going to say. I don't want to worry her. I want her to feel safe."

Riley leaned into her, "Proud of you babe." He paused reaching in his jacket pocket, "Here, I nicked this as we got sucked in. Might soften the blow if you give it to her." He held out a small hand-bound book reading, Elemental Spells, by L.Cygnet.

Jo took it and placed it in her satchel, "Thank you." Riley stood up and held out his hand; Jo stood up without grabbing his hand. "Let's go get everyone."

Walking into Zonko's was jarring. Normally it was packed but being the day after Christmas it was basically deserted. The shelves were almost empty and the floor was covered in smashed product from what looked like a stampede of Rhinos. Jo called out, "Hey everyone ready for lunch?!" The group convened in front of the store and began their walk to the Three Broomsticks. As the group walked, Jo noticed George and Angelina were missing.

She turned back to get them and Ocean called out, "Where are you going?"

"George and Angelina are still in Zonkos, I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks go ahead without me!"

Ocean waved back to her, "Sounds good, I'll get you all butterbeers!"

Jo walked into Zonko's again but the store was void. She looked for an employee or anyone who could tell me where they were. Eventually, Jo wandered into the hallway leading to what she assumed were their storerooms. That's when she saw them.

George and Angelina kissing.

Jo felt her heart sink. She couldn't watch it for even a second. Jo heard George call out, but Jo ran. I can't do this today.


	4. New People, Same Name

George felt himself starting to get frustrated with Angelina. Every time he tried to peel himself off her, she would wrap her arm around his hip and steer him away from the others. After about fifteen minutes George couldn't take it anymore. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "Follow me." She nodded and followed. George pulled them into a hall in the back of the shop, and he snapped, "The fuck is your problem? You're attached to me, and you don't even want to talk to me! You just want to listen in on my brother!"

Angelina looked guilty and she shifted her weight before responding, "This isn't about you."

George felt his face getting hot with rage, he tried his best to whisper while wanting to scream, "Sure feels like it's about me!"

Angelina got close to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "It's about them." She tilted her head back towards the store.

"Them?"

"Jo and Ocean! You thick idiot!" Her whispers were strained.

George's ears started to ring. He was seething with anger. "Why the fuck is this about them."

She grabbed him by the back of the neck, "First Fred asks me to the dance, and then he spends the entire night ogling Ocean! You've become obsessed with this Jo girl for months-"

"Are you kidding Angelina, you were dancing and kissing Katie all night!"

"It was only for the attention."

George shoved her off him. "Why would you go and kiss Katie if Fred had already asked you to the dance?"

Footsteps started to approach us. Angelina turned to him and again closed the gap, "I thought it would be funny. Make him take his bloody eyes off Ocean for a single second. He was practically devouring her with his eyes the entire night. Maybe I should be the one sending her a clear message though. Make her see she doesn't want him."

Soft footsteps approached, "Angel-" Without warning, Angelina grabbed Georges face and kissed him. Instantly he pushed her back.

George turned to explain the situation to Ocean, who was likely surprised. Instead, he saw Jo, already running out of the shop.

George sprinted after her and started to yell her name, "JO, STOP! JO ITS NOT HOW IT LOOKS!" He closed in on her and grabbed her wrist.

He didn't see her face, just her wand, "Flipendo!" George flew backwards.

She was out of sight before he got his footing.

-

Jo's entire face was hot, and her tears burned into her skin like lava. She sprinted to the castle and burst through the doors. Jo slammed into professor Snape; Jo toppled back while he stood staring. Snape looked down at her furiously, and when she met his furious eyes, his entire expression shifted. He looked down at her with a flicker of compassion and understanding.

George sprinted to the castle; he screamed out at Jo as she came into his view "JO!"

Snape waited for him to reach them and held Jo by the arm, prohibiting her from squirting away. Snape didn't let George get a word out as he approached the entrance, "Mr.Weasley, please retire to your dorm for the day."

George began to protest, "BU-" before getting cut off.

"Mr.Weasley you will wait in your dorm for my instruction. Otherwise, I would be happy to owl your mother right now and explain to her you chased Ms.Beck into the castle clearly distraught." George froze for a moment desperate to speak, Snape's voice broke him from his trance. "NOW WEASLEY!" Once George was gone, Snape released Jo's arm and walked away, briskly, "Ms Beck and follow me."

Snape took her to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and left. She waited at the bottom for what felt like an entirety until Snape came back down and invited her up. Once inside, Jo took note of the room. It looked different than she imagined it would. She pictured the room to be cleaner and more professional, but instead before her was one of the messiest rooms she'd ever seen. The room was littered with knick-knacks, candy wrappers, and important looking documents strew about in different piles. Despite the mess, the room itself was beautiful, resembling the astronomy tower.

Jo stood in the centre, waiting to be directed. Dumbledore held up his hand and motioned to a chair facing the desk. "Johanna." She sat, and Dumbledore excused Snape. Dumbledore smiled at Jo with a trust she'd only seen in her sister's eyes. While his expression and tone were kind what he said struck her straight to the core. "I doubt this has anything to do with the Weasley boy, Fre-"

She cut him off, "George." His eyebrows raised waiting for more. "And he didn't do anything to me." Jo crossed her arms and became upset at the thought of George.

Dumbledore nodded, confirming Jo was physically safe. "Then why the theatrics?"

His brow was furrowed and his trusting eyes stared into her soul. Jo couldn't hold on any longer; she began to sob. An emotional dam broke open, and she couldn't stop herself from divulging everything that happened in Mr.Cygnet's shop, with George and Angelina, to her mother's lack of correspondence.

Dumbledore sat on the arm of Jo's chair and placed a hand on her shoulder listening intently. When Jo fished her story, she looked to him for reassurance. Dumbledore gave Jo a small nod and returned to his desk.

"My dear, remind me of the last time you heard from your mother."

Jo counted the months backwards, and her eyes grew large realizing how much time had passed. She choked on the words as they filled her dread, "Two months Professor."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and levitated a quill and parchment, setting them in Jo's lap. "Would you be so kind as to write down your home address?" She obliged, scribbling it down. "Ms.Beck, I must ask you for a favor," Jo nodded slowly. "Please refrain from sharing the details of today or you mothers lack of correspondence until I can meet with you tomorrow. Can you do this?" She nodded again in agreement. "I will also have you sleep in the infirmary tonight to ensure you are not disturbed by fellow housemates. I assume your roommate's, can send down what you will need to sleep comfortably, and I will contact them posthaste. Please report to Madam Pomfrey who will be expecting you." He scribbled something on a small piece of parchment next to him, and when he placed his quill down on his desk, the paper disintegrated.

-

The night in the Infirmary wasn't unbearable but it wasn't pleasant. Jo spent most of the night organizing her thoughts and deciding what to tell Lelani. She tried to keep it as uncomplicated as possible, make the information manageable and digestible.

I discovered something when I visited Riley's father. He knew me. More specifically, our parents. He had an old moving photo with them and said they used to be magical. I don't have all the details, but he said Mom and Dad were separated in the war. I think our father was on the wrong side, and mom took precautions to protect us. This doesn't change anything. He's been missing our entire lives and presumed dead anyways. As for mom, I doubt it's related to the silence. She's been a witch our whole lives, and nothing bad or weird has ever happened. Seems unlikely any of this is related.

Jo felt uneasy with lying, but she also didn't want to tell the truth and have her baby sister panic. Besides, Jo thinking there was a relation between their mothers' disappearance and what Riley's father had told her was only conjecture. Other than riling them both up there was no use in telling the truth.

-

In the morning Jo was woken rather forcefully by Madam Pomfrey, who pulled her sheets back and opened the curtains above her. She winced at the sudden cold and light, "Good Morning! Dress for the day and eat. In an hour return to Dumbledore's office." Jo's head perked up, and she began to dress and eat the food brought up for her quickly.

-

As Jo approached Dumbledore's office, she noticed Lelani outside waiting. Jo ran to her and wrapped her sister in a tight hug, slightly crushing her. Jo ran her fingers through Lelani's hair and whispered, "I love you."

Jo felt her arms tighten around me, "I love you too. What's going on, are you okay?" Jo held her in their hug and felt tears begin to stream down her face. Jo had spent the entire night practising, rehearsing how to tell Lelani what Riley's father had told her. It didn't make the conversation easy, but it did help.

Lelani nodded as Jo explained and she seemed receptive to everything Jo told her. She didn't panic or cry, just absorbed. Finally, she spoke, "Well, we have each other. And you're right, if she's been magic out whole lives stands to reason these are unrelated. As I see it whatever's going on with Dad doesn't matter. He made his own choices, and I see no reason those choices would impact us."

Jo nodded and opened her mouth to agree and reassure her sister. Before she could, the stairway to Dumbledore's office opened, and the two climbed their way up together.

-

"I feel it is best, to be honest, when possible so I will do my best, to be honest." Dumbledore looked down at the sisters for a moment with trusting eyes. "Your mother's whereabouts have unfortunately been unknown for the past four months, and it is the opinion of myself and the Ministry that arrangements for your care must be made." Jo couldn't move a muscle; she was shell shocked. Lelani let out a small sob. Their mother was very sturdy, very consistent. Dumbledore spoke again, "She has left behind explicit instructions for your care." Both girls looked up baffled.

Jo finally felt herself take a breath, "Professor, did she leave on purpose?"

"From the looks of it she has. She has stressed that this has nothing to do with either of you and that she will return promptly." Jo felt the relief wash over her. Lelani couldn't help but continue to sob softly. Jo reached to her and held her hand in reassurance. "Moving on to your temporary care she has placed your aunt Tahal as your guardian. We have contacted her and she has accepted guardianship with one small regulation from the Ministry. Seeing as she does not have a suitable living arrangement. We reached out to friends of your mother's listed as secondary guardians, and they agreed to take you in. Speaking of, Tahal has decided to pause your education at Hogwarts given recent events."

Jo saw fire for a second and quickly interjected, "Professor won't that put us behind in our studies?"

Dumbledore spoke with indifference as he flipped through various papers on his desk. "As Headmaster I have approved her to continue your education until next year, with the understanding that you have to take your N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L's at the same time as everyone else. I assure you she is more than capable of continuing your education." He looked at Jo, and she completely trusted him.

For the rest of the meeting McGonagall joined them, she walked them through logistics and smaller details pushing aside anymore conversation of the nature of the girl's mother's disappearance.

Before they were excused Dumbledore handed them each letter's, "The Ministry doesn't want you to have these, so I feel it best they stay between us. Yes?" Both girls nodded in agreement, taking them but not opening them. On each letter in their mother's handwriting were their names.

-

Time didn't feel real after the meeting. Jo found and explained the situation to Ocean, and left a note for Riley briefly telling him what happened, and promised to write more in the future. She also made time to talk to Lelani about what happened and make sure she was okay. Despite some initial worry, Lelani seemed mostly okay. She trusted their mother as a sturdy independent woman and felt that it was perhaps work-related or something less drastic than they had previously assumed if she left voluntarily. Jo also gave her the book Riley stole overshadowing any worried Lelani was currently holding.

Jo spent the rest of the day packing and preparing to leave after curfew. Jo found herself leaving with much more than she packed when coming to school. She had a school trunk filled with assignments, extra reading, and supplies to use at home, plus the trunk she arrived with. Finally, ten o'clock rolled around, and Ocean helped Jo down with her luggage.

Jo hoped not to see Geoge and possibly avoid him entirely forever, but as soon as Jo got into the common room, he was waiting. The common room was eerily quiet. George stood in the middle of the room, he had obviously been crying and it looked like tears were still pooling in his eyes. He looked at Jo's luggage, and his eyes widened. George opened his mouth but choked on the words, "I'm sorry. It wasn't wh-"

Despite how torn he looked, Jo just couldn't listen to him apologize, "No, George it's fine, we never said what we were. It's my fault for getting upset-" Jo made no effort to hide the hurt and anger in her voice as she set down her luggage rather forcefully.

Tears started to stream down George's face as she spoke, "Please don't go." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"George this isn't about what I saw-"

George approached Jo taking long strides across the room. He took her hands in his, "Then let me write you; I'll explain-" Jo felt a million emotions hit her at once as he held her hands. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she watched him cry.

The high-pitched voice of Professor McGonagall towered over Georges's sobs, "Mr.Weasley, Ms.Fenrin please say your goodbyes."

Oceans eyes flooded with tears all at once and she crashed into Jo pulling her from George into a long hug, "I love you so much Jo, please write to me tomorrow, and tell me everything!"

Jo felt the tears stream down her face more forcefully, "I'll write every day!"

The two separated and Jo looked at George; he was ugly crying. She walked over to him and held out her arms to offer him a hug. Despite still being upset, Jo felt it was wrong to leave him without it. George wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting Jo off the ground. She felt him cry into her softly, "She kissed me, I didn't want her to. I swear."

Jo felt the anger rising with her tears like vomit I wanted to push down. She was too emotional to rationalize what he was saying and only felt the hurt and betrail lodged in her chest. "George, I'll miss you." Jo pulled herself out of the hug and back onto the ground. She started to turn to leave, but George held onto her waist. He leaned down into her, hoping for a kiss, but Jo put her hand on his chest lightly and pushed him back. "I see you next year." Tears again started to fall down his face. Jo separated them and grabbed her things.

-

McGonagall took Jo to Dumbledore's office, where she met her sister with all of her things. From there, they took Dumbledore's fireplace to a small kitchen.

Before Jo could think her and Lelani were grabbed out of the fireplace and taken into a tight hug. "Oh my it is so nice to finally meet you, I understand the circumstances aren't ideal but you are both wonderful!" The strong woman loosened her grip and stepped back to look at them; her eyes darted to Jo. "Johanna, I've already heard some about you from George! I hope he didn't give you much trouble."

Jo's stomach bubbled with a sea of emotion she had yet to dissect. Jo smiled as warmly as I could grinding her teeth slightly, "Not too much."

The small woman had a smile as warm as the sun. She was a plump and stout with fiery red hair and a million freckles just like her kids. Next to her, a tall man with the same fiery red hair and freckles stood holding her shoulder. He was tall, lean and had a low but optimistic voice when he spoke, "I'm Arthur Weasley, and this is my wife Molly. We were good friends of your mother." He held his hand out to Jo to shake but quickly retracted it noticing Lelani's eyes beginning to pool up next to her.

Ms.Weasley quickly wrapped Lelani in a hug, "Oh, I know. This is temporary."

Ms.Weasley and Lelani spent the rest of the night together. They were extremely similar people. Ms Weasley also had a very maternal nature, something Lelani constantly craved. Their mother was sturdy but struggled to express love, often opting for praise that normally only fell to Lelani. Lelani seemed indifferent to her own mother's praise, always wanting a more unconditional love.

While Lelani and Ms Weasley were spending time together and from the smell of the house baking, Mr.Weasley helped Jo move their luggage into their respective rooms. They placed Lelani's things in Ginny's room and Jo's things in Ron's. Jo was given the option to stay in Fred and George's room, but knowing them there were probably dangerous experiments laying around, not to mention a slew of unresolved emotions. The rest of the rooms were occupied, one by Percy and another occasionally inhabited by Bill or Charlie, who often came to visit.

Mr.Weasley helped Jo with the extremely heavy school case, levitating it instead of carrying it all the way up the many stories of the house. "Here you are." He placed it by a small desk crammed into the room. "Johanna, is there anything you might need for tonight?"

"Jo is fine Mr.Weasley and I think I'm okay, though there is something I'd like to ask you."

He sat at the desk and motioned for Jo to sit across from him on the bed, "Arthur is fine, Jo. What's on your mind?"

"How do you know my mother?"

"We were friends in school. She was always very kind to Molly and me, looking back she was kind to just about everyone."

"What happened if you were friends in school?"

"Well, I remember her and your father being together, and your mother left school after becoming pregnant with you. Your father and his friends joined he who must not be named right after school. For a while, your mother stayed with Molly and me while pregnant, and after she had you. She was under a lot of pressure from your father and his family to join them, and eventually, she did. I believe it was to protect you and later your sister. Though I doubt she participated in any of their activities, she was too kind for any of that." He had a remorseful tone like he was talking about a dead friend. "We lost track of her after the war, and I think it was for the better. You can't save everyone and even the people who survived were never the same, myself included."

Jo didn't want to be rude but every bit of information left her with a thousand questions. Primarily she wanted to know if her entire family was rotten; or if it was just her father. Jo felt a burn of betrayal like she had no idea who she was. "What about her family, my mothers? I know she has a sister but that's the only family I've heard about from her. And what about my father's family?"

"Harper's side has always been small. Her mother and father both died in service to you know who, and her sister ran away in fifth year after falling in love. Though she did come back to fight against who know who, she died right before you were born. Tore your mother to bits, and I think that was the tipping point in Harper joining you know who. Your father, Silas's family, was always a bit of a mystery, though he didn't have any siblings. I think his father might be around and I don't know about his mother. I never really knew Silas only heard things from your mother."

Every time Arthur answered a question it led to a million more questions, "Wait if my mother's sister died who am I meeting tomorrow?"

He looked at Jo with hesitation, "I think that's a question for tomorrow. If you don't mind I'm going to get some rest dear." He patted her knee and stood up, standing in the doorway. "It's not about where you come from, it's about who you chose to be." He smiled at Jo before patting the door frame and walking away.


	5. Confession

Hi, this story was originally written in POV. This is the last chapter I have left to fix. Sorry I'll get around to it.

Jo

It was still dark when I woke up, I turned and looked at the small clock on Ron's desk, six am.

I got dressed for the day, in a large wool green sweater, black skinny jeans, and red doc martens.

Everyone else was asleep so I stayed in my room and started to go through the trunk of school supplies. Each professor left a list of things to master for the next year, as well as a required and suggested reading list. The amount of work was surprisingly little in my opinion, altogether it looked like the work would take about a month to learn if I was focused. I decided to sneak a peek at Lelani's work. Similar to me she had about a month's worth of work. She arguably had more listed but she was in her fifth year so it makes sense there would be more seeing as it's more practical magic and memorization.

I thought it would be wise to get a start on the optional reading, and opened the first book on the list. I managed to get about halfway through till I had a knock on my door.

Ms.Weasley popped her head into the room, "Good morning, eggs and toast downstairs! Your aunt will be here in around twenty minutes so please eat quickly." She whizzed downstairs and I followed her taking my book with me.

Breakfast was mostly silent except for Lelani and Ms.Weasley talking about the garden gnomes. The rest of us ate while reading. Soon enough there was a strong knock on the door and Ms.Weasley, Lelani and I all stood to answer it.

I opened the door and a tall woman stared at me. It was a blank stare like she was forming an opinion, still, it was unnerving. She lingered in the doorway waiting for one of us to speak.

Finally, Arthur came out of the dining area and greeted her immediately. "Tahal, welcome." He shook her hand firmly, as she stepped inside.

Her outfit was quite strange in the Weasley house. She wore no color, just a back turtleneck, and black dress pants; even her black hair was pulled into a trained bun. "Thank you for having me, I would like to get started right away. "She spoke with a thick Israeli accent. "Girls please retrieve your curriculum guides and we will determine where to start." Lelani and I sprinted upstairs and grabbed the lists to show her. When we returned everyone was silent, she stood straight and rigid. The adults around her looked uncomfortable with her level of formality. Reading over the lists Tahal looked at them with utter disgust. "Girls, what do you want to do in the future?"

Lelani spoke quickly, determined to impress Tahal, "I want to be a healer." What would normally be a long sentence stopped at its earliest end. Lelani was standing straight and speaking clearly, a stark contrast to her normal flowy self.

I spoke normally leaning on my back left leg, "I would like to be an Auror I think. Office jobs seem boring."

A large grin washed over Tahal's face, something she didn't look capable of doing until it happened. She directed herself towards Ms.Weasley, "Molly may I speak to you in private." They were gone less than a minute before returning. "We have made a decision. The work you have been given will take no time to learn, so instead of wasting time, you'll begin to learn the necessary skills for your futures. Molly will teach Lelani and I will teach Jo. Jo, be outside in five minutes. There is a fair bit of snow so use the time to dress appropriately."

I ran upstairs and threw on my black pea coat and Gryffindor scarf.

When I got outside Tahal was waiting for me in a clearing about 30 meters from the house. As soon as we were close I asked the question on the top of my mind. "If my mother's sister is dead, how are you, my aunt?"

Tahal's glassy expression broke, "I was her partner and I consider us married though we never were. Any other questions?"

"How does Arthur know you?"

"I work for the Israeli Ministry as an Auror. I'm on a temporary transfer here until the end of your school term." She smiled warmly, taking pride in her work.

She waited for another question, "What are we learning first?"

"I plan to teach you as much as I can, first I would like to see what you know. Let's start with a duel."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and positioned myself for a duel, "Immobulus"

Tahal shielded herself from my spell with what looked like no effort. With a flick of her wand, my wand flew into her free hand. "You're weak." I felt furious but I also trusted her for some reason. "The first thing you must learn is your body."

I couldn't help but retort back, "I've lived in my body my whole life, I know it fine enough." She ran at me swiping my feet, I fell straight back into the snow. I groaned out. "Aaah, FUCK"

Tahal reached out a hand and helped me up."You will first learn your body, and how to defend yourself without magic."

I rubbed the back of my head feeling the in-coming bruise start to form. "And what do I do if someone with I don't know, a wand? tries to attack me."

Her eyes narrowed, "You can't get any more helpless so I wouldn't worry." She spat out her words. "It is a lost skill, physical defense. You must learn to be faster, and smarter than others with significant advantages over you."

"That makes sense." I hated to admit it, but she sounded right.

"You can only properly protect yourself if you are physically, and mentally strong." Tahal walked behind me and grabbed my wrist, locking it in the most pain I could possibly feel before again swiping my legs. "First two hours every day, we fight. Get up, you start now."

-

Three Days Later

Dear Jo,

I'm sorry for what you saw from the bottom of my heart. I must explain and if you are still cross with me and hate me forever I will understand.

I never wanted or intended to kiss Angelina. We were in the back hall so I could tell her I didn't like her politely and to ask her to stop flirting with me. She mistook the situation and kissed me. I immediately pushed her off and ran after you to explain.

I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.

George

Two Weeks Later

Dear George,

I just opened your first letter. If I'm being honest I was hurt, but reading what happened does quell most of my hurt and anger. In the future, if you are waiting for correspondence while I am upset, there is no need to send a letter every day.

Missing You,

Jo

Three Months Later

Dear George,

I'm happy to hear Weasleys Wizard Wheezes is doing so well. I know the situation with Bagman is tense but please refrain Fred from threatening him, and maybe speak with your father about the situation. I wish I could provide more advice but I've never had a shady mystery official steal my money or really been in any situation remotely close.

To answer your question, I am doing ok this week. Defensive magic has truly become effortless for me. Tahal took me by Portkey to her hometown in Israel, where we saw small kids using advanced defensive magic and it was fascinating. Apparently the younger you start the easier it is. I'm happy it's something I'm learning now rather than later in life. Even better is I can feel the difference, I'm sharper, more exact, and I'm catching onto more and more complicated magic faster than ever before. Last night when we were practising duelling I even briefly got the upper hand using nonverbal spells so she couldn't anticipate my moves. It's exhilarating, and I can't wait to show you what I learned next week when you're home for spring break!

Can't wait to see you,

Jo

Dear Ocean,

Congratulations on passing your apparition exam on the first try, glad to hear you still have your legs! I'm sorry about your boy troubles, but I'm sure when I see you next week and get more context we'll figure it out.

Lelani is doing much better thank you for asking. She opened Mom's letter within the first week of being here and for a while, I was worried about her. She was just off for about a month and didn't seem quite as happy. Luckily though she's come around and is pretty much the same as you remember her. She's been spending all her time with Molly, for the most part, they seem to really enjoy each other. So much so Lelani has taken to calling Molly, Ma. It's honestly very cute to watch their interactions. Plus Lelani has also been getting really good at healing thanks to Molly's help. She usually patches me up around lunchtime every day after sparing.

Speaking of boxing is the worst, every day Tahal just beats the shit out of me for no fucking reason it feels like now. I can proficiently defend myself physically and with magic, but stacked against her it's becoming fucking miserable.

Please tell Riley I say hello and miss him very much. He still hasn't written back these past few months and it's driving me crazy. If you can pull him away from his family during the break, bring him to the burrow!

With Love,

Jo

Spring Break

I wanted to be inside with Lelani and wait for everyone to return home from school but Tahal was insistent we study today before the week-long break. We were duelling, a normal occurrence but my mind was elsewhere.

I can't help but think about what it would be like with George. We've had plenty of correspondence and the anticipation of seeing him was getting to me. I felt annoyed, anxious, and absent-minded half the time but I couldn't put what was bothering me together clearly. I know I like him, and I want us to be more. I just worry he won't feel the same. He's been with a fair amount of girls and none have them have even gone on a date with him. My mind continued to get lost in thought till I was suddenly and quickly, flying backward.

Tahal ran to me squatting down so we were face to face, "Are you fucking stupid." She stated it like she knew the answer but raised her eyebrows for me to respond anyway.

I felt a lump in my throat, "No."

"Then why the fuck aren't you using any of the physical skills you've learned to dodge my attacks?" She got off me and stuck out her hand pulling me up. "Get in a sparring position." I slightly bent my knees bouncing back and forth on them, holding my hands near my face in a defensive stance. "No magic, just dodge." She stepped back and started throwing spells at me left and right. "When you're ready, wait for an opening and try to strike!" She was casting spells nonverbally now, purposely trying to get me and using what I felt was her full power. I pulled out my wand but waited for the perfect opening, I needed to prove her wrong. Finally, after about ten minutes of dodging, I saw it, my opening. She cast a spell and I saw a flash of white light next to me. As Tahal drew back to cast something else I hit her square in the chest. No words, just a swift movement, and Tahal flew back. I waited for a moment allowing her to get to her feet, she then began to run at me. I threw spell after spell at her but she dodged each with perfection never slowing her run. Finally, she became uncomfortably close and then dropped out of view. She slid down next to my right leg, grabbing my ankle and pulling the ground out from under me. I had stopped myself from becoming angry with her rough teaching style over the past few months but this was over the line. She got up swiftly and I laid with the air knocked out of me while she had her wand to the back of my head.

I choked out furiously, "What the FUCK is wrong with you Tahal! There is no physical contact in a wizard's duel and you KNOW that."

She laughed at me, "Are you really that thick? Do you link a death eater will play fair? Wait for you to get to your feet? Absolutely fucking not. You're talented but incredibly weak." She stood up reaching out her hand to help me up. I stood up by myself not taking her help.

My ears were ringing with rage and I felt tears begin puddle in my eyes. I couldn't help it, I snapped at her. "I'M NOT WEAK, YOU ARE AN EMOTIONLESS SABER TOOTH TIGER!" My hands had formed fists at my sides while the rest of my body shook with rage.

She looked down at me, "Hit me." She was practically begging.

Without thinking I swung a fist at her. She sidestepped my attack and I fell to the ground. Embarrassment and rage overwhelmed me. "Be angry all you want Jo, but this will save your life one day." She didn't even say goodbye, she simply apparated away.

I spent the afternoon outside practising. I practised my fighting on an old boxing bag in Arthur's shed full of miscellaneous muggle artefacts, ran two miles as fast as I could, and did cardio. Eventually, I tired myself out and fell asleep in the garden, the gold afternoon sun coating me in a blanket of sunshine.

Lelani screamed outside the front door, "They're back! THEY'RE BACK!"

My head snapped up and I stood up quickly to approach the house. I turned and saw George in a full sprint towards me, I started to wave my hands to tell him to slow down but he smiled insidiously and continued to run at me. As he drew near our collision became imminent. I turned to run but quickly felt his large hands wrap around my shoulders tackling me to the ground. I was face down on the ground for less than a second till George rolled off me and pulled me into a tangled hug on the ground. He held me for a calm moment before whispering in my ear, "I missed you, Beck."

"I missed you two Weasley" I separated us and stood up offering him a hand up.

-

The rest of the night went by so quickly I lost track of the time. It wasn't until after dinner I realized how exhausted I was watching everyone play a very competitive and energetic game of cards in the living room. I walked over to molly in the kitchen, "I know it's early but I think I'm going to head to bed. I know we're sharing rooms. I was just wondering where my things were moved to."

She turned and smiled at me, "Since Bill has his own apartment now he offered to apparate here and back each day to save space so you can take his room. Everyone else is doubled up, other than Percy of course."

"Thank you so much." I gave Molly a small huge before getting ready for bed and retiring for the night.

-

I was ready for bed and expected to fall asleep immediately, however, I was not so lucky. I couldn't quite place the exact reason but I had a knot of tension deep within my stomach. I decided to try and release the tension, best to just take care of it so I can sleep. I slipped two of my fingers in my mouth and coated them with saliva. Reaching down past my shorts and parties I paced them directly on myself, for the first time noticing how wet I had been. I moved the wetness around slowing focusing on the clitoris in small circles. I felt my troubles and worries lift out of my body focusing on the events earlier in the day. As my fingers continued their mission, I felt myself arching my back slightly and letting out short soft moans of pleasure. My mind started to drift to earlier in the day. I started to think about George and how good it was to finally see him. I missed his touch, his smell. I increased my pace still making small circles and began to inhale faster. I thought back to the Yule ball and how good it felt to kiss him. I felt myself getting closer and closer to release, arching my back, and beginning to mumble as I remembered how his hands and lips felt all over me. I gasped out and felt the knot in my stomach untie. A wave of calm washed over me and I instantly felt tired. I removed my hand from under my pants and began to drift off.

George

"I win!" Ginny screeched as I was the last in the group to fork over my cards to her.

I looked over to Harry, "No offensive Harry but this muggle game sucks, and Ginny cheated! Let's see how you all hold up with a MAGIC DECK!" I stood up and began my walk up the stairs, hearing their screaming fade slightly. As I passed the first floor I swore I heard my name and paused for a second. Then I heard sharp breathing like someone was crying. I thought back and realized Jo had gone to bed. As I got closer I quickly realized what was actually going on. I heard soft moaning and my name again, before a gasp. Holy shit. My face felt red hot and I ran up to my room and flopped on my bed. I felt a tear slide down my face. It was wrong to hear that, I invaded her trust and privacy.

Suddenly Fred burst through the door, "Can you not find them- oh Georgie, what's wrong." He sat next to me putting his hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed lightly, "I can't tell you."

He grinned at me softly, "We're twins, if you don't tell me I'll just read your mind with my twin powers."

I leaned into him and told him everything. My crush on Jo, what happened with Angelina, all of our correspondence, and what I had just heard. He listened intently only nodding his head. When I finally finished he only asked me one question, "What do you want to do?"

"I know what I want to do but I don't think I can." I looked at the floor, I could no longer meet his eye-line.

He squeezed my shoulder, "Well she CLEARLY likes you. So what the fuck is the problem."

I felt a tear run down my cheek, "I like her so much Fred, I can't. I'll fuck it up."

"You stupid git, practice what you'll say."

"What to you?"

"Yes to me idiot." 

Jo

Ever since Tahal has started teaching me I've been waking up earlier and earlier just to expand the hours in my day. I spend the extra time working out, practising, and studying. Today was no exception despite the break, my body decided to wake at six-thirty. I felt the annoyance creep into my stomach, and then like a tiny devel Tahal's voice telling me to get the fuck up and go for a run. I threw on a pair of leggings, a sports bra, and a light sweater to start my run. Today I found myself running harder than usual. I couldn't stop thinking about George, I thought if I ran faster maybe I could find some clarity. But he was on my mind, permanently fixed in my thoughts no matter how fast I ran.

George

My alarm was sounding off for less than a second before Fred turned over, "Turn that shit off before I kill you." He turned back over, "And good luck." He mumbled, already falling back asleep.

I set my alarm to get up before everyone else, I had a plan. Fred and I were up all night practising what I'd say. I got dressed nicely in a button-down, corduroy pants, and threw on a sweater pulling the button-down collar over it. I headed to the garden and waited for Jo to come back from her morning run.

She must have been running from a different direction than I was expecting because I heard the door start to open. I called out before she entered the house, "Jo?"

She came into view from the other side of the house, "Oh, hey George. Sorry did I wake you this morning?" She hit pause on her walkman and smiled at me.

She was stunning, the morning light was just grazing her face, and the light workout sweat she had reflected beautifully. I felt my palms start to sweat and a rush of adrenaline and panic washed over. "Oh uh no not at all." I scratched the back of my neck, I felt like I was gonna just bolt and run away any second.

Jo walked over and put a hand on my arm, "George what's wrong?"

Shit, "I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."I looked at my shoes and started to rehearse in my head what Fred and I had practised. Jo we've been talking these past few months and I love being your friend, but I wanted to talk about the night before you left. I understand if your affections have changed after all this time but I still feel for you and I think about that night-

Jo interrupted my thought, "George," She put her hand under my chin and shifted my head so I was looking right at her. "Please just tell me what's on your mind."

Her large eyes looked up at me and I became absolutely captivated. Fuck it. I held her face in both my hands for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. She was completely still, my lips lingered on hers desperately wanting her to kiss me back. I pulled back feeling the tears puddling in my eyes when she didn't. Our eyes met for a split second before she sprinted away. I ran after her and began to apologize furiously, "Jo! I'm sorry! Wait!" Jo ducked into the shed around the side of the house where my father keeps all of his muggle items. "Just hold on please! I'm sorry I thought you liked me-"

Jo whipped her head around, "I do like you, you fucking prick! That's the problem!"

Before I felt hurt and guilty, now I was just angry. I walked up to her closing any of the space that was in between us. "WHAT, because it's such a nightmare to fucking like me!"

She was crying and managed to look furious and heartbroken at the same time. "Your parents have taken me and my sister in, I can't betray their trust and fool around with you George!" She spat her words at me, before looking down and lowering her voice. "I also can't do that to myself. I like you and I can't just be another conquest of yours, I know how you and Fred are. I'm not a bloody idiot, people talk."

I was still angry but I also felt all my worry melt away, I put my hand behind her head. "Jo there is not a world where you are a conquest or a one-night stand!" I softened my tone, "We've been talking these past few months and I love being your friend, but I want us to be so much more."

She looked me in the eyes for a moment hesitating, "If we were more, could we wait. Before telling everyone. I want to make sure we would even work together before announcing anything to your family."

I felt my entire face creep into a giant smile, "I would do literally anything for you Beck." She chuckled lightly and looked at me coyly, I drew my face close to hers but stopped myself. "Can I please kiss you?" Jo leaned into me and kissed me softly. I felt all of my anger, hurt, and adrenaline rush into me at the same time, and without thinking I kissed her back hard. I pulled on her hair and walked her back into a bookcase full of muggle books. She started to moan lightly and we both deepened our kisses as we each got more turned on. I wanted more but I needed her to be sure, I pulled back for a second and she began to kiss on my neck. "Jo?" Her voice hitched slightly and she mumbled into my neck to get me to ask what I wanted to ask. "Last time you made me feel good, I want to do the same for you."

She positioned her mouth on my ear and whispered, "Please," That was all I needed to hear. I grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss, and started to work my hand into her leggings and past her underwear.

As soon as my hand found its way to her growing frustration she sharply inhaled, I stopped where I was. "This okay?" Jo gazed into my eyes with absolute lust and nodded. I started to move my hand around discovering her for the first time. I kissed her neck trying my best to be gentle and make her comfortable without letting my urges take control of me. "You're soaked darling," I started to circle her clitoris, and she let out a moan. "Careful Beck, can't be too loud can we?" I spend up my circles slightly, and she started to shake and moan slightly louder. I stopped kissing her neck and lightly held her neck with my free hand. I put my mouth right to her ear. As I spoke I started to penetrate her with my middle finger, "Gotta be quiet Princess, otherwise, you'll wake the whole house." She was tighter than I thought she'd be, I only put one finger in and she clenched around it letting it fill her up. My mind slowly started to wander wondering if she'd even be able to take me if just a finger was filling her up. I shrugged it off knowing my hands were larger than most, as Jo buried her face in my shoulder and softly bit my collar bone through my sweater bringing me back to the present moment. Slowly I moved my middle finger inside her, eventually finding her G spot. As I stroked it, her breathing became more and more stagnant. She was writhing around in pleasure under me, pushing back on me to stabilize herself. I felt her getting close.

Her legs started to lightly shake and she whispered, "George I- I'm-I'm," She didn't finish her sentence before biting into my sweater to muffle her release. I continued until she had finished entirely and stopped moaning. I pulled my hand out and licked my middle finger clean. She watched me memorized waiting for me to finish, Jo stepped up to kiss me but her legs shook underneath her making her falter. I caught her and laughed to myself lightly. Ever since Jo left Hogwarts she's looked stronger and more intimidating; seeing her stumble reminded me of how soft she really is.

She blushed and pulled me in for another kiss. Her hands wandered down my body towards my erection but I grabbed her wrists stopping her curious hands. "Let's not."

Jo looked up at me confused, "Why not?"

I felt myself blushing and lied, "Just want to pace myself with you." I kissed the top of her head. Well, I guess it wasn't a complete lie. She looked up at me with her perfect puppy dog eyes and kissed me gently. God, she was so innocent it was driving me up a fucking wall. Lost in her eyes I blurted out without thinking, "Have you been with anyone else?"

Jo looked a little taken aback by the question, "Do you mean have I had sex or have I dated other people?"

I stared at her pensively, "I guess dated."

She read me like a book knowing I was really only asking if she had, had sex. "Well, I dated Oliver for a year and we broke up this time last year." She continued to answer the first question, "We had sex and after we broke up there were a few other people though, I was never keen on the activity with any of them."

My interest had piqued and I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Why not?"

She looked down not making eye contact, "They usually got themselves there but I never really did get there."

I pulled the small of her back into me and bent down so my lips brushed her ear, "Shame on them." I tilted her head up by her chin and placed a kiss on her lips just barely making contact.

She pulled her head away, "Have you been holding back?" Her eyes glistened, challenging me.

I got slightly defensive, "Only a little."

She nodded and smiled like she had just won stepping back towards the door, "Interesting Weasley." She bit her lip and played with the ends of her hair.

I followed her quickly walking across the front lawn, "Don't fucking tease me, Beck." I lowered my voice so she knew how serious I was.

We reached the front door and she looked at me with a devilish smirk, "Or what Weasley?" She pushed the front door open immediately changing her entire demeanour and addressing Ginny. "Morning! How did you sleep?" She sat on the couch next to my sister as nothing had happened just seconds before.


	6. Anticipation

It's all going to be third person from here on out <3

Ginny and Jo chatted the morning away on the couch enjoying each other's company and getting to know one another properly. They shared a lot of similar interests and liked the same Quidditch teams. They talked loudly over one another debating between themselves, until the topic pointed towards school.

"Okay," Ginny declared, "Hottest guys in school?"

Jo put her finger to her mouth, dramatically pretending to think hard when she already knew who she found hot. "Wellll," Her tone was teasing, and her eyes briefly turned to George in the corner of the room. "I guess Cedric Diggory, and Michael Corner are pretty attractive."

Ginny blushed a deep crimson, "The dark ones are always the hottest." She squealed, "Like Riley Cygnet!"

George piped up from his brooding in the corner, "Riley is not hot."

Ginny got a competitive look in her eye and rounded on him like a dog with a bone, "How would you know George? If I remember Fred's the one who pulls girls?" She smiled wickedly knowing she was getting on his nerves.

George snapped back at her without hesitation, "I know for a fact there are girls Riley's wanted that he hasn't gotten." He smiled to himself, feeling like he'd won.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up, "Who?" Without saying anything George looked right at Jo and smiled. Ginny laughed lightly and crushed Georges's spirit in one sentence, "If you're referring to Jo, very technically they did date for one week in their first year." Georges's expression turned blank and he felt like his insides had been set on fire.

Jo interrupted Ginny before she could spurt out anymore, "Your information is flawed, we did date for a week but only on a dare AND I broke up with him when he kissed me."

Ginny's eyes grew wide, "Why did you break up with him when he kissed you?" She dropped her body over Jo and trapped her in her seat on the couch. Jo hesitated to respond, and Ginny started to poke her. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Jo rolled her eyes and obliged, "I had a really bad crush, and I didn't want them to know I was dating Riley."

George piped up again, "Who?"

Jo looked at him with a bit of mischief in her eye, "Secrets." She shrugged lightly.

Ginny enthralled with the conversation rolled over and sat on Jo's lap, Ginny started to plead desperately. "Just tell me okay? You don't have to tell George he's a boy, but it's girl code you're legally required to tell me!"

George started to pull Ginny off of Jo's lap, "It is not girl code! She has to tell us both!"

Ginny pushed back trying to fight George and within seconds they were wrestling each other to the ground.

Lelani danced down the steps and came to sit on the couch next to Jo, she raised her voice over the siblings fighting. "What are you fighting over?"

George immediately looked to Lelani and asked as politely as he could while also trying to pin Ginny, "Who did Jo have a crush on in first year?"

Lelani unbothered by the situation answered without hesitation, "Oh I never got the name but in her letters, he was tall and-"

Jo's eyes grew large and she cut in, "That's it, he was TALL!" She elbowed Lelani finally getting her smaller sister to pick up on the social cues and not give anything away.

George and Ginny weren't buying it and stopped their wrestling to question Lelani. Ginny cut in first dancing over to Lelani, sitting next to her while playing with her hair. "I won't tell, I'm quite good at keeping secrets dear."

Lelani flushed pink but before she could give anything more away Molly called them to breakfast. Everyone sat at the table and the missing members of the house rushed down to join. Lelani and Molly sat next to each other discussing kitchen magic; Harry, Ron, and Percy discussed defense against the dark arts in hushed tones sitting opposite each other; Fred and George sat across from each other and were engaged in a long staring contest; that left Arthur and Jo to talk.

"Jo dear I'm curious when making music what do muggles do without bewitched instruments. I imagine there are limits to what they may play if they must play everything themselves."

"There are some limits based on skill, but for the most part I could imagine muggles being able to play wizards music."

Arthurs's eyes grew wide and their conversation continued on easily through breakfast. Jo and Arthur get along easily. Jo liked to discuss muggles with him and lightly debate the differences and intricacies of everyday life, "You know Arthur, I could always take you to a show in London. I imagine you would enjoy it."

"Oh, my dear Jo if I had the time I most certainly would. Maybe this summer eh?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure there will be something good this summer." Jo finished her food and set her plate in the sink for it to do her dishes. She plopped on the couch full and happy summoning a book from her room to read. She wasn't far in before Fred, George, and Ron's chattering was too loud to ignore. "Oy! Not everything requires an argument."

They all immediately pounced on her, surrounding her on the couch. Fred tugged lightly on her sleeves, "We're bored, the weather is foul and we need something to dooooo."

Jo rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book pretending to ignore them, "It's not like your wizards or anything, couldn't find a single thing to do."

George snatched her book out of her hands to much protest, "I think we could just bother you for fun."

Jo stuck her tongue out at him, "Well if I can't get any peace in here I'll just go outside." She stood up declaratively and headed upstairs to get properly dressed. Jo threw on a cream turtleneck, brown slacks, muddy black boots, her peacoat, and threw her hair in a messy bun. She came downstairs to see the boys still arguing on the couch when she caught George glancing at her. "Guess I'm going out."

George continued to admire Jo even as she approached the door, breaking their eye contact. He finally coughed out before she walked out the door, "What are you even going to do?"

She turned around not really thinking about her answer, "Oh I don't know there is a nice trail nearby, I think I'll just walk. Anyone like to join?"

George stood up, "I guess it's something to do." He tried his best to sound impartial but was hoping neither of the other boys would want to join.

Fred and Ron both looked at each other and shook their heads declining the offer. Jo started to step out the door, "Your loss." She stepped into the rain holding her wand up and shooting a small umbrella up out of the tip.

George struggled to put his shoes on and grab his coat, trying to keep up with her. When he was finally ready he ran out the door and caught up to her a few yards away. "Trying to leave me in the dust are you?"

She skipped wearing a devilish smile, "Oh no Georgie," She elbowed him slightly, stealing the name she heard his mother call her over breakfast. "just avoiding suspicion."

George smirked down at her, "Two can play at that game."

They were just approaching the treeline, and Jo looked back "Oh I know." She smiled coyly and started to walk the tail, canopied by trees.

"Here," George reached out for her hand holding her wand, "You can put it down the tree cover will keep us dry."

Jo lowered her wand looking around, "Oh yeah." She looked over to George who had his eyes glued to her unable to break away. She tried to ignore his strong gaze and start a conversation, "So with candy box sales going so well, have you thought on expanding the product line?"

George raised his eyebrow, "You want to talk about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

Jo threaded her fingers into his, "Of course dork, I want to hear about your life. Molly is expecting a letter from Hogwarts about George and Fred's latest troubles any day now." The tops of George's ears turned red. No one ever put his name ahead of Fred's and Jo did it without even thinking. She continued to talk looking at the forest, yet to notice how touched George was. "I think a small part of her thinks you might get expelled. I of course disagree, you're far too smart and crafty." George stopped dead in his tracks pulling Jo back softly as he stopped. Jo looked at him concerned, "What's wrong? Did you hear something?" She began to look around unaware of the effect her words had on him.

He whispered out in a hoarse voice bringing her attention back to him, "Nothing is wrong, you're just wonderful." He pulled her into a tight hug.

At first surprised Jo didn't hug back, but quickly realized and hugged him back looking up at him. "I don't know what I did to deserve this but thank you." George leaned down and kissed her gently at first and then let all of his emotion hit him at once. He tangled his hand into her tied up hair pulling her by the messy bun into him. Jo mewled softly into the kiss unable to break away for air under his forceful grabs. Finally, she put her hands to his chest signaling she needed a break and he immediately obliged pulling back. She gasped in the fresh air and smiled at him, though slightly puckered lips. "You were definitely holding back earlier then." She raised a playful eyebrow.

George blushed a deep crimson, "Let me," He ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek, "you don't want me to overwhelm you." He squeezed her shoulder, their bodies still pressed together from the kiss.

He could feel her tense up to disagree but then relax and agree with him. "I'll take you however I can get you gorgeous." She leaned into him and kissed his cheek softly.

Georges titled his head to the side, "Gorgeous? I didn't even make your hottest in school list Beck." He teased her, pulling her closer.

"Believe me, you're in first place Weasley." Jo looked up at him towering over her adoringly.

George's brow furrowed remembering the conversation, "You dated Riley. Why didn't you say anything earlier when I asked who you've been with."

Jo replied in a soothing voice, "I legitimately forgot if I'm being honest. I don't even consider it real."

George perked up pretty quickly, "So who was your crush then. You're required to tell me because of girl code and all." Jo started to walk again, intertwining her fingers with Georges.

The rest of the walk was pleasant, George eventually stopped pestering Jo about her first year crush and they talked about George and Fred's idea for a shop one day and Jo's current training. 

The two got so lost in conversation they didn't bother to keep track of the time. Eventually, they both made their way back to the burrow to be instantly greeted by the most unpleasant guest Jo could imagine.

Tahal rose from an armchair facing the door and without thought grabbed Jo's arm dragging her outside, "I must speak with you now." George and Lelani began to follow the two outside but Tahal snapped at them both, "Alone!"

Finally, in the garden, Jo bit back at her, "What the FUCK is your problem! You cheat in our last duel and now you're back for what! I can't EVEN HAVE A BREAK FROM YOU!"

Tahal showed no restraint whatsoever turning on her heel and grabbing Jo's throat, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THE CYGNET FAMILY!"

Jo used all the force in her body to pull herself and Tahal in the process to the ground. Jo pulled her wand out from behind her ear and held it to Tahal's throat, "Riley, the youngest, has been my friend since first year." Tahal's face relaxed and Jo lowered her wand and helped her up. "Why?"

Tahal brushed off her black now muddy clothes the best she could, "Words got around about you, and that your mother is missing. There are some rumors about her and I've been following up, though I have yet to confirm anything."

Jo nodded listening tentatively, "Is there anything about Lelani?"'

Tahal shook her head, "People only seem to be talking about you."

Jo let out a long sigh of relief, "So you just came here to???"

"I know he's your friend but keep him at an arm's length." Tahal looked exhausted for the first time to Jo, "Please." It was also the first time Jo had ever heard Tahal apologize or say please. Just like that she apparated away.

Jo couldn't think, a swirl of emotion and questions ran through her. She lost track of time for a moment and just stood in the rain waiting for something to happen. The entire family was watching outside the window, waiting for Jo to come inside, or just move at all. Finally, Arthur went outside for Jo. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and started to walk her towards his shed. He sat on an old couch and motioned for Jo to join him, and she obliged. "Would you like to talk?"

"I'm just confused, why it even matters who my friends are. The past is the past."

Arthur put his hand on Jo's shoulder and sighed deeply, "I don't know what's going on, or why Tahal was here. What I do know is I can trust her. For whatever reason she came here, I'm sure it's a good one."

She looked back at him with teary eyes, unsure of what she felt. "I just want to know what I need to be careful of or what I don't know. She wouldn't ask me to do something without reason, and all I want to know is why." Her emotions finally started to settle with her words and she felt terrified.

Arthur felt a pain in his heart he hadn't felt in many years, "I wish I knew Jo." He patted her shoulder and walked to the door. "Take some time, for yourself."

Jo spent the rest of the day alone reading through Arthur's book collection and playing an old piano that was painfully out of tune. She thought about Riley and what keeping an arms-length even looked like. He had yet to write her back since she left, and that was what hurt the worst. All Jo wanted to do was see her friend and ask him why Tahal possibly thought it was important to tell her to stay away from him. To ask him why he hadn't written.

The sun had set and Jo was still in the shed thinking to herself where there was a light knock on the door. It opened slowly and Harry stepped in holding a letter and a plate of food, "Hey, Molly said to bring you this." He set down the food on the piano she was seated at, "This also came for you." He placed a small letter in her hands. "So, if you ever want to talk, or practice a duel just let me know." He scratched the back of his neck waiting for her to respond.

She turned to meet his eyes, "I know you've been through a lot." She sighed heavily, "How do you deal with all of it."

He looked away from her now not meeting Jo's eyes, "Hermionie, and Ron. They've always been there. You have to know who to trust I guess." He looked back to her, "If you bury it inside it'll never get better, just talk to someone you trust." He walked to the door. "When you're ready, you should come inside."

Jo grabbed the plate of food and followed him, "Hold on, I'm coming."

Inside everyone was obviously waiting on the couch and as soon as they saw Jo behind Harry the lot became panicked to look busy. Jo smiled at them and sat at the dinner table to eat. After a few moments of initial awkwardness, everyone started to warm up to each other again, talking and joking. Jo was able to relax after Harry's advice. He had made her sure of what she wanted to do. She was going to talk to Riley, even if he wasn't writing back she could write to him.

Jo finished her dinner and headed upstairs to begin her letter. She sat on her bed and began to write.

Dear Riley,

I miss you so much. I wish you would visit. Ocean is coming to visit in a few days and I really hope you'll go with her. I know I've sent you quite a few letters but I just don't understand why you're not writing back. Please at the least tell me you're okay.

I want to talk to you about all the weird things that have been happening. I don't know, I just have a bad feeling, you know?

Anyways write or visit soon.

Jo

Jo sealed the letter and remembered that she still had mail to open that Harry had given her. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out what was unmistakably Oceans handwriting. She only wrote in messy cursive. To read it Jo had to change glasses and put on All Reader's Language Glasses.

Jo!

Great news, Riley and I will be visiting at the end of the week! I'm hoping you could talk to him though. I went to visit him and as a warning, he looks terrible, you'll see. I tried to talk to him about it but he was really closed off. I know he prefers to talk to you so please try and talk to him about it.

I'll see you soon.

Ocean

Jo read over the letter and slid the one she had just written into the desk drawer for later. Deciding to just speak to Riley in a few days. Jo flopped back on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

-

There was a small knock on the door and Jo cracked open her eyes, the morning haze hitting her slightly. She coughed out a foggy, "Yes?"

"Oh, you're up, perfect." A large body flopped on top of her in bed. She didn't bother to fight, still too groggy and half asleep. "Who was your first-year crush."

She turned over trying to hold on to her sleep, "Fuck off George, you're relentless."

"Am I?" Jo could hear the smirk through the words and turned back over to face who she thought was George.

"For fucks sake what is it, Fred."

Fred pushed her over making room so they could lay next to each other, "A few things actually. First, what's going on with you and George? You guys went on like a three-hour walk and have been staring at each other all the time. I'm not dumb."

Jo huffed officially awake, "If anything ever happens I'm sure you'll be the first to know Freddie." Fred whined, "Anything else?"

He sighed and hesitated, "When's Ocean coming to visit?"

Jo finally opened her eyes fully, "Why?"

Fred turned a slight shade of pink, "She and I are fighting."

Jo sat up and looked at him, "She never gets mad? What could she possibly be mad about?"

Fred turned a deep crimson, "Very technically SHE kissed ME. In front of her now ex-boyfriend from Durmstrang. She said I should have stopped her."

Jo laughed lightly, "Knowing her she's just embarrassed she never moves in on guys."

Fred turned to her, "So you don't think she's seriously upset?"

Jo leaning on the headboard ran her fingers through Fred's hair to comfort him as he looked up at her, "I doubt it."

The door creaked open and George walked in stunned, he stood silently for a moment before Fred broke the silence, "Well that confirms it."

George broke from his trance defensively, "Confirms what?"

"Something is definitely going on here." Fred stood up from the bed and pointed his fingers at Jo and George as he walked toward George in the doorway.

George stood his ground blocking the door, "Yeah maybe with the two of you." He started to turn away but Fred grabbed his wrists and pulled him back.

Fred using all his leverage to push him back onto the bed, "If by going on you mean me asking for advice on Ocean then yes, soooo much is 'going on'" Fred used air quotes and overdramatized every move.

George began to protest but Fred danced out of the room locking the door behind him. George turned to Jo and she interrupted his thoughts answering his questions, "Fred wanted to know what to do with Ocean and how mad she is. He seemed genuinely concerned he hurt her."

Georges face softened slightly, "Well he did fuck it up pretty badly."

"How so I thought Ocean kissed him?"

"Oh, she did, but as soon as he got rejected by her because Ocean said she needed space, Fred slept with Angelina." George sat on the edge of Jo's bed.

"Oh, I'm surprised she hasn't killed him."

George turned to lay on his back, "Yeah, I mean they weren't super-official..."

"That doesn't matter, they obviously both had strong feelings for each other, sounds like they still might. I would be pissed if anyone did that to me."

George looked up at Jo, "So...you and Fred just talked about Ocean then?"

She looked down at him, "He also asked me what was going on with us, and I told him that if anything ever happens he'll likely be the first to know. He didn't really believe me but that's what I said."

George's eyes began to glass over, "But things have happened between us. Right? Like we are..." He paused for a moment trying to pick the right words, "seeing each other?"

Jo turned over so she was on top of George looking down at him, "George Weasley, if you so much as hold another girl's hand you'll be looking much worse than Fred."

His eyes turned playful and he wrapped his arms around Jo's waist, "Really? And what would you do about it?"

"Depends." Jo started to lay soft kisses on his neck. "Maybe..." She stopped and flashed a devilish smirk. "Maybe I'll go and kiss Perc-" George began to tickle Jo, getting her body to collapse onto his. George reached over to her nightstand grabbing her wand and cast a silencing spell while continuing to tickle her with his free hand. Jo begged for him to let up, as she thrashed on top of him. "GEORGE! PLEASE, GEORGE I CAN'T!" George tucked her wand behind his ear and stopped tickling her for a moment letting her body relax on his in a soft exhausted noodle-like state. While she was relaxed he slowly grabbed her hands and turned their bodies over so she was under him with her hands held above her head. Out of breath from the tickling Jo was unable to protest as he cast Incarcerous on her wrists tying them to the headboard. Jo looked at him with wide eyes still panting, out of breath. "George?"

"Shhh." He put his fingers to her lips. "Let me know when you want out, okay?"

"George, what are you doing?"

He bent down and kissed her cheek, "I'm going to show you why you don't want anyone else." His hands wandered towards hers and he dragged his fingertips from the top of her arms down towards her armpits with a feather-light touch. Jo struggled slightly, still extremely sensitive from the tickling. "I know you're sensitive, it's okay to move. Let the sensation overwhelm you." His hands trailed over her neck and face, and she shivered from the sensitivity and growing anticipation. His words lit a fire in her stomach, "I love watching you struggle under me." He put his face right next to her ear and bit softly on Jo's earlobe. She shuddered at the sensation, "Do you want me, Beck?" He trailed his tongue down her neck and she involuntarily bucked her hips into his thigh becoming more frustrated. Georges's hands moved along the sides of her body watching as he stopped at the sides of her chest. So close to where she wanted him to touch but still not reaching out. "I said...'' He bit into her shoulder earning a small moan, "Do you want me?"

She breathed into her words, "Yes, George. I need you to touch me." He grinned and allowed his hands to softly trace her nipples over her shirt. Jo's entire body arched upwards desperate for more contact, "George please." She whined breathlessly.

He stopped removing his hands from her breasts and began to trace her face again, "Seeing you like this is intoxicating," He kissed her jaw and Jo let out an exhausted sigh at the least wanting a kiss. He smiled at her and she tried to still her body and not allow him to get the best of her. George noticed Jo's body stiffen and chuckled lightly. "Alright, Beck two can play at this game." He brought his lips to hers and pulled away as she leaned in for a kiss, only to smash his lips on hers a moment later. He wanted her to know he was in control. Slowly he traced his hands down to her pants. George paused at the top button, "Is this okay?" Jo nodded but that wasn't good enough for George. He placed his hand on her jaw in a controlling moment, "Use your words, princess."

Jo felt herself shift under the name, she liked it. "George stop playing please just touch me."

He smiled and started to peel her pants off her legs exposing them to the bitter morning air. His body followed the pants as he pulled them down. He looked up at Jo, his head at her feet. George pulled Jo's feet as far apart as far as he could and started to lay soft kisses on her ankles working his way up her left leg with his mouth and her right leg with a soft hand. Finally, he was to her middle and he started to pull off her black cotton underwear repeating the same steps from the pants.

The anticipation was almost too much for Jo, every move George made had her begging for another. She tried her best not to move but with him kissing up her leg she felt herself moaning and writhing around desperate for him.

Finally, George reached her exposed middle. He looked at her with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Jo couldn't handle the play anymore and she began to beg, "Fuck George, please touch me. I need you, I can't handle this anymore, please." He obliged, reaching her center, and began to explore using his tongue. Upon the contact Jo's head flung back hitting the headboard, "oh mmm-my," She moaned in ecstasy and he quickly and suddenly pushed his tongue into her clitoris. "Merlin, George, yye-yes!" Jo's hips bucked into his head, and he grabbed her hips and pushed them down into place making her breathe in sharply. George pressed into her hips no doubt bruising them and sped up his pace. Jo's legs started to shake under him, "George I'm gonna, I'm getting close."

George pulled his head away. "I promise you don't want anyone else or you'll be left feeling a lot more desperate than you are right now." He stood up off the bed and released her hands. George unlocked the door and smiled wickedly "Don't touch yourself." He left Jo on the bed dripping and headed downstairs for breakfast unphased.


	7. The Kaleidoscope

Jo sat on her bed, fucking fuming. George had gotten her desperate and then up and left, right when she wanted him most. It was a bit sadistic. She spent the entire day thinking of a good way to get revenge and constantly came up short. Every thought she stumbled on was either too mean or too small. The worst part was the whole day George had this fucking smirk that left Jo seething with anger. Finally, she snapped.

All the kids in the house sat in the livingroom post-dinner playing games amongst themselves or in Jo's case doing some potions homework that she had procrastinated on. That's when she heard her golden opportunity to get back at George.

Ginny nudged Ron as he played a game of Chess with Harry, "Come ON Ron! I see the way you look at her, just tell her you like her! She won't care that you're the most unfortunate looking one of the lot!" She laughed slightly as Ron blushed a deep crimson, and got distracted enough to lose a bishop. He sighed trying to ignore her, and Ginny continued her pestering. "I'm sure you could always ask out someone more your speed. Maybe Neville?"

Jo took her moment to pipe up, not looking up from her book. "You know it's quite offensive when you tease Ron about his looks, Ginny." Jo felt all eyes turn on her and Ginny was by her side on the couch in seconds.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and poked Jo's arm forcefully, "And why is that?" Jo could hear the smirk in Ginny's voice.

Still looking at her book, Jo responded, "Well, Ron was my first year crush. I saw him on the platform dropping off Fred and George and thought he was fit." Jo finally looked up from her book and saw everyone's wide eyes looking at her, the entire lot slack-jawed. Except for George who had his jaw clenched tight. With that Jo left the entire group surprised and retired for the night feeling successful.

-

The next few days came and went really quickly. Jo and George hadn't spoken more than a few words in passing. They both wanted to talk to each other desperately but were both also incredibly stubborn waiting for the other to break the silence. Finally, George broke the silence. After dinner he pulled Jo aside, "Hey can I talk to you upstairs?"

Jo felt a weight lift off her shoulders happy George broke the silence. "Yeah of course right now?"

George nodded, "Yeah, in uh, Ron's room." Jo was suspicious but also too happy to talk to George to say no. She followed him to Ron's room. George shut the door behind them and opened the window, waving for Jo to come over to it. "Here," She walked over slowly and hesitantly, once about three feet away George screamed, "NOW FRED!" Ambushed, George and Fred grabbed Jo by her ankles and proceeded to dangle her out of the window.

Jo immediately began to scream, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! PULL ME UP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Fred and George grinned widely. George yelled over her screams, "You can come up when you tell us who your first year crush was!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU GITS WHO IT WAS! LET ME UP!"

Fred cackled, "We asked Mom, Dad, Ginny, and Ron! Ron wasn't on the platform! He walked through his first year! So we'll repeat..." George joined in with Fred, "WHO WAS IT!"

Jo felt the tears starting to stream down her forehead, "I'M NOT TELLING!"

Fred cackled maniacally, "Hope our arms don't get tired!" He loosened his grip and let Jo slip a little.

She screamed out not having any words let just pure panic. She screamed so hard she didn't hear Molly screaming at the boys to pull her up. Finally, back in the house, Jo rushed to her room not wanting to stick around and watch the screaming match between Molly and the boys break out.

George rushed after Jo, but his mother's firm grip on the back of his sweater pulled him back. "GEORGE WEASLEY YOU LEAVE THAT POOR GIRL ALONE." She tore into them for the better part of an hour, then dragged them both to Jo to apologize. She knocked on the door sweetly, and Jo opened it. Her eyes were red and irritated. Throughout their entire apology, Jo didn't make eye contact with either twin. All she said was a curt thank you and closed the door. Molly escorted the twins to their room and stomped up the stairs to hers furiously.

Finally, alone George turned to Fred, "I need to talk to her." he started towards their door, and found himself now stopped by his twin obstructing his path.

Fred looked at him confused, "I know how you feel about her, but please, you've given me no information other than what we practised you'd tell her. And now you're acting strange. You feel bad about pranks on her and you're not focusing on anything. Will you just fill me in on what's going on."

George sighed heavily understanding Fred's frustration, "I will tell you what's going on, but can I please talk to her before she goes to bed?"

Fred stepped out of the way and motioned to the door letting George leave.

George crept to her room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Finally, when he made it to her door he gave it the softest of knocks. Behind the door, Jo moaned, "What."

George whispered, "Will you let me in, please?"

The door cracked open, Jo was sitting on her bed with a potions book while she tucked her wand behind her ear. "What is it?"

George entered closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of Jo's bed. "I wanted to properly apologize." Jo shifted her body away from his and looked down at her book not reading just looking at the pages to not look at him. George paused for a moment trying to think of the right thing to say but came up short. He only had a way to show her she was sorry. "Do you have that kaleidoscope I gave you?"

Jo's brow furrowed, "It's on the desk if you want it back." She kept her eyes on the book in front of her as George rose briefly and grabbed the wooden box that contained it.

He sat back on the bed and began to speak, "So uh I was going to wait to show you this," He opened the box and grabbed the kaleidoscope, "So this gift is a lot cooler than you think."

Jo finally looked at him furiously, "Can this please wait until tomorrow, I'm not in the fucking mood to listen to you."

George replied calmly and sweetly, "I promise it will be worth it Beck." Jo felt herself soften at his tone and the way he said her last name. Normally it was competitive, he used it to taunt her or get under her skin a bit, but this time it was loving and sweet. George smiled at her and she softened even more. George grabbed the kaleidoscope out of the box and held it to Jo, "Look at me through this."

She hesitated for a moment but did as he instructed, "Merlin George," Jo whispered, taken aback. The kaleidoscope focused on Georges's face and what would normally be a sea of beautiful unique colour and design turned grey and blue around Georges's face. Jo felt a warm feeling in her stomach and then a wave of guilt, regret, and sorrow washed over her. She pulled the kaleidoscope away and returned to feeling angry and touched at the same time. "What did that do?"

George scooted closer to her putting his hands near her but not touching her, "It made you feel how I felt for a brief moment."

Tears whelmed up in Jo's eyes and she handed him the kaleidoscope, "Here, look at me."

George gazed through the kaleidoscope. Bright intricate designs of red and yellow swarmed around her face. He pulled the kaleidoscope away quickly, "Why are you embarrassed?"

Jo blushed and pulled her knees to her chest resting her forehead on them. "Because you were my first year crush, you dolt." She punched George's arm lightly, and he felt his face set fire to itself up.

"Why is that embarrassing?"

Jo looked at George through glassy eyes, "Because you've never really seen me until we literally got sat next to each other."

George's eyes began to whelm with tears too, "That is not fucking true. I'd been trying to get your attention for years. I would pull your hood over your head and steal your notes, I filled your room with bubbles, and in fifth year I stole your books just so you would go to the library so I could ask you for help."

Jo's tears overwhelmed her and started to roll down her cheeks softly, "That was all you?" She laughed softly and finally met his hands with hers. "I didn't mind the bubbles, they were really fun, and I got a bigger room." George began to cry relieved that she was laughing and seemed lighter. Jo whipped away his tears with the pad of her thumb, "Awe, come here." She opened her arms and he pulled her into a hug.

They both sobbed lightly in their embrace. George pulled out after a few minutes, and looked at Jo intently before asking, "Can I kiss you?" Jo nodded her head as she continued to cry relieved. The kiss was sweet and desperate all at once. They both had tears running down their faces into their lips and smiled into it, happy to finally touch after days of anger and revenge plots.

When they broke away they both paused for a moment not wanting to separate from the other just yet. Jo spoke up, "Will you just, uh, stay. Just for a bit."

George smiled like he was on top of the world, "Of course Beck." He swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her head into his chest swinging her body so she was now on top of him and he had her back propped on the headboard.

Jo rested on him and felt her whole body ease and relax at his touch. She whispered softly drifting into an exhausted sleep, "George? You don't have to ask to kiss me anymore. You can just kiss me." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, silently understanding.

Jo fell asleep quickly resting her head on George. He watched her sleep so peacefully it was memorizing. Her face was relaxed and her tough exterior was gone. Jo looked perfect to George, peaceful, unguarded. She was normally more defensive and quick to protect herself, but asleep she looked real.

He watched her for hours thinking about a future with her. He knew it was wrong to dream out a relationship before it really began, but his mind couldn't help but wonder. As he relaxed and allowed his mind to drift he studied the room.

It was a combination of Jo and Charlie. Charlie's things were all left neat and untouched. Jo's items however were strewn about in messes on the floor, and walls. Her things, however, never quite intersected with Charlies, despite how messy her things seemed. Georges's eyes fell to the desk and he saw the mountain of papers laying in between open books. He looked over everything spotting mostly what looked to be defence against the dark arts, work but appeared more advanced than he'd seen. His eyes followed the mountain on the desk down to a trail of papers on the floor leading to the bed. Georges's eyes continued to follow the work up to the nightstand. Sitting on the nightstand was the book Jo had been reading when he walked in, some potions notes with a chart for potions, their effects, and physical appearances, and finally a small box of potions. A few George immediately noticed as rare and highly valuable, the others he didn't immediately notice but figured out what they were using her notes.

Amortentia

Mother-of-pearl sheen, and spiralling steam.

Most powerful love potion in the world. Causes extreme infatuation but not real love. The dosage needs to be given every week or the effects will wear off.

Smells of, chamomile daisies, cinnamon, butterscotch candy, and-

George stretched slightly dying to see the next words. He moved slowly trying not to wake Jo. As he shifted she let out a quiet groan and turned slightly, despite her movement she remained asleep and stilled herself. George held his breath, looking down at her to be sure she was unbothered. After a few moments, he looked back to the page.

George Weasley's wool sweater.

His eyes grew large and his heartbeat quickened. He had to smell the potion. He had to know if he smelled her, and what else he might smell. His eyes danced over the list again.

Chamomile daisies, cinnamon, butterscotch candy, and George Weasley's wool sweater.

He couldn't help but find himself in the list. He loved butterscotch candy and always had a small stash. His mother's favourite flavour was cinnamon, he often smelled like it after being at home. Then there was the obvious, HIS wool sweater. Not just any wool sweater. He felt so special, so seen. Often George was Fred's shadow but even talking about what she smelled George felt like the centre of the universe for the first time. He felt like the centre of her universe. George wanted her desperately. To own her, to be her everything. His mind drifted momentarily to a future with her, before snapping back to the potions work.

George looked at the nightstand for the potion and saw it teetering on the far edge. He took a deep breath and moved swiftly grabbing the potion and immediately looking down to see if he had disturbed Jo. She turned slightly but remained fast asleep. George relaxed and stroked her hair for a moment before uncorking the small vile and taking a small sniff. Instantly his senses were flooded. He smelt campfire, oranges, chamomile, it was all her. Everything he was smelling was her. His head darted around the room and he saw it all. Chocolate oranges scattered by the bedside half-eaten. Chamomile crowns her sister made her hung from the mirror facing the bed. He bent his head down and buried his face in her hair, campfire.

Georges's heart was racing and he could barely contain it. His palms sweat slightly and he felt arousal gathering in a pit in his stomach. He thought of the morning and telling her what he smelled. He wanted her to know everything. George reached to put the potion back, eager to rest so he could skip time to when he wanted to be. In his excitement, he didn't realize how fast he was moving. George reached to put the potion back and Jo's head dropped off his torso, finally waking her up.

"George?" Jo's voice was groggy and hoarse as she opened her eyes looking up at him.

He scrambled, placing the potion back in the box and meeting her exhausted and once again guarded face. "Sorry, Princess." George kissed the top of her head and melted into the bed putting his head on her pillow. They laid facing each other.

Hey, eyes cracked open a little more and she looked at him, "Princess?"

George snaked his arms around her waist, "You act so tough but I know you're not." he pulled her close and kissed her gently.

She blushed slightly, "I don't act like that though, your princeliness?" Jo giggled slightly, mocking George.

George smiled and leaned into her so their faces were inches apart, "I guess if I were calling you princess and not her majesty I would be above you in rank..." He couldn't help himself after knowing what she smelled. He wanted her desperately, in every way. "So..." He tilted his head putting his mouth to her ear, "Daddy is fine, or Sir. Just so you know who's in charge."

She exhaled out of her nose, laughing lightly still not taking him seriously or picking up on the innuendo in the slightest. "We'll see about that." Her tone changed, becoming tired again, "What were you doing when you woke me up?" She turned over so he was spooning her.

George sighed and placed his head in the crook of her neck, "I saw your notes and the Amortentia. I wanted to smell it for myself."

She nodded slowly just barely listening. In a soft supportive voice, she asked, "What did you smell?"

George was slightly taken aback. He was expecting her to be mad or embarrassed by the intrusion, but she was totally fine. "Well, I smelled, oranges, cinnamon, a campfire, and well, you." George ran his fingers through Jo's hair before letting his hand travel and rest on her hip.

Jo leaned back into him enjoying the intimate touch more than she realized. "I'm happy you smelled me." The end of her sentence drifted off as she fell back asleep.

George whispered, "Me too." making small circles on her skin before drifting off as well.

-

George woke up and felt a rush of urgency as he assessed the situation. Jo's behind was pressed up tightly against him, his morning wood very obviously digging into her back. He quickly began to sink out of the bed, covering her with blankets as he went so she wouldn't notice the cold. Once free he rushed to his room and shut the door quickly before anyone could see him.

Fred turned over half asleep and cracked open his eyes, "Well you were gone for the night so I'm expecting a wild fucking story." Fred rubbed his eyes and sat up on his elbows waiting for said story.

George looked down at him angrily, "Not everything is about sex, you twat." He fell into his bed facing the wall away from Fred.

Fred's tone softened, "Comeon at least tell me what happened in general. You did promise." Fred threw a little piece of chocolate from his bedside at his brother hoping he would accept the peace offering.

George picked up the chocolate and turned over to face his brother. "Well, I showed her the kaleidoscope." He bit into the chocolate softly taking his time.

Fred looked at him with a prolonged exasperation, "and?"

George set the chocolate on his bedside table and grabbed butterscotch to replace it. "She was embarrassed because I was her crush in first year."

Fred looked at him quizzically, "That makes no sense, aren't you two? Like? Ya, know?" He tried to find the words but came up short not knowing how to define the two.

George sighed, popping the candy in his mouth, "She didn't think I liked her back before this year. But then, I told her I did, and we kissed." A small smile crept onto his face as he talked about her.

Fred looked like he was about to kill himself or George waiting for more details. Fred motioned his hand at George's crotch, "AND?"

George scoffed, "No, none of that. And I don't think there will be any of that for a fair while." Fred looked flabbergasted, and George continued hoping to sidestep unwanted questions. "It's not a matter of not wanting to. I don't want size to be a problem is all." George shifted slightly feeling uncomfortable.

Fred scoffed at him, "Bonkers you are. If she runs away from a big dick then she's insane and not the one for you." Fred chuckled slightly.

George rolled his eyes, "You should know just as well as I do that some girls will walk away if the task is too daunting. Plus she's special Freddie. I don't think other guys took care of her needs in that department, from what she's told me and what I've experienced. I want to show her what it's like to be put first."

Fred got out of bed chuckling to himself, he stopped in front of George's bed. "That romantic in a fucked up sexually deviant way. You're more patient than me." He patted Georges's shoulder and walked downstairs.

George laid in bed for a while thinking about what he didn't tell his brother. The Amortentia. What did it mean, if they smelled each other? In a way, he hoped that it meant they were meant to be. The thought popped in and out of his head a few times. Sometimes met with panic and other times absolute bliss. What if he messed it up? Was that his shot at love gone? What if she stopped smelling him one day? But then there were the good questions. Were they in fact meant to be? Soulmates? His mind reeled and then suddenly stopped at a small knock on the door. His voice came urgent and distracted, "Come in!"

The door creaked open and Jo popped her head in, "You sound busy, I can talk to you later."

She started to close the door but George practically yelled, "NO!" The door stopped where it was and he cleared his throat, "No, uh, I was just thinking. Please come in."

Jo entered and sat on Fred's bed across from him. She wasted no time in morning pleasantries and skipped to what was on her mind, "Did I do something wrong? You left and I just wanted to see that we were okay and ask what happened." Jo had been thinking about how to bring it up all morning when she noticed him leave. She wanted to do it smoothly and effortlessly but failed to come up with a good way how. Instead, she immediately confronted him.

Jo was no stranger to confrontation, it came easier to her than most. She was always clear and direct with her communication. At times she wished to be more eloquent and formal but her compulsive behaviour often got the best of her, especially now. She was dreading this conversation. Hoping George hadn't changed his mind and wouldn't tell her to sod off. The irrational thoughts gnawed at her. The second he took to respond felt like forever.

George smiled, "Nothing's wrong Beck." He said her last name in the same tone he did the night before. It was sweet and enduring. She melted when he said it, and her body and mind relaxed. George swung himself out of bed and sat next to her on Fred's bed. He tucked her hair behind her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I just wanted to let you sleep peacefully." George kissed Jo's neck softly as she leaned into him. He enjoyed it, playing with her hair and kissing her neck softly.

After a few moments, Jo stood abruptly, "I'm sorry. I have to get ready." She was blushing a fierce crimson and shuffled off to her room not allowing George to see her flustered face for too long.

Jo shuffled back to her room and got ready for the day. Riley and Ocean were set to come right after breakfast. She wanted to look perfect even though they no doubt wouldn't care what she looked like. Jo shuffled through clothes piled on the floor and ripped through her trunk making a huge mess within the mess she already had. She finally settled on a Nine Inch Nails T-shirt and light denim wash jeans. Jo kept her hair down and combed over her bangs straightening herself out. Finally, she slipped on a pair of brown converse and stomped downstairs.

Jo sat across from Arthur and quickly got lost in conversation with him. "You know, I could teach you how to actually play the piano out back?"

Arthur boomed over the table in excitement, "OH THAT WOULD BE FABULOUS! What can you teach me first?"

Jo laughed lightly, "Maybe just some chords first?"

Arthur was grinning ear to ear, "Oh fabulous! I'm sure I'll get the hang of it quickly! I've always been a fast learner you know."

Molly butted in, "Have you quickly learned to get to work on time?" Arthurs's eyes dashed to his watch and he stood quickly apparating away, not even bothering to take the extra moment to use the floo.

Jo began to eat instead of talk as the rest of the family joined the table. George sat beside her silently resting his hand on her thigh. Jo blushed slightly, enjoying the small touch.

Halfway through breakfast, the floo roared, spitting up green flames, Ocean and Riley stepped into the house. Before thinking much Jo whipped out of her chair and tackled them both in a hug.

Ocean laughed loudly loving the affection, "DAM JO, you got fast!"

Riley chuckled softly, "And stronger...though." Riley grabbed Jo's arms and twisted her body so he had her pinned down, "Yeah I'm still stronger." Their eyes met for a moment and Riley leaned in his face inches from Jo. Riley felt a fire in his stomach pulling him towards Jo.

Jo interrupted awkwardly stopping Riley from leaning in any more, "These are the Weasley's!" Riley loosened his grip and Jo effortlessly slid out from under him and stood to face him and Ocean. "This is Molly, who you don't know, and obviously Ron, George, Fred, and Ginny you know. Harry stays on holiday here as well." Jo motioned to each of the family members as she spoke.

Molly let Jo finish her introductions and ran over to the two guests wrapping them each in a tight hug. "Welcome! Welcome! We have plenty of food, are you hungry?!?!" Ocean and Riley both shook their heads, "Well I'm sure you would love nothing more than to catch up! Please take the living room or the garden is just starting to come back to life after winter!"

Ocean grinned, "Oh, thank you so much! If it's okay Riley and I would love to get caught up in the garden?" Ocean turned to Jo incredibly excited. Jo nodded and the three headed outside. Once outside, Ocean snapped off beginning her intense questioning. "So how's Tahal? You look amazing." Ocean started to pull on Jo's clothing pulling up the hem of her shirt to see her more fit body and grabbing her arms feeling for muscle.

Jo tried to break out of Oceans grabs but her hands were persistent, "Bloody Hell Ocean! I'm fine there is no need to feel me up."

Ocean giggled and grabbed Jo's behind before letting up on her constant assault. "Buns of steel I'm proud! I always saw you becoming this terrifying badass."

Riley scoffed, "I don't know about terrifying," His eyes raked over Jo, making her shudder.

Jo shot him a warning glance, but instead of looking away, she studied him for a moment. He looked terrible. The bags under his eyes were black and blue, and his straight black hair had grown down to his chin. Normally he was well-groomed and insisted on getting the exact right amount of sleep. Now he looked like a totally different person, even his meticulous clothing was hanging off him loosely. Riley was a husk of his former self.


	8. Talk to Me

Jo shot him a warning glance, but instead of looking away, she studied him for a moment. He looked terrible. The bags under his eyes were black and blue, and his straight black hair had grown down to his chin. Normally he was well-groomed and insisted on getting the exact right amount of sleep. Now he looked like a totally different person, even his meticulous clothing was hanging off him loosely. Riley was a husk of his former self.

"Well I can't steal your whole thing Mr.Scary can I?" Jo crossed her arms and started to walk to Ocean in protest. Behind her George, Fred, Ron, Lelani, Harry, and Ginny came sprinting out of the house holding Quidditch gear.

Fred bellowed over everyone, "ANYONE INTERESTED IN A FRIENDLY GAME?"

Ocean retorted quickly not holding back, "Nothing would interest me less than to play a game with YOU." The glare she shot at Fred was the most intense and wicked one Jo had ever seen cross Oceans face.

Fred immediately quieted under her gaze and Ginny stepped in, "Well you could play against him? I do like your fire, perhaps you can be on my team then?"

Ocean scoffed towards Fred and smiled wickedly and Ginny, "That's an outstanding idea," Ocean walked towards Ginny linking their arms together, "I did always find you the superior Quidditch player."

Fred looked like he was about to explode in defence but George spoke over his brother's obvious anger before it spilt out, "Who picks the other team then?"

Ron, not noticing the tension nominated himself, "Me obviously, that way I can pick Harry so Ginny won't"

Fred spoke in a frustrated grunt under his breath, "You could have just let Harry pick his own team, mate."

Ron scoffed, "Well I'm planning on winning and whatever team Harry is on will win, so I had to ensure we were on the same team." Practically everyone rolled their eyes.

Ginny bit back at Ron, "I wouldn't be so sure Ron, I'll have George and Jo. You can have Fred and Riley."

Lelani piped up before becoming drafted, "I would quite like to judge if alright. I don't think Quidditch is to my specific skill set."

Ginny smiled at her, "Thank you so much! I'm sure you'll remain impartial." Ginny and Lelani's eyes rested on the others for a second before Fred cleared his throat breaking Ginny's intent eye contact. "Right now, on my team, Ocean, George, Jo and on Harry's, Fred, Riley, and Ron. I think we just play with the Quaffle and the Snitch because our teams are smaller than normal." George and Fred huffed but ultimately everyone agreed.

Ginny and Harry both nominated themselves as seeker for their teams with no opposition. Ocean, and Ron each designated themselves as keepers. The left Jo, and George vs Riley and Fred.

The game started out easy for the first twenty minutes. Everyone was playful and nice for the most part. George and Jo worked effortlessly weaving themselves in between Fred and Riley constantly stealing the Quaffle. Getting the ball was the easy bit, actually scoring on Ron was tougher than they expected. He seemed to just naturally reflect everything they had. After about twenty minutes of near-miss after near-miss George was becoming increasingly frustrated. To him, it was less about Ron doing well and more about being shown up in front of the girl he liked. To everyone around him he just appeared competitive.

Finally, George had the ball and threw what he thought would be the perfect goal. George aimed for the rim of the floating hoop behind Ron, hoping it would just graze the brim bouncing it in. He felt his chest swell as the ball flew to the exact spot he was aiming for. What George did not anticipate however was Riley flying parallel to Ron and grabbing the quaffle mere inches away from where George had been aiming. George couldn't help himself as he snapped, "FUCK!" Jo flew beside him and rubbed his shoulder squeezing it tightly before flying back after Fred to guard him. There was a slight pause in the game, a still moment where Riley stared at her flabbergasted as she comforted him.

The moment was broken by Lelani on the ground yelling up in a wispy voice, "No cursing!"

Riley snapped looking at the two, he flew full speed for Ocean knocking George back on his broom and Fred despite sharing a team. As he neared the floating hoop acting as a goal, Riley threw the ball so violently it nearly combust. Ocean tried her best to block it, but hesitated, terrified if she caught the dam thing she'd break. The ball flew through the hoop and Lelani's small voice echoed up, "Ten points!"

Riley had a flame in his hollowed eyes as he looked at George with contempt. George wore a similar look, though far less malicious. George had yet to realize the nature of Riley's contempt. For Riley this had nothing to do with the game, it was all about Jo. Watching her comfort George for losing made him wildly jealous even if he didn't realize it for himself.

From then on out the game continued more violently than it had before. George and Riley were flying into each other, shoving back and forth, and generally playing a nastier game between themselves. It didn't take long for the others to catch on either. The two weren't only knocking into each other but everyone else as well. After a while, Fred and Jo simply started to dodge the boys as they were too caught up competing against each other, neither passed the ball.

Jo felt a pit in her stomach watching the two play so harshly. Why did they have to play like this? She never understood their completion, it always seemed so pointless. To her, the twins always despised anyone in Slytherin and it made absolutely no sense. Now especially watching George, it seemed like such a personal attack for something as small as one's house.

Distracted in her own thoughts she didn't notice the scene playing out in front of her. Riley and George were wrestling in midair both clutching tightly to the quaffle as Ginny came racing from above after the snitch. Each too wrapped up in their individual games to realize they were heading straight for a collision with the other. Ginny dived in between Riley and George accidentally, her vision only focusing on the snitch. The two boys spun out for a moment and instantly began to fly towards each other once they regained control of their brooms. This time, however, both boys had dropped the ball and were instead just flying at each other full speed.

Riley needed the confrontation as furry overtook him, George, however, thought he had the ball and was simply too far away to notice Riley had in fact also dropped it. Jo snapped from her tedious inner dialogue and began to fly toward them, trying to stop a serious altercation as she noticed both boys had dropped the quaffle. She yelled at them both as she approached but neither so much as glanced at her. Before she could reach them, the two came right to each other nearly colliding. George steered away as he approached Riley, realizing he didn't have the ball. Riley, on the other hand, didn't flinch, cocking his fist back and aiming for George.

George steering away, gave Jo just enough time to dart in front of Riley in an attempt to stop him. She put her hand up frantically screaming for him to stop, but Riley mid punch couldn't stop his fist fast enough.

He punched into her hand and there was a blood-curdling scream before Jo lost grip of her broom and was suddenly slipping off. Fred watching the who thing from a few feet below flew beneath her and caught her. He flew her down and everyone gathered on the ground around her, except Riley who stood a few paces away. Soft bickering broke out and the group quickly interrupted by Molly. Molly ran out of the house talking to herself and the group, "I heard the scream from the house, who-" She reached the centre of the circle and saw Jo crying in the long grass holding her finger. Molly pursed her lips and held out her hand for Jo's. She inspected the hand for only a moment before leaning into Lelani's ear, "Just a broken finger love, how about you give it a go?"

Lelani stepped toward Jo and held out her wand. She paused for a moment before she cast her spell, searching her sister's eyes for consent. Jo gave her permission, nodding while still crying. Lelani's voice came still soft but extremely confident, "Episkey."

Jo's broken finger snapped into place and she screamed out one last time, "AH- FUCK!" she recoiled grabbing her hand and rocking into the ground for a moment before sitting up and examining her hand. The pain had left as quickly as it had come and there wasn't a scratch on her. She smiled as she got up and gave her sister an especially warm hug. "You're going to be such a great healer." Lelani blushed and smiled sheepishly.

The tender moment was quickly broken by Molly, "Mind telling me HOW her finger ended up broken?" Her eyes fixed on Fred, assuming he was to blame.

George spoke clearly, "Don't blame us, ask Mr.Cygnet over there." He motioned towards Riley who was standing behind the group.

Riley scratched the back of his neck and refused to make eye contact with one, electing to instead look at the ground. "I'm really sorry Jo, it was a total accident."

George bit into him, "How so? Weren't you aiming for me? Would hitting me have been an accident?" George walked towards him swiftly, and Jo again collided between the two.

"Enough! Both of you! Everyone, please go inside. Molly I'm going to speak with Riley and then he's leaving. I'm terribly sorry." The group shuffled inside but George stayed back. His gaze shifted from the house to Jo, unsure where he was supposed to be. Jo saw him slightly confused and decided for him, "Go inside please."

George hesitated again but walked inside. Jo could see out of the corner of her eye the living room window crowded with familiar faces. She didn't fully look over, not wanting Riley to notice the family watching. She instead looked at him, hellbent on getting answers. "What's wrong with you?" Riley looked back at her.

His hollow eyes and dead face made him look like a ghost. The boy used to be this strong intimidating front, practically unbreakable. Now he looked like he'd let a gust of wind take him away. "I just got too competitive. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He started to walk past her but Jo caught his arm firmly.

She stood her ground unyielding, "No, I mean what's wrong with you. You look fucking dead, you're sulking, not writing me back, and when I do see you... you pick fights?"

He swung his body around to face her, accidentally pulling Jo into him in the process. Her grip on him was so strong that when he turned she had no choice but to yield to his movements. Despite being so hollow he was still stronger than her and towered over her like a Greek god. The anger in his eyes was obvious but he spoke softly and candid, "You left, and I love Ocean but it's not the same. She has her other Gryffindor friends who are bright and not terribly serious. The other Slytherins are fine they're just really different is all." His eyes darted down clearly holding more in. Jo reached up to his shoulder and rubbed his shoulder softly giving it a tight squeeze. She watched his face contort for a moment deciding on what to say next. "The break hasn't been easy either. My parents have had a lot of their old friends over and everyone seems really interested in you but rarely talks to me about myself. I know that's selfish."

Jo pulled him into a hug and a tear rolled down her cheek softly. It felt terrible knowing he was in so much pain. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. Still, why didn't you write, you could have told me all this?" She looked up at him. He held a stone expression not allowing himself to break.

He stood for a moment trying to find the right words. Finally, he started in a barely audible whisper, "I just couldn't picture it. You changed." Jo tilted her head not understanding, hoping he would go on. "I saw your letters to Ocean. About how you were learning to fight, and enjoying your time with the Weasley's." He spat out their name with a bit of contempt. "I just couldn't picture you anymore. The Jo I loved!" Jo's expression went blank as he continued, "I was wrong for the most part. You look different, but you're essentially the same." He brushed his hand on her cheek and his stone expression finally broke looking at her with total lust.

Jo pushed him back, less focused on him telling her he loved her and more concerned with what he said before. "What's so wrong with the Weasley's?"

Riley looked at her bewildered for a moment before his eyes darkened, "It's it obvious? Look at this place Jo, it's a trash heap! These people are not who you want to associate with-"

Jo cut him off hearing everything she needed, "Keep that fucking shit to yourself. They took me and Lelani in when they didn't have to. They have been the family I needed when I didn't have anyone! Especially not you!" Jo was closing in on him pushing him back like she was ready to fight. "Also I love this house, because of the people who live in it! Don't you dare tell me who to associate with and who not to! You and your fucking death eater friends are not gods gift believe it or not."

Riley saw red as she pushed him one final time. He grabbed her wrist and held them to her side. He felt a burn in his chest, wanting her to understand they were no good for her. Wanting her to see what she deserved. "You're being stubborn. I would rather see you with any of my other friends than see you rub up on a Weasley again." Jo was shocked, she couldn't find the right words or emotions to understand what he was saying. She began to struggle against his grip, feeling the hurt and anger rise in her stomach. He released her after a moment. As she opened her mouth to spit back, he spoke over her. "I'm going to go, you need to cool off."

He walked towards the house not stopping or saying a word to anyone before using the floo to get back home.

Ocean, who was watching in the house, spirited out and tackled Jo. "I'm sorry. I thought he would be less bitter seeing you in person. He's been like this for weeks to everyone but me."

Jo sighed hugging her friend close, "He just needs time. He's confused and he's been given all this information that's just total lies. He's too smart to not see it, and when he does he's going to snap."

Ocean pulled out of their hug, "I don't think that's it..." She shot Jo a look of pity. "You missed it, but he loves you. I think he's heartbroken. He misses you, and I think after the Yule ball he thought you two would start something. He's just mad at the world."

Jo crossed her arms becoming defensive, "That's so dumb. He never told me how he felt or that he wanted anything more. Plus he also said he loves you."

Ocean bit her lip and paused thinking of what to say, "There were a lot of signs, I think you just never noticed because you never felt the same. And sure he loves me but he loves you." She got up brushing herself off. "I'm going to head home. Molly invited me to dinner tomorrow night instead of tonight, so I'll see you then." She bent down giving Jo a half hug and left her with her thoughts.

Jo only sat for a moment till George came out, "Mind if I take a seat?" She nodded to where Ocean had sat moments before. "You okay?" He sat in Oceans spot.

Jo held up her hand, "Lelani did a really good job, so it doesn't hurt anymore." She wiggled her fingers proving to George she was fine.

He laid back in the grass and mumbled, "I meant like emotions wise. I kinda saw you two through the window... fighting....and he yelled out that he loved you?" His words came out soft and strained. George's entire body tensed in anticipation of her response. He didn't want to say what he was saying. It was nerve-racking asking her about it but George felt he had to. He not only wanted to be there for her but he also needed the reassurance that she wouldn't have a change of heart.

Jo laid back next to him, "He said things about you, your family. I didn't mean to snap at him but I did. I just couldn't listen to him shit talk the people I care for." She rolled on her side to look at the mountain of a man next to her. Even laying down the environment yielded to him, the grass around him flattening out, rather than fluffing around him like it did Jo. He looked stiff as a board. His face was emotionless but his eyes were filled with worry. Jo's voice came out soft and gentle, "He's one of my oldest and closest friends. I love him and Ocean. He said he loves Ocean too. But I'll only love them like you love Fred. We grew up together. What I feel for him and what I feel for you are totally different." Jo flipped over back on her back blushing hard at her last remark.

As she turned on her back George turned on his side, now looking at her. "What do you feel for me?" He studied her for a moment while she thought. Noticing how her hair laid out on the grass, making a perfect halo around her face. Watching as her nose scrunched up as she spoke, still thinking.

"I guess. I get nervous around you. Like I want to be liked and accepted by you. But with Ocean and Riley I'm not afraid of rejection nor do I pine for their acceptance. I don't get ready with them in mind as I do with you, and I don't rehearse my conversations with them as I do ours." George tilted his head back to look at the house, hoping no one was looking out of the window. He caught a glance of the entire family staring out. Jo caught him out of the corner of her eye, straining his neck for a glance behind him. "They're all staring aren't they?"

George sighed heavily, "It appears so." He laid back on the ground roughly and sighed heavily. "I can't wait to kiss you later. Without a million eyes on me."

Jo stood up abruptly and offered her hand to George to help him stand up. He accepted her hand but leaned on her too heavily as he pulled her back to the ground next to him. Jo collided with the group quickly, "Fuck George!"

George stood up quickly and helped her up. "I'm so sorry I wasn't trying to pull you down."

Jo laughed lightly, "I'd hate to see you try." Once up off the ground, the two made their way back to the house.

Mrs.Weasley greeted Jo first with a crushing hug, "Just know you will always have a home here. We heard the shouting and if there is anything I can ever do to make you more comfortable-"

Jo cut her off swiftly, "There is nothing I would ever change. I am so thankful to stay somewhere so beautiful Molly."

Mrs.Weasley pulled out of the hug slightly and cupped Jo's face in her hands before tilting Jo's head down and kissing her forehead slightly. "I think we should do something fun tomorrow?" She looked around to the group and saw wide eyes and excited faces, "Hogsmeade?" She raised an eyebrow to the group and Ron erupted.

"OH MY GOD YES!" He and Ginny turned to each other and began to plan the entire day. Fred and George exchanged a knowing look for a moment before bringing their attention back to the group.

While Mrs.Weasley and Lelani prepared dinner the rest of the group began to plan the day. Ginny spoke over everyone taking charge of the conversation, "So what do we want to do?" She shot a look at Jo offering her first pick.

Jo put her hands up, "I'm going to pass actually, I need to spend some time training before Monday otherwise Tahal will wipe the floor with me."

Ginny whined, "Are you serious? You get up at the crack of dawn every day." She crossed her arms in protest, not ready to take no for an answer.

Jo decided it was easier to yield, "How about I join you guys for lunch?" Ginny rolled her eyes but agreed. They spent the next half hour planning out the day.

The rest of the night breezed by with dinner containing its normal loud conversations and debates. Jo hadn't noticed a slight change in seating until George intertwined his foot with hers under the table. She shifted slightly resting their knees together and watched him smile slightly from the corner of her eye.

-

George woke up to the noise of the hustle and bustle of the house already in action. He groaned slightly wanting to remain in his warm bed.

Fred heard him wake up from across the room, as he was hunched over at their desk. Fred turned his attention. "Perfect you're awake," He pushed the rolling desk chair he was sat in, to George's bedside. "Two things. First I found that love potion recipe we were trying over the summer and I think we should give it another go because it would be a good seller in my opinion. I have some ideas of what to add to spruce it up but maybe we do a test batch first, I don't know-"

George groaned slightly lounder, and huffed out in a groggy voice "And two?"

There was a moment of silence until George fully opened his eyes to see Fred grinning wickedly over him. "I think you should eat this." He held out a small amount of fever fudge.

George looked at him and raised an apprehensive eyebrow, "Why?"

Fred sniggered, "So you can hang out with Jo today, obviously. You knowwww, empty house." Fred wiggled his eyes, egging on George.

George huffed rolling his eyes at Fred, "I told you I wanted to wait with her."

Fred laughed slightly, "Again, I think you're crazy for being nervous about size when it's BIG." George flushed and turned over slightly grumpy. "But hey, whatever suits you." Fred held out the fever fudge, nudging it towards George.

George took the fudge and nibbled on a small bite. Not ten minutes later he was breaking out in a fever, turning his entire face red.

-

"GEORGE, LET'S GO!" Mrs.Weasley was screaming from the bottom of the stairs as she watched Fred dance down.

Fred smiled slightly, "He's not feeling well, he'll meet us for lunch."

Mrs.Weasley pushed her way past him on the staircase, "I'll see about that." She marched upstairs expecting to find some trouble one of the twins was attempting to hide. Instead, she found George sick in bed. Her angry expression faded and she tutted, "Oh my sweet boy, do you want me to stay with you?"

He shook his head and tried his best to make himself look pitiful. "No, I'll just sleep."

Mrs.Weasley pursed her lips and summoned various potions from the medicine cabinet. "Here take these, they'll get rid of the fever."

George smiled kindly, "Thank you."

Mrs.Weasley nodded her head and made her way to the door. "And if you're feeling up for it meet us for lunch." With that, she disappeared down the stairs and left with the rest of the family for Hogsmeade.

George immediately scrounged under his bed and took a small swig of a symptom-free potion he and Fred used to test products. Within seconds his fever was gone and he felt totally normal. He started to get dressed for the day and clean his half of the room. While cleaning he heard the water upstairs turn on and heard faint singing. He smiled to himself and ran to the bathroom door listening intently.

Jo was singing a muggle song he had heard her singing before. Her voice was soft and filled with an eerie sadness. He cracked open the door slightly attempting to hear more.

"You stay home, she goes out

She says that long ago she knew someone but now he's gone

She doesn't need him"

As she finished the song she let out a long sigh and muttered something incoherent to George forcing him to lean further into the cracked door. The next sentence he heard clearly.

"And there's George."

The way she said his name had him almost falling through the door as he craned his neck to listen to her.

As she said his name she practically moaned, throwing her head back slightly. The way she said his name had him almost falling through the door as he craned his neck to listen to her. She started to sing again, in a much more upbeat tone. She sang with total passion.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"

The water shut off and George left quickly not waiting to get caught. He could hear her belt as she continued to sing. George managed to get down to the living room still able to clearly hear her. Despite the volume, however, her voice was beautiful. After a few more songs, mostly about love he noticed. Her voice started to get closer until she abruptly stopped singing.

She mumbled as the two made eye contact, "Shit, I thought I was alone, sorry." She kept talking but George didn't hear a word. Her hair looked amazing wet and she was wearing a tight t-shirt and tiny shorts, showing off her new body. He also noticed she was wearing glasses, something he hadn't seen her wear before. George couldn't help but get lost looking at her thighs. He watched them tense as Jo raised her voice, breaking George's attention, "George?"

George looked at her ignoring the fact that she probably asked him a question. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

She looked caught off guard for a moment before replying. "My mom would normally send me more contacts by now. Anyways what are you doing here?"

George grinned at her, "I thought we could spend some time together."

Jo pursed her lips and looked apprehensive, "I have a lot of training I need to do though,"

George walked over to her from the couch and put his hands on her shoulders, "You train every morning, what are you worried about?"

Jo's expression was tough most of the time but she let down a wall for him just for a moment, "I've been learning and training for months and I'm strong but even you could pin me down in a fight if you wanted. I just want to be stronger I guess."

George looked at her for a moment, searching her eyes for the right answer. "You know as a beater I'm lucky to be very physically strong, but think about Harry. You don't need to be the strongest to win if you can be the fastest or the smartest." George brought his hand to her face and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

Jo smiled devilishly and grabbed his neck bringing him down for a sweet kiss. George got lost in it, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her into him. He was about to pick her up and start carrying her to his freshly cleaned room when he felt her body shift in an odd way.

Jo snaked one of her legs to the back of his and her grip on the back of his neck firmed. Suddenly George was losing balance and falling back onto the floor. He landed roughly with Jo's hands protecting his neck and head. He looked up at her trying to assess the situation but it didn't take more than a moment for him to realize what she was doing. She smiled like Fred when he got away with something, it was a sly knowing smile. Jo slid her hands to Georges on her back and kissed him passionately. While distracted by the kiss, she pinned him down. George gave in for a moment letting her win. Jo pulled out of the kiss and put mouth right next to George's ear, pushing her breasts right into his face. She spoke in a sultry tone, "Guess I'll just have to be quick then." She bit his earlobe and George felt his whole face light up like it was on fire. As she bit down she shifted slightly, moving down him to let their hips meet.

George felt an immediate sense of worry not wanting her to make any bold or rash moves. He leaned up to put his mouth to her ear and whispered in a low gruff voice, "You're quick, but not very smart if you're doing that." He waited for her to pull back and look at him, so he could see the surprise on her face. "Touching me like that, dressed like that, you've never looked hotter. If I give you what you want now..." George knew no one had ever talked to her like that, ramped her up, made her want to beg for it. Jo loosened her grip totally enthralled by his words. George took the opportunity to flip them so she was under him. Their bodies were separated with George hovering over her, disconnecting their middles. He instead pushed his knee into her growing desperation and received a small involuntary moan from Jo. George held her wrists with one hand, pinning them above her head and with the other hand, he loosely held her jaw. "I wouldn't be able to control myself." He leaned into her ear as she had done to him, "You wouldn't be able to walk come Monday Princess."

Jo felt herself wriggle under his words. She had never felt the way he was making her feel. All the other boys she had been with had always jumped straight into the physicality of it all, but George was like a predator playing with his food. His words and touch set her off, desperate for more.

George chuckled slightly seeing the desire build in her eyes. He leaned back into her ear, he wanted to know what she needed and what she liked. "Tell me. What do you want me to do?" He watched her breathing heavily under him desperate for more.

Jo panted feeling her mouth grow dry, and she whispered in her lowest voice "I want you to touch me."

George smirked to himself and continued to question her, as he started to stroke her cheek. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. Because I'm touching you now." He bit her ear lightly to encourage her.

Jo squirmed under the bite and was panting harder than before feeling the heat radiate off her she was so flustered. Jo couldn't come up with the right words and started to panic slightly. She wanted to be with George desperately but had never spoken as dirty as he did and certainly couldn't do so effortlessly. Failing to find the right words all that came out was George's name in a pleading, soft, and desperate voice. "George,"

George pulled his face away from Jo's ear to look at her properly and check-in. When he did he saw a hint of panic in her eyes. Quickly he sat back and pulled her into his lap. He gently brushed the wet hair off her with one hand and with the other he held her steady as she caught her breath. "What's wrong?" His eyes were filled with worry and he watched her every move carefully making sure she was comfortable.

Jo leaned into him and buried her face in his shoulder too embarrassed to let him watch her as she admitted what she did. "George you do things differently than I've done them."

George nodded and ran his hand down her back, "Tell me more. Please."

Jo wrapped her hands around him and felt herself relax at his comforting touch. "Well, other guys don't touch me the way you have. They don't make me wait for it or build up to it."

George nodded listening intently, "Touch you like, pleasure you? And it like sex?" Jo nodded into his shoulder. "Do you like the build-up, like the way I talk to you? And when I pleasure you?"

Jo nodded into his shoulder feeling her body heat up and her mouth become dry again, "I really, really do. I just..." She paused for a moment embarrassed and nuzzled her head into him.

"You can tell me whatever you want and you also don't have to tell me anything you want to."

Jo pulled her face off him and met Georges eyes, "I just haven't talked the way you do. I need you to guide me a little."

George smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "If you can't exactly vocalize what you want all the time that's okay," He ran a hand to her hips and squeezed her gently to reassure her. "I'll just check in with you more to make sure you're comfortable. Okay?" Jo nodded. George used his free hand to cup her hand, "I need to you tell me with your words that you're comfortable when I check-in. Okay?"

"Okay." Jo felt the heat between her legs pooling and chills on her exposed skin yearning for more touch. Feeling more comfortable and slightly braver she asked him, "Can we try again?"

A grin crept onto Georges's face, "Mind if I relocate us?"

Jo kissed his cheek lightly and whispered into him, "Yes please," A shiver crept down Georges's spine and he stood up with Jo in his arms and carried her to his room.

Once inside his room, he placed her on his bed and began to kiss her starting soft and deepening each kiss. As the kisses deepened she started to moan and whine slightly while pressing herself into him any place she could. After a few minutes of deep kissing, George pulled away for a moment and ran a hand along the hem of her shirt. "Can I touch you under your shirt?"

Jo replied back breathless, "Yes." and leaned up to continue kissing him.

Georges's hand migrated under her shirt and he smiled into the kisses when he realized she didn't have a bra on under her shirt. Carefully he began to palm her breast earning a few soft mewls. After allowing her to get comfortable to the sensation he started to roll Jo's nipple between his fingers. Her head flew back and she let out a breathy moan enjoying the sensation. George smiled and started to whisper to her, "You're so beautiful like this. Every little noise you make is pure magic to my ears." He bent down and kissed her jaw.

Jo moaned louder at the sensation, and she spoke out in a hurried tone. "Geor- George," Her hands reached up to his shirt and she pulled on the fabric to steady herself. "George I need mo- MORE." George pinched her nipple lightly at the end of the sentence and she yelled out no longer able to contain her desire.

George giggled softly, "Okay Princess, do you want me to finger you?" He kissed her neck and loosened his grip on her nipple giving her a small breather to respond with.

Jo panted trying to catch her breath, "I want you to finish what you never did."

George smiled darkly, his pupils were blown wide with desire. He crashed her lips onto hers and pinched her nipple again. Jo broke the kiss whining at the pinch and George took the opportunity to talk in her ear. "I want you to talk to me the whole time." He kissed the corner of her lips, "I want you to tell me exactly how it feels to have my mouth on you." George tilted his head kissing the other corner of her mouth, "I want you to tell me exactly what to do this time. Tell me every detail of what you like and what you want." He kissed her lips, "Can you do that?"

Every hair on Jo's body was standing up in anticipation ready for him to touch her. She breathed out a barely audible, "Yes," just loud enough for George to hear. Seeing her desperation he wasted no time pulling off her shorts and underwear in one swift movement and sank between her pushing her knees out completely opening her to him. George's eyes darted up to Jo one final time to check she was okay. When their eyes met Jo mouthed out 'please' and George sank down into her.

First, he licked all the way up her slick heat and Jo instantly cried out in pleasure finally getting what she needed bucking her hips into him forcefully. George pressed his hips down where there were already light handprints from before and ran his tongue over her clit. Jo shuddered at the contact and George began to lick her in an up and down motion earning small whimpers. Testing out what she enjoyed he changed technique and started to roll his tongue in circles. Jo cried out and ran her fingers into his hair lightly. George pulled back for a moment and directed her firmly, "Use your words, darling." He waited to reconnect with her until she started to speak.

"Whate- OOoOo- that keep doing that!" Jo fished the sheets of the bed with one hand and began to fist his hair with the other as her pleasure increased. George sped up his tongue quickly and Jo continued to direct him, "Ss-slow down a bii-bit. Build there gradually." George followed her instruction and as he reached the quickened pace he placed a finger on her entrance teasing her. George waited for Jo to ask for the finger inside her, before pressing it in. Once his finger was inside her he felt how dangerously close she was. Her walls were contracting around his finger and attempting to pull his finger as far in as she could. Jo began to cry out in pleasure with the addition of Georges's finger. As George felt her body tighten and legs shake Jo began to talk frantically to George, now wanting to tell him everything. She cried out as she spoke, "OH god- YES! FUCK- GEORGE! I-I'M GONNA- AhahhAHahAH" Jo screamed as she came and her entire body thrashed barely able to contain her orgasm. George felt her pussy close up on his finger and for a brief moment, he thought about how he could possibly fit inside her until she began to call out his name repeatedly as she rode out her orgasm. His attention snapped back to the moment at hand and continued to give her everything he had in him till he felt her body relax. He pulled his face away from her and the fist grasping his hair pulled him roughly up to her. She dragged him into an intense kiss.

George pulled away from the kiss and started to lay behind her to cuddle her. Jo, however, flipped over to face him and her hands wandered down to his waistband. George protested grabbing her hands in his. "Let's just relax and enjoy the moment."

Jo looked at him slightly hurt, "George I can see your erection. Please, I just want to make you feel good too."

George kissed the top of her head, "This isn't an exchange Beck, I get more than you know just from watching you erupt with pleasure." He smiled coyly trying to ease her.

Jo squeezed his hands and searched his eyes for understanding as she spoke. "I know this isn't an exchange. George, I want the same satisfaction of watching you cum for me." George hesitated not sure if he should just be honest about his fears or simply lie and say that he wasn't ready. Jo read him like a book and questioned him before he could even decide what to do, "I see you thinking. Just be honest and tell me what's on your mind and what you're feeling. Talk to me."

George broke at her using his words on him, "I'm just a bit worried about size. Fred says that not every key fits in every lock and I feel like we might have that kind of, uh, situation."

Jo felt a wave of relief wash over her, "First of all, never use that metaphor on me again. Second, that's not a decision you make for me, that's something we talk about together. I know for a fact it's not too small because I have eyes. So if the fit is a little tight we'll practice and work our way there. But no matter what size you could possibly have we're not going to break up over something like that. Especially not after what you just did."

George blushed a deep red and gave her a chaste kiss. "Thank you. I'm sorry I feel so silly."

"Don't feel silly. I want you to talk to me about how you feel, not bury your feelings and insecurities." She squeezed his hands and gave him a deep kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth gently. George met her tongue with his and matched her energy. Slowly as the kiss continued he placed her hands on the waistband of his pants. Jo opened her eyes to meet his, "Are you sure?" George nodded leaning in for another kiss but she pulled her head back and smiled slightly. "Use your words for me."

George laughed at the reference, "Yes I'm entirely sure. I have thought about this for forever and there is nothing I want more than your touch." Jo smiled widely and he placed soft kisses on her face and neck as she reached her hand into his pants. As soon as her hand made contact with his head George let out a small breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. Slowly Jo used the precum already spread on his head to roll her hand up and down him effortlessly. After a few strokes, she spent more time on his head when she stroked down his shaft. Jo rubbed her thumb over the tip before quickly dragging her hand up and down him. As she did she took note of George's reactions. He moaned less than her and was instead breathing in and out harshly every time she grazed his head. Rather quickly Jo felt George reaching his high as his breathing became more staggered, and his body stiffened.

Finally, his legs started to shake and Jo slowed her moments. "Talk as you get close." She sped up again and George let out every sound he was holding in. He practically roaded out a moan mixed with a deep growl, and Jo sang out at him as she slowed her movements again. "Use your words, Princess."

Georges hand tangled into Jo's wet hair and through gritted teeth, he breathed out, "Speed up now and make me cum or I'll give you the best pleasure of your life and leave tomorrow without letting you cum. Understand Princess?"

Jo gasped turned on by the sudden control he took, "Understood." She sped up her movements and he came fast and hard, pumping himself into her hand violently.

As soon as he caught a bit of air still panting and breathing deeply, George leaned into Jo's ear and whispered, "Good girl." A shiver ran down her spine and to her surprise, she loved the praise.


	9. Privacy

Adult themes in this chapter, but not sumt.

Ocean sprinted out of the floo and sprang herself into Jo's arms. "My favourite person in the ENTIRE WORLD!"

Jo fell back onto the floor and hugged Ocean tightly, "Is it too soon to say I can't wait for the summer?"

Ocean laughed standing up, reaching out a hand to help Jo up as well. "Summer is going to be AMAZING! I was even thinking you maybe come on vacation with my family? You don't have to respond yet but definitely think about it. I think we're going to China this year?"

Jo smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, "We'll see how it shakes out, but it sounds like fun!"

Ron sighed loudly and spoke with clear annoyance, "If you two lovers are done, there is a hot dinner I'd like to eat before it gets cold."

Both girls rolled their eyes and Ocean took the opportunity to quip back at him. "At least I could get a girl as pretty as Jo. Say, Ron, think I could pull Hermione too?"

Ron crashed his stocky body into his chair and huffed silently to himself.

Despite Ron's sulking, dinner was nice. Mr and Mrs Weasley asked Ocean all about herself, and she thoroughly enjoyed the attention. She especially loved to talk about what she wanted to do when she was done with school.

"Well, first, I'm going to take an AMAZING gap year. I want to go everywhere and see everything I possibly can. I think life is so boring without travel. My parents usually have us vacation together every break, but they've taken their trip this spring alone. My mother wanted to see Italy and my father said Italy is only meant for true love; however, I disagree. I hope to go to Italy and fall in love with someone there!" Her eyes fluttered closed, thinking about all the possibilities. "Would save me all the disappointment of the men on this side of the world."

Harry spoke up out of pure unstoppable curiosity, "What's so bad about men, on this side of the world?"

Ocean spoke passionately, "They lack the romance; I find myself often needing. There was a boy I fancied..." Her eyes very obviously darted to Fred, "But he shagged someone right before I was going to confess my feelings and that turned me off the idea of him. I want someone to be sure it is me and just me. I don't want to fall in love because it was convenient."

Lelani's small voice piped up in a silky tone not often heard amongst the group of Gryffindors, "How do you know someone loves you out of convenience or true love?"

Mrs Weasley butted in ending the conversation, "They will be there thick and thin." She looked lovingly into her husband's eyes before returning to the group. "They will do anything for you, set aside pride to apologize, make time for you, keep you safe, be there for you like no one else can." Mr Weasley nodded in agreement with his wife.

From there, smaller conversations broke off until the end of dinner. Lelani and Ocean were the only two who continued to talk about love. Jo and Ginny listened to them, taking small mental notes but not engaging. Their conversation continued until the rest of the table had cleared.

Jo sneezed, and Ocean was suddenly snapped from her passionate conversation realizing the family had dispersed, "Lelani don't worry about love right now, you have so much on your horizon. Just learn what you want from boys right now, and each time you date someone, you'll get a little closer to realizing who the perfect boy for you is." Ocean smiled down at her and stood up, "If you'll excuse Jo and me, I'd like to talk to her before I go."

Lelani stood up firmly, "Stop it." Her eyes were angry and hurt.

Just like Jo, her sister let her emotions take total control of her as tears whelmed in her eyes. The difference was Lelani never got really visually upset or angry around others. She normally drew in where Jo would spin out. Seeing her firm and angry was terrifying for the three girls around her.

Lelani repeated herself slightly softer, "Stop it." Ginny put her hand on Lelanis bicep and stroked it softly supporting her. "I need to speak with you both." Lelani's eyes danced to the living room where Ron, Harry, and the twins sat listening to the radio and playing chess.

Ocean nodded once understanding no one wanted to start a fight with the boys in such close proximity. The two had a silent conversation looking into each other's eyes to decide where to go. Lelani led the way, and the girls followed her silently to her and Ginny's shared room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Lelani cast a silencing charm before she began to speak.

Her tone was upset, and the volume of her voice extraordinarily loud for her. She never raised her voice and normally would keep her unpleasant feeling to herself. It was the first time in years Jo had seen her sister harsh or angry. "I'm not a child; I'm sixteen! Jo, Ocean, you're only seventeen! You both treat me like this breakable baby, and I'm not!"

Jo and Ocean both stood listening in disbelief and feeling a tremendous amount of guilt. Both girls knew she was only about a year off from them both but they still only saw here as a small little girl. It didn't help that, that's exactly what she looked like, especially compared to the other two. Both girls stood above her, Ocean at 5,8 and Jo at 5,6. Their voices were stronger and more commanding. Jo looked especially older since starting to train with Tahal. She was fit and carried herself more confidently than ever before. Even her skin had cleared up since exercising more. Ocean looked mature in a much different way than Jo. She was tall and undeniably gorgeous. Her face was young, but the way she spoke made her appear older and wiser like she'd lived life lessons people in their thirties still hadn't.

Next two the two of them Lelani really did look like a baby. Her face was soft and young, and she only stood at 5'1. Her nature was also soft and small. Lelani often tried to take up as little space as possible and not burden others with her presence. She struggled to feel accepted or welcome even when being included. While Jo was constantly put down by her mother and belittled for being the inferior of the two sisters, Lelani was constantly praised. She often overheard or was present for her sister's criticism, and for a time, she fought her mother's harsh criticism. Lelani's mother would always push her aside and tell her she was too kind for pitying her sister. She learned that it was easier to stay quiet rather than fuel or contribute to her sister's torture. By the time she started school at Hogwarts, she had learned to stay quiet in the background and reserve herself the best she could. However, her time at the burrow had slowly changed her, more specifically, her time with Molly.

-

"So, I was thinking. I know Tahal has Jo starting the day with physical training and I want to set you on an equivalent path for healing. So I thought maybe while they train we practice healing and then maybe have an opportunity to use what we learned on them now and again."

Ocean nodded, and her voice came out in an almost silent whisper, "Sounds good."

Mrs Weasley sat in the chair next to Lelani at the dining room table and put her hand on her shoulder. Lelani kept her head down on the work in front of her. "It's been a month, and I understand if you're not ready to talk about any of this yet but just know I'm here, and so is your sister. I find it's best to let out your feelings to others rather than trapping them inside."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks softly, and Lelani quickly turned to hug Mrs Weasley without warning. Mrs Weasley ran her hand through Lelani's hair and hummed a comforting tune. Lelani started to talk, "I just don't know how to feel. Our mother was always so mean to Jo, and it feels unfair to be sad when I know Jo is better off. Even worse, I feel like a constant burden here. You and Tahal have lives that we both-"

Mrs Weasly pulled out of the hug and held Lelani firmly by the shoulders, "You are not, nor will you ever be a burden to either of us. You, my dear, are in fact a saving grace for me. I miss my children dearly, every year I lose another one to school. And I don't mind. I want them to have bright and happy futures. But spending all the time alone I have, it's difficult, especially with how much Arthur works." She shifted her hands up, holding Lelani's face and whipping away her tears with the pad of her thumb. "You bring me more joy than you know. For the first time, in years, I'm not alone." She pulled Lelani back into a tight hug, and both of them cried for a moment, sharing a similar pain. "Tell me. Do you miss your mother?"

Still wrapped in the hug Lelani choked out in a sob, "Not really. I feel terrible for saying it; Jo thinks I miss her, but I don't really think I do. Our mother was nice to me, but only me. I had to watch her torture Jo, and after being here, I don't think I could ever watch that happen to anyone again. The worst part of it, though, is that in a twisted way, I do miss her a little. She was kind to me and did things for me; no one else would. It's the little things I miss."

Mrs Weasley nodded in their embrace, "What little things do you miss?"

Lelani pulled out of the hug to speak more clearly, "She would cook my favourite desserts, make me pretty dresses, and on special occasions like holidays and birthdays she would buy me plants. I know it's wrong to miss, especially because Jo never got the same things, but sometimes I feel like Mother was the only person who saw me."

Mrs Weasley nodded, "That makes perfect sense. You shouldn't feel bad about wanting to be seen or appreciated. You and your sister are both strong, beautiful, young women. I would be happy to make you both some dresses, and maybe bake some desserts with you. If you're feeling up to it?" Lelani nodded, and a wave of tears began to stream down her face again. This time the crying was more panicked and intense. Mrs Weasley's brow furrowed, and she looked at Lelani with concern, "There's something more. Isn't there?"

More tears streamed down Lelani's face, and she plunged her hand into her skirt pocket and handed Mrs Weasley the crumpled letter from her mother.

Mrs Weasley opened it and began to read. As she did her brow furrowed even more violently and her eyes erupted with furry. She finished reading and placed the letter face down on the table. "Listen to me. You are perfect the way you are, and you have no obligation to anyone, especially when in regards to your happiness. Thinking like that is wrong and disgusting. You have to listen to your heart. You have no obligation to love anyone, and when you do find someone you love. Whether it be a friend, a mentor or someone more, their love won't be conditional. Do you understand?"

Lelani nodded, "Yes, I do." She hugged Mrs Weasley tightly, "I love you."

Mrs Weasley sobbed, "I love you."

-

The girls stood frozen, staring at her, unsure what to say. Lelani continued, "I've known Riley almost as long as the two of you, and I know I've spent less time with him, but he's still my friend. I'm still concerned." Lelani crossed her arms defensively.

Ocean spoke first, "I'm sorry. You're right. You've always been Jo's little sister to me; I sometimes forget that you're only a year younger. I should have included you." Ocean stood awkwardly keeping eye contact with Lelani, while Lelani only managed to look at the floor.

A long silence brushed over them until Jo and Ginny went to speak at the same time. Ginny yielded the floor, allowing Jo to speak first. "I'm sorry."

Another silence came while everyone waited for Jo to elaborate. When she didn't Lelani spoke up, "Thank you. Now, what is going on with him, Riley? I've never seen him look worse."

The room's tension broke, and everyone let out a sigh of relief as Ocean began to speak. "It's a few things." Her tone was grave and concerned, "He started to hang out with new friends from his house." Ocean looked at the floor.

Ginny spoke up, "He's been hanging out with Draco..."

Ocean chimed back in, "I have literally no idea how, or why they're friends now, but it's made him sour constantly. And then he started to get howlers from his father. He opened the first but the others he's ignored. There have been so many; it seems like one explodes on him almost every day. When I went to pick him up, he was the worst I've seen him. If that wasn't enough, he and his dad were yelling; it was loud and terribly aggressive. I have no idea how it is when people aren't there, but I'm worried, to say the least."

Jo crossed her arms, thinking as she spoke, "Jesus. We need to help him."

Ocean sighed deeply, "I think it'll get better. School is almost over, and he'll leave for his grandmothers like he does every summer. I think he just needs to get away from it all. Ya know?"

Jo and Lelani both nodded, Lelani spoke for them. "I think we know better than anyone."

Ocean wrapped both her friends in a hug, "Until the summer I think you should both write to him and I'll talk to him as much as I can. Remind him, who he is." The group nodded in agreement.

Jo pulled back and looked to Lelani, "If Lelani and Ginny don't mind, I'd like to talk to Ocean about something between the two of us now."

Ginny huffed, "Go to Jo's room; I'm not going down to the boys."

Lelani nodded in agreement, "They're terrible when they play chess. Ron beats everyone, and they get all salty."

Jo and Ocean left, retiring to Jo's room.

As soon as the door closed, Jo started in, "What's going on?"

Oceans eyes widened, and she tried her best to look innocent as she leaned on Jo's cluttered desk. "With Riley? I feel like we talked about everything about him if-"

Jo rolled her eyes and sat on the bed across from Ocean, "Obviously something is going on between you and Fred. Care to share?"

Ocean rolled her eyes, "It's quite simple, we kissed, and I said I wanted space to think, and then he fucked Angelina."

Jo nodded, listening, "Huh, are you sure they shagged?"

Ocean raised a hesitant eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure."

"How did you find all this out?"

Ocean's head dipped, and she looked at the floor, "Angelina told me. But it doesn't matter I've seen her snogging Fred all around the bloody castle. Even if they didn't sleep together then, they clearly have now."

Jo stood next to her friend and swung her arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry, you'll find someone."

Ocean kissed the top of Jo's head, "I know. I've got to go, walk me out?"

Tears started to whelm in Jo's eyes, "Yeah, of course."

They walked downstairs and found only Fred sitting on the couch, waiting. When he saw the two, he stood up quickly, "Can I speak to you before you go?" Fred was tugging at his pants pockets nervously as he made fleeting eye contact with Ocean.

Ocean nodded and turned to Jo, wrapping her in an almost painful hug, "I love you. Don't forget to write, and I'll see you soon, oh and write to Riley, and think about vacation."

Jo cried softly into her friend, "I will, I promise." She headed upstairs to her room, still crying to herself. As she passed Fred and George's she paused and had the sudden urge to knock.

George opened the door and paused, surprised for a moment to see Jo cry. He acted quickly, pulling her into a hug. His entire body wrapped around her effortlessly as he stroked her hair and whispered comforting words. Jo inaudibly mumbled into his chest through cries, and George separated them slightly. He placed his pointer finger at the bottom of her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. "What's wrong?" His eyes were filled with worry, and he looked like he could cry at any second as well.

Jo began to speak quickly, her voice hitching on words as she cried harder and harder, "It's just so unfair. Ocean is leaving, and tomorrow you'll leave, and I'll be here alone. I know I have Lelani, but it just isn't fair that I can't even see you all while I go through hell with Tahal. I want to become an Auror, but it's so hard alone."

George cupped her face and looked into her with an intensity that bore into her soul. Jo felt like she was floating just with his look and his words sent her to the moon. "Listen to me. You are too strong and fucking smart to give up. You're getting tired and frustrated, and I understand I do, but please don't throw away your dreams. You can do this; I know you can. Plus we can spend the entire summer together." George stroked her hair again, and Jo leaned back into him.

Her voice was rough, and horse but her crying had mostly subsided to where only a few tears were dribbling down her cheeks. "Will you spend the night with me again?"

George wasted no time picking her up and wrapping her legs around his torso as he carried her to her room. Once in her room, George gently set her down on the edge of the bed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pulling him and her into the bed. George tumbled onto the bed, landing on his back, Jo laid on top of him with her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat slow as he came down from the surprise of getting pushed into the bed. Jo enjoyed hearing his heartbeat and studied his reactions as she slowly ran her hands over his body. She traced his face and neck, eventually letting her hands wander down his arms and to his thighs. That's when she first noticed his heartbeat pick up. She continued to focus on his thighs as she began to make small circles over them. She lost herself in thought as she did. She thought to the summer and laying just like this between his thighs but with him in shorts, giving her full access to his skin. She thought of how nice it would feel with their bodies sticking together under a hot summer air and the relief of swimming in the pond down the road during the day.

George studied her deep in thought loving the look of concentration but dying to know what was on her mind. Finally, he gave into temptation and asked. "What you thinkin about Beck?"

She continued to trace his thigh and responded half in thought still, "You."

George grinned, "Oh yeah? What about me?"

So lost in thought, she responded without thinking her answer through, "You thighs."

George laughed slightly, and Jo broke from her trace, "My thighs?"

She smiled up at him, "What can I say, I can't wait to see you in shorts this summer." Jo crawled up and kissed his checks in a shower of affection.

George laughed at her playfulness and swung his arms around her waist, forcefully pulling her into him. "Quite interesting because I can't wait to see you in shorts, and perhaps if I'm lucky a skirt too."

Jo's brow furrowed, "I don't look good in skirts, my legs are too stringy."

George smiled at her, "I disagree strongly. You would be..." He exhaled softly before continuing, "Quite the sight." Jo felt her heart skip a beat; she was dying for him to say more.

Jo grinned back at him, flirtily, "Oh yeah?"

George wore a large naughty smile as he grabbed her legs, pulling them up, letting her butt poke out. He slowly rested both hands on a different cheek of her behind. "I've always found you stunning, but now. Every time I look at you, I just want to grab you and take you wherever I am." Jo's entire face turned red as George proceeded to grab her cheeks, massaging them lightly. Jo whimpered slightly under his touch, dying for more contact as his touch set her body on fire. George grinned cheekily and closed the space between them leaning into her. Their lips were millimetres away from each other, and George spoke into the space softly. "You are more beautiful than you know. It's hard to watch anyone look at you the way I know I do. Wanting to devour you, make you theirs." George watched Jo's eyes grow three sizes as he studied her reactions. She was silently begging for more like his words were enough to make her cum. George saw her desperation and wanted more from her. He wanted to feel her reaction. Gently he placed his hand on the button of her pants, "May I?" Jo nodded, but George pressed her, "I need you to say yes."

Jo's breathing was heavy; it was almost too much like the words couldn't escape her throat. She whimpered slightly desperate to get the words out as she fought her own body. Finally, a horse, "Yes." Fell from her lips and George finally started to unbutton her pants.

He slid her pants down to her ankles, and she kicked them off with ease. George looked down and saw her black silk knickers barely covering her. Without a second thought, he grabbed her arse and pulled her into him again. As their eyes connected, Jo saw an intense possession in Georges's eyes, one she hadn't seen in his eyes before. He spoke in a deep throaty voice that made Jo shiver in anticipation. "You're naive to what you do to me, Beck. In those, you could ask for anything." He kissed her jaw and let his hand dip into her underwear. The heat coming off her was intense; even more, intense was the heartbeat between her legs. George could feel her pulsating and begging for more contact. "You're dripping, and I haven't even done anything, maybe I should just-"

Without warning the door swung open and revealed Fred who was talking to himself, "I just don't understand this girl I mean- Oh, shit." George, acting quickly, shoved Jo off him and covered her with a blanket protectively.

George and Jo's faces were completely red for entirely different reasons. George was furious, and Jo was internally dying of embarrassment, unable to move or speak.

Fred smirked and leaned on the door frame, "Well no need to stop on my accord; I'm rather enjoying the view."

George barked at his brother, protectively, "Get out!"

Fred put his arms up in surrender and breezed out of the room, smiling as he closed the door behind him.

George turned to Jo and pulled her into him protectively. "You okay?"

She buried her face into his shoulder as she spoke, "That was so embarrassing I'm going to die."

George laughed lightly, "Why was it embarrassing?"

Jo buried her face further into his so her words were barely audible, "Because I was exposed, George. You'd feel different if you were in your underwear."

George kissed the top of her head, "If I looked like you, I wouldn't be even a little embarrassed."

Jo pulled out of Georges's shoulder so she could speak to him clearly, "What if he tells? I'm not ready for everyone to be down our throats about this."

George nodded understanding, "He won't. Promise. But I should probably go talk to him." He kissed the top of her head and stood up pausing at her door, "See you tomorrow morning Beck." He winked as he walked out of her room to his.


	10. Reunion

The next day blurred by. Jo and George said early morning goodbyes in Jo's room, sharing an embrace privately before saying a public goodbye. On the platform, Jo held back tears as she watched the siblings leave back to Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley cried the entire day and talked with Arthur about going to see Harry's final task. She seemed to focus on and realize her worry once they were gone and she couldn't protect them. Jo felt bad watching her struggle when her children left, but Lelani seemed to provide her needed comfort.

-

Unfortunately, the days passing quickly meant that Monday hit Jo like a truck. If the anticipation of the hell Tahal was planning for her wasn't enough Tahal was waiting downstairs for Jo as she came down for breakfast.

Tahal stood at 6'1 in black leggings and black boots holding a black duffel bag. She looked like a god the way she towered over everyone with total confidence, "Eat, and we'll be on our way somewhere new."

Jo raised a hesitant eyebrow, "Where?"

Tahal rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the couch, not answering her question. "Eat."

Jo ate light in expectation of a workout and quickly appeared in the living room.

Tahal stood unzipping the duffel bag and levitating an old boxing glove out. She sealed the bag and swung it over her effortlessly. "We'll be travelling by Portkey."

Jo nodded and grabbed the glove, Tahal followed and as soon as they were in the living room they had landed in a dirty old gym. Jo looked around examining the decrepit building and ancient-looking equipment. Jo thought to ask questions but bit her tongue and looked to Tahal for answers.

Tahal smirked and unzipped the duffel bag pulling out black high heels, a short pleated skirt and a pair of athletic shorts. Tahal started to answer Jo's silent questions. "From our last encounter, I remember you fighting like a man. You try to use strength and brute force. I want to force you to fight faster, craftier than you've had to. Auror's are not just meant to fight and capture the people they're hunting but are also meant to find and blend in wherever they are. You have to use every advantage you have." She handed Jo the clothes, and Jo quickly began to change, pulling the skirt over her leggings and slipping the leggings off with the skirt on keeping her covered. Jo felt exposed in the skirt as it only went to her mid-thigh. "We'll start easy, let's do your normal warm-ups."

Jo began doing her stretches, she was supposed to follow her stretches with jogging and then running, but she stopped. A small part of her knew better than to ask, but the words came out of her mouth anyway. "Do you want me to run too?"

Tahal smirked, "Yep." She sat back on a bench in the corner of the room and watched Jo run laps around the gym. After she had broken out in a significant sweat, Tahal stopped her. "Get some water and get in the ring."

Jo did as instructed without a second thought. She climbed into the boxing ring and pulled out her wand. Tahal, still standing outside the ring, outstretched her hand, "You won't need your wand." Jo hesitantly handed her the wand. Tahal left both her wand and Jo's on the side of the ring and slid under the ring ropes with ease. Without warning or instruction, she swung at Jo. Jo fell back, trying to dodge her. Tahal closed in on Jo and positioned herself to kick down on Jo.

It happened in slow motion. Jo saw the kick as it came and caught Tahals foot, she then twisted and watched as Tahals body circled and tumbled to the ground with a thud.

Quicker and smarter.

Tahal looked up slightly furious and slightly impressed, before going in on Jo and attacking again.

April

Dear Riley,

I miss you. I'm pissed and angry, but I'm more worried about how you're doing. Please write back and let me know how you are.

Jo

Dear George,

First-day training with Tahal went well; I felt like I had the upper hand for the first time even though I should have been at a disadvantage. At the end of our training, I went on the offence, and she gave me a black eye, but it was totally worth it bc I split her lip. I've never been able to get a punch in; it feels so good you have no idea. You were right about being fast. I'm never going to be incredibly strong, but if I'm fast, I can definitely get the upper hand if I'm fast.

I already miss you more than words can describe. I wish I could tell you all this in person, but I am slightly happy you don't have to see my eye.

How was your week? What's going on with Fred and Ocean? Have you seen Riley, how does he look?

Jo

Dear Jo,

My week was fine. Fred and I have started a side business off of our main side business. We're mostly selling potions and other items. It's good money, and it's definitely made us super popular.

You should be more careful and not go on the offensive if you're getting black eyes. Just please be more careful. Also, why should you have been at a disadvantage?

I miss you too! The worst part is the night before I left we never finished what we started and now all I can do is think of the millions of outcomes the night could've had.

Fred and Ocean have been super weird, and I can't quite pin what's going on. Fred won't tell me anything other than Ocean said she's confused and needs space.

Besides Fred, Ocean has been making a very consistent effort to be around Riley. She's been eating at the Slytherin table and sitting with Slytherin during class. He seems to be enjoying her company, and the other Slytherin's don't seem to mind too much. I heard Pansy was rude to her in potions and Ocean did something to Pansy, but I don't have all the details other than 20 points were taken from both houses.

Riley looks better now that Oceans around more, but he's still getting howlers from his dad. He isn't opening them, so they've been exploding and just generally being a pain.

Miss You,

George

May

Jo,

God, I miss you so much. I've been hanging out with Riley's friends for a month now, and while they're mostly okay, Draco and Pansy are downright terrible. Apparently, they broke up last summer and have been sour ever since. Pansy has been especially touchy if anyone says anything nice about me she has to put me down with something twice as mean. The ----- I refuse to use a derogatory word for fellow women, but I'm getting there, she's been trying to poison and prank me. I've caught her multiple times. I'm not going to feed into it or give her any fuel; she doesn't deserve my anger. But I'm close to breaking.

Fred and I are 'friends' somewhat. I know he said he didn't sleep with Angelina, but I don't know I'm still slightly upset with him. It's bizarre because I guess Angelina and Katie are 'officially' dating. Only the Griffindoors know, but it's common knowledge. I don't know everything about the situation, but it feels really weird. Like I'm more jealous than upset.

Riley has been doing better. We've been putting his howlers in an iron trunk, and so far it's really helped. He's been enjoying your letters and rips them open right when he gets them. He doesn't let us see the letters and I must say I'm terribly curious. I have seen what he sends to you, and the length is insane, he's literally writing novels.

Missing you,

Ocean

George Fabian Weasley,

Just tell me what your side business is. I swear to god if you're worried about me telling your mom I won't. You've been so vague I'm dying.

Now that that's out of the way.

George,

Jesus Tahal has been pushing me harder than ever. She keeps saying that she has this feeling and that people have been collecting. She's told me to be ready more than once. I want to believe her, but I don't know, everything seems normal. I don't know.

Despite her pushing me harder, I've been keeping up. We're at the point where when we spar we've pretty evenly matched. She's finally let me take off the heels as we spar and now we're practising without shoes. She's also a bit more relaxed about how we fight, making everything more realistic than trained. Neither of us are pulling any punches. One thing that's been cool is she's started putting on music as we spar, so we go in time with the other. She has really good taste. My favourite song to fight to so far is 25 or 6 to 4. I flipped her in time to the guitar riff, and I've never felt more fucking cool.

I miss you lots, and I've been thinking about the same things as you. I quite literally can't wait to get my hands on you. Speaking of, your mom says that we'll be returning next month to watch Harry's final task!

Best,

Jo

June

Jo,

I personally think Moody is bonkers. Look at Tahal, I mean she's crazy but in an almost sane way. Say you do become an Auror do you think you'll see things that will make you Moody crazy? There has to be something more there, seriously.

How did you know that you wanted to be an Auror? I'm struggling to find a career worthwhile. The Ministry seems so dull; I don't know. It's hard to picture the future sometimes.

I'm still getting top marks in my classes, and I've started to actually show up for prefect meetings. All things considered, I could be doing worse. Draco and Ocean have been really good friends, and I'm lucky they're so amazing. I do wish Ocean got along with Draco, but I'll take what I can get. Though I do understand why she finds Pansy so insufferable, I don't think I know a soul who doesn't find Pansy insufferable.

While I'm talking about Ocean, she has me worried, something about her is slipping. She's upset with every girl around her, and she's trying to play it off, but she won't talk to anyone about it. I personally think she's jealous, but every time I try to even talk about this stuff with her, her flips out. I'm hoping you can talk to her when you see her next.

Also, I know I said I wouldn't tell you what Fred and Geroge are selling, but if they haven't told you by the third task, I'll just tell you because at this point it's getting ridiculous. They've been doing it for about a month, and it's such common knowledge you deserve to know.

Yours,

Riley

A Week Before the Final Task

Jo,

Wow, I just feel like a monster. I pranked Pansy; I gave her a pug nose after she gave me elf ears. I never expected her to cry. The whole thing is such a mess. She won't talk to me and has been actively avoiding me. Honestly, I wish she would just hex me so I can feel better. I don't even know why I feel so fucking bad, she's been torturing me for weeks and now I'm the one with a guilty conscious. It's so fucked up.

On top of all this, I officially hate Angelina. She apologized to me about everything with Fred and said she would apologize to you about something with George. She said she was scared and acted out because she had feelings for Katie. She was just so fucking nice about it all. It's annoying, to say the least. I'm even annoyed at Fred and George for forgiving her so easily. She was just a Pixie, and we're all just okay with it. I feel like the irrational one for being upset, but I know I'm not crazy.

Officially Going Insane Without You,

Ocean

Riley,

Moony is crazy, but I doubt we can fully grasp what he's gone through or seen. Tahal has been teaching me small emergency spells to use without a wand, and some of the situations she describes being in are truly soul breaking.

To be perfectly honest, I don't know that I definitely want to be an Auror, but I do want to stop injustice as I see it. Help and empower others. I just figure Auror is the best way to do that. I may find something that suits me better. Until then, I'll stay on my course.

Look at you MODEL STUDENT RILEY! I don't know why I find that so funny, but I really am happy for you.

Pansy and Draco are equally insufferable to me; I think Oceans probably just spinning from all the time she spends with them. I'll still talk to her when I see you two, but only if it comes naturally.

Thank fucking god, I still can't believe he hasn't told me. I'm honestly disappointed you didn't immediately tell me, but I'll let it slide because I'm desperate to know!

Anyways no need to write back because I'll see you before a letter arrives.

Jo

A Day Before the Final Task

Tahal and Jo were ten meters away as they both stood and waited. Jo learned never to make the first move, Tahal never attacked the same. She would change her style constantly, all to challenge Jo, make her think.

An eternity passed as Jo waited for Tahal to strike. Finally bored she yelled out from across the field, "Well?!?!"

Tahal smirked and crossed her arms, "Your move."

Jo thought before throwing a knockback jinx to Tahal's side. She waited to watch the way Tahal moved. Tahal danced around the strike delicately and waited for Jo's next move. Jo sent stupefy straight towards Tahal's chest. She dodged again and shielded herself as she did. Jo knew she'd have to use a powerful offence to set her back; she just didn't know how to get the strike in. Jo decided it was best first to close the space. 

Jo walked slowly closing in meter by meter. Tahal watched her almost shocked. They were two meters away when Tahal started to cast spells at her in rapid-fire succession. Jo dodged most of them until being hit by a particular jinx that swept her feet. Before she could get up, a long trail of wind was wrapping around her ankle and pulling her towards Tahal. Quickly Jo cast her own wind and cut the air holding her up. She fell face-first on the ground right in front of Tahal. Tahal acted quickly to cast another spell, but Jo thought faster. Jo reached up and snatched Tahals wand. Tahal stood stunned. Jo went to knock her back, but Tahal moved just fast enough to kick Jo in the head. Blood dripped out of her ear and her slashed cheek. Jo rolled back to get enough space to be on her feet. Once on her feet, she ran as Tahal bolted after her. Jo watched behind her as Tahal gained. Jo sped up for a moment and stopped abruptly, turning on her heel, she ran by Tahal and locked her legs.

Tahal fell quickly, and Jo watched her unsure if the fight was over.

"Excellent." Tahal smiled genuinely for the first time. Jo felt an immense sense of pride and pain. She unlocked her teacher's legs and tried to assess her wounds feeling around her head. Tahal quickly grabbed her hand, "Let's have your sister look at these."

Jo nodded in agreement as they started toward the house. She couldn't help but ask, "Were you throwing lethals at me? I swore I saw some quite dangerous curses strike next to me."

Tahal nodded, looking at her, "I was. I have been for a while. I want you to be capable. You know who is dead, but his followers aren't. They're collecting. Something is going to happen, and I owe it to her to make sure you're ready."

They both looked down at their feet, and Jo spoke delicately. This was the first time Tahal had ever opened up to her, and she didn't want to ruin it. "Her? Why do you owe it to her?"

Tahal sighed heavily, and Jo glanced over, watching a decade of pain wash over her. She spoke softly, "You aunt loved your mother more than anything, more than me. She put herself in the centre of the war untrained, untested, and unprepared. When it came down to it, your mother let her die. The least I can do is make sure the same mistakes are not made. You could protect yourself and others if you wanted to. You're faster, smarter, and more resourceful than half the Auror's I know." Tahal whipped away a wanting tear and composed herself like nothing had happened as they drew near the house. Jo didn't respond; she knew the conversation was over and let the final steps toward the house eco through the field as they drew closer.

Once inside the house, Lelani and Mrs Weasley fussed over them both as they fixed their bloodied bodies leaving behind minimal damage. Jo was the only one with small cuts left healing closed on one side of her face from falling on the rocky ground.

Lelani looked at Jo, her disapproval evident. She spoke in her normal soft ethereal tone while filled with disappointment, "Do you ever surrender? Give in when you're done?"

Jo looked at her, suspiciously, "No? Why would I?"

Lelani tutted softly to herself, "You put yourself in pain for what? To prove a point?"

Jo glared at her sister intently, "Yes to prove a point to myself. That I can be strong, depend on myself. That I'm enough."

Her sister nodded silently understanding the internal struggle she was grappling with. She gathered the medical supplies around her sister and left her.

-

The next day, Mrs Weasley and Lelani went by floo to Hogsmeade while Bill and Jo opted to apparate right outside the castle grounds.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to catch my friends as class ends for them. Spend some time together before the final task?" She smiled up at him innocently.

Bill cracked a small smile at her young enthusiasm, "Actually, we're heading to the great hall for lunch. I'm sure you'll see everyone there."

Jo cracked the largest puppy dog eyes she could manage, "I kinda wanted to see them aloneeee. You knowwww talk about things between us."

Bill smiled down at her, disapprovingly, "I'm telling her I lost you when you went to the bathroom."

Jo sprinted away at the end of his sentence waving as she ran off. She dashed through the castle towards charms. She knew Ocean, George, and Fred would all be together. Jo waited outside and watched as most of the class dispersed. She peaked into the doorway and saw Ocean and Fred talking to a frantic George. 

George was fiddling nervously with his tie and sweater. She saw as Fred picked up his brother's robe laying on the back of his chair and watched as George scorned him loudly. "The robe is too baggy! It makes us all look like BLOBS!" Ocean giggled to herself, and Jo saw her opportunity.

She stepped into the doorway quietly and spoke over them, "I quite like the robes, bagginess gives us all quite the dramatic flare." She swooshed her arms and twirled.

Oceans eyes widened, and she rushed her friend, tackling her to the floor in a tight hug. Softly so just Jo could hear Ocean whispered, "I can't believe I had to find out about you and George from Fred last week." Ocean tased Jo's side, and she yelped out, Ocean continued in a dangerous tone. "I am owed details. I like the skirt by the way." Ocean stood up, helping her friend up.

George still stood shell shocked, and Fred took his turn at saying hello. Fred gave Jo a small hug and exchanged a knowing look between the two of them. "We'll meet you two for lunch."

Jo nodded in agreement and looked around the room curiously. "Where's Moody?"

Fred remarked on his way out the door, "Left halfway through class to help with the tournament set up." The door closed behind Fred and Ocean.

Jo eyed George standing awkwardly by his seat. Jo questioned him slightly concerned "What's wrong?"

George swallowed roughly, studying her and taking her in. "You look..." He fixated on her thighs that were for the first time in public mostly bare. She was wearing a tight brown checkered skirt with a white button-up underneath a black sweater. He drank every bit of her in before finishing the sentence, "Amazing."

Jo blushed and smiled at him. "Well then do I at least get a proper hello if I look amazing?"

George snapped from his trance and ran at her. He picked her up in a longing hug and allowed the moment to sink in. He inhaled deeply, allowing himself to become intoxicated with her scent, "Jesus, you sell so good."

Jo took an obnoxiously loud sniff of his shoulder, "Are you wearing cologne?"

George still held her off the ground, "A little; I was just excited. Do you like it?"

Jo kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder to let her go, "I do, makes you smell like a forest. However, I do miss the scent of hard candy and cinnamon. We should go catch up with your family, so we're not missing for too long, I also have to say hi to Riley."

"Okay, but real quick," George leaned down and softly kissed Jo. Despite the softness of the kiss, it was filled with heart and passion.

Jo blushed hard and felt her stomach erupt with butterflies. As he pulled away, she roped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss.

The two finally separated and Jo bolted to Georges desk where his things were still scattered about. She took his bag and threw in his parchment and quill that were strewn about the desk and collected his other items in her hands. Jo grabbed his hand as she held all his things, "Come on, I'm hungry."

George allowed himself to be pulled about as he watched her dash around the switching staircases and dodge hello's from classmates. As he followed her, his arms started to fill with his items as she threw them back at him. First his bag, then his cloak, then a stray quill case, and a small bag filled with candy. George quickly threw the items he could in his bag while trying to keep up with Jo.

They stepped off the last staircase, and Jo smiled back at him, "You kept a good pace, Weasley."

George was panting slightly as he grinned back at her, "I try, normally I'm better when things aren't being thrown at me."

"Makes sense you're such a good beater, multitasking seems difficult for you."

Georges's face turned pink, but before he could protest, Riley was yelling through the hallway.

"JO! JO!" Riley practically flew through the crowd despite running against the flow of traffic. He towered over the crowd, and once he reached Jo, he didn't bother to slow down. He knocked the wind out of her picking her up in a crushing bear hug. "Merlin I missed you! I have so much to tell you still that wasn't in my letters! Also, my mom is visiting, and I'd love for you to meet her!" He pulled his head out of her shoulder to properly look at her and Jo grinned ear to ear as she saw her old friend.

Riley looked much better than he had before. His face was full again, and when he smiled, it looked genuine. He smiled back at her for a moment until he glanced beside her and a cold, steely expression washed over him. When he spoke again, his voice was cold, "Fred, looking particularly...messy today." His eyes were judgemental, and as he spoke, he grabbed Jo's waist, pulling her into him.

Jo interjected herself quickly breaking out of Riley's grasp, "Actually, I rushed George out of his last class so I could catch up with everyone." She stepped towards the great hall while the two boys fought a silent battle between the two of them with eye contact alone. "Are you coming?" The two held eye contact for a final second before breaking away and following Jo.

Riley stopped Jo as she walked towards the Gryffindor table to sit with Ocean, Lelani, and the Weasley's. He grabbed onto her hand and he pulled her back, "I was hoping you could come to meet my mom. I think you met her second year, but I'd really like to reintroduce you."

Jo nodded, "Yeah sure, just let me check in with Mrs Weasley first." Riley nodded and waited by the door while she walked over the Gryffindor table. As Jo walked over, she felt a million eyes on her. Normally she would just breeze through the hall like it was nothing but this felt like a public exhibition with all eye's carefully trained on her. She turned to George a few paces behind her before they reached his mother. In the lowest whisper she could manage, she asked, "I feel eyes on me, do I have toilet paper on my shoe or something in my teeth?"

George glanced around and noticed the eyes, "No, you're fine, people are just surprised to see you. You left suddenly with no explanation."

Jo nodded, taking his explanation and closed the final few meters to Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley saw her and quickly started to scoot down on the bench making space, "Oh wonderful, I was just starting to worry. Harry offered to take Bill and me on a tour of the grounds so we can see what's changed! You're more than welcome to accompany us!"

George scooted in next to his mother and left space for Jo. Jo remained standing and smiled appreciatively, "I think I'll pass if that's okay. Riley offered to introduce me to his mother, and I'd like to go introduce myself and Lelani."

Mrs Weasley nodded hesitantly and looked to the Slytherin table. "We'll save you two seats with us for the final task then."

Lelani touched Mrs Weasley's shoulder lightly as she stood up, bringing her attention back to the Gryffindor table, "Sounds good, Ocean do you want to come too?"

Ocean nodded and stood up following Jo and Lelani as they met with Riley waiting by the main door. Riley marched them to his mother proudly and motioned for them to sit on the bench across from her as he sat next to his mother.

Riley's mother looked much different than she expected. Even sitting, she was exceptionally tall, just like Riley, but everything else about her was different. She had grey curly hair tied in a neat bun that was high on her head with only a few tendrils hanging down. Her features were all sharp, but not incredibly pronounced as she had a small face. The most interesting thing about her was her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green that starkly contrasted her olive skin.

She spoke with a warmth Jo wasn't expecting, everything about her was kind. "So you're the famous Johanna? I've heard so much about you." She extended her hand towards Jo to shake. Jo shook her hand, and Mrs Cygnet turned her attention to Lelani, "That makes you Lelani." She held out her hand to Lelani. "I was terribly sorry to hear about your mother's sudden disappearance. Tragic really." Her eyes were soft and apologetic. "I'm just so glad I can be there for Riley," She rubbed her son's shoulder, and he smiled at the touch, "As a parent I know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my children, so I couldn't imagine being separated." Ocean huffed silently to herself, sitting furthest away from the group. "I'm interested; girls is it true the Weasley have taken you into their care?"

Jo answered quickly, trying her best to keep her guard up. In the back of her mind, she remembered to be careful around Riley, and now his mother was asking questions. "Yes, that is true. They've been very kind to us."

Lelani glanced at Jo, slightly confused and cut in not understanding the situation, "Actually our guardian is our aunt."

Jo saw a small glimmer in Mrs Cygnet's eyes that went unseen by the rest of the group, "Aunt?"

Jo tried again to mitigate the questioning and possibly change the subject, "Yes, she's been quite nice. Say, what do you do?"

Mrs Cygnet answered the question swiftly, not allowing the conversation to move topics without her consent, "I'm an inventor, rather dull items I'm afraid. Say how many people are packed in that Weasley house? Do you have your own rooms?"

Lelani answered before Jo could find a response to tamp down Mrs Cygnet's questioning, "Jo has her own room, but I share with the other girl of the house, Ginny. The rooms are fine; the real crime is we all share one bathroom."

Mrs Cygnet laughed to herself, "Well, that sounds terrible, does your aunt add an extra body to the bathroom count then?"

Lelani shook her head, obliviously, "No, she has her own place."

Mrs Cygnet was extremely casual. No one saw her probing, only understood it as casual conversation. Jo was fuming with anger, panic, and fear. All of the information her sister gave was extremely simple, not dangerous. Yet the whole conversation felt like a fucking trap.

Riley didn't pick up on his mothers' questioning but did notice Jo's apprehension to answering anything and her extremely uncomfortable body language. He decided it was best to break up the conversation. "Mom I'm terribly sorry to cut you off, but I remember you saying you wanted to walk the grounds a bit? I could give you a tour?"

Mrs Cygnet stood abruptly, "Oh no, that's okay. I'd like to take my time." She smiled softly to the group and left.

Jo's mind dipped deep into thought as she ran through every bad thing that could happen with the information Riley's mother had. She tuned out all the noise around her as she thought; sound drummed around her like she was underwater. Jo finally felt a hand on her shoulder, breaking her concentration. She snapped her head up, all the noise hitting her at once.

George stood above her with a concerned look. "wanna, catch up a bit?" Jo nodded her head and left with him.

There was a sudden awareness Jo had as she left with George. Like everyone was suddenly looking at her. The hall's noise was so loud to her; she felt like everyone was talking about her in tones just hushed enough they all blended together. She tried to pick out voices and what people were saying, but the more she tried, the less she could hear. A sense of panic, urgency, and fear washed over her. Her breathing became controlled and shallow; without noticing, she began to walk in a fighting stance with her wand held up at her side in defensive anticipation.

George saw the terror in her eyes. He felt helpless as he watched her struggle. Everyone was very obviously talking about Jo right in front of her. In all fairness, it wasn't bad; she just looked different. Really different since everyone had seen her. She was fit; her body had changed; she carried herself more confidently even when panicking. George leaned down so only Jo could hear him, "You alright?"

The sound of the hall shallowed in her ears again so she could only hear George. Her panic quickly felt far away. She lowered her wand, and her entire body relaxed as the two neared the door. "I'm okay, thrown off by all the attention."

George smiled at her, and they walked through the large doors into the entryway. " How was Riley's mum? Just as cold and indifferent, I assume?" He said it with a light enough tone; Jo knew he didn't mean anything rude by the remark.

She followed a step behind George as he aimlessly wandered with no real destination in mind. Jo walked as aimlessly as him, stepping over benches, not thinking about what she said as she balanced."No, actually, she was warm. It surprised me. I thought she would be meek and indifferent to watch Riley's father be so cruel, but she wasn't. She was slightly suspicious to me though" Jo leapt across a gap in the benches to the next bench.

Jo had piqued Georges's interests; he turned to face her, "Why was she suspicious to you?"

Jo was still dancing over the benches and answered without a thought, "You don't need to worry about it. And I can't tell you out here anyways." George looked around the hallway carefully before grabbing Jo by her waist and effortlessly swinging her over his shoulder. Jo quickly snapped back to reality, "What the hell! George put me down!"

George laughed, "Calm down, princess!" He swept them into the nearest classroom before Jo could break free. Once inside, he dropped Jo on the table at the front of the classroom. She sat on the edge of the table and looked around.

The classroom looked like it was used more for storage than teaching. The room was laid out like a normal classroom with tables facing the front of the room, and a single table overlooking the rest. What made it a storage room was the fact the space was covered in dust and a million ancient-looking magical items. Most things were cluttered on the floor with no rhyme or reason. It seemed to resemble the clutter of Dumbledore's office.

George watched her as she took note of the classroom, "Anything interesting?"

Jo shook her head, "Not really just a lot of old junk. You would think they'd clean this-" Jo looked up a George who was smirking at her. Jo instantly felt her face heat up and her body beginning to tremble. She felt some sort of anticipation, like when you hang over the drop on a rollercoaster.

Geroge gently brushed Jo's knee's pulling them apart; goosebumps erupted on her leg at his touch. George made just enough space to step between her legs, threading their bodies together. He bent down inches from her face and whispered in a seductive tone, "Why was she suspicious Beck?"

Jo's expression went blank at his question. She was expecting him not to talk at all and simply kiss her. When George elected to speak, Jo thought surely it would be what she was expecting, something to rile her up, something dirty.

She stared at him frozen, flustered, and embarrassed. Goosebumps were still dripping down her legs, and she coughed slightly before answering him. "She was just asking a lot of questions."

George smiled down at her enjoying her struggle with increasing lust. He placed his hand on her shoulder and held her roughly, "Why does asking a lot of questions make her suspicious? I ask a lot of questions."

Jo felt her exposed legs going cold, desperate for touch, while her shoulder burned under George's large hands. A small mewl escaped the back of her throat, "George, I'm just being paranoid, don't worry." Jo leaned into him, finally connecting their bodies. She felt a short surge of relief quickly followed by a desire for more. Jo trailed her hand up, Georges back to his neck using her grip to guide him into a needy kiss.

He obliged to her dire need for more, kissing her passionately. Jo melted at the contact and met his passion in spades. She deepened the kiss slipping her tongue in his mouth, and George crashed his tongue into hers responsively. As they kissed, George placed one hand on Jo's thigh and another on the small of her back.

Jo felt her legs getting hot with desire as her centre began to pool desperately. George felt her legs radiate head under him and he pulled back wearing a guilty smirk.

Jo whispered George's name, "George?" confused why he stopped, she looked at him befuddled. He was just getting her where she needed to be, where she wanted. Why would he so suddenly stop?

George continued to smirk and ran the hand resting on her thigh, up towards her core. Jo left out a breathless sigh in relief, throwing her head back as she became enthralled with his touch. George leaned into her ear and whispered in a low, gruff tone, "Do you want this?"

Jo's head snapped up, and she met his eyes again, "Yes, please. I missed you."

George smiled a toothy grin and brushed her hair back, exposing her neck. He leaned into her and kissed Jo's neck gently, careful not to leave any marks. Jo moaned out at the contact, and George quickly pulled away; she almost cried out when he did. Jo was willing to do anything if he would just stop teasing her. George leaned back into her ear, "I missed you too..."

He smiled his devilish grin again, and Jo huffed, "I know that face, George. What are you playing at?"

"Why do you think you're paranoid, Jo?" While he asked, George moved his hand on the small of Jo's back to her breast and began to massage her breast softly.

Jo whined loudly at the contact and the annoying fact George was intent on questioning her. Jo questioned him instead of answering, "George, why does that matter right now?" Jo's tone was impatient and deprived.

George took his hand off Jo's breast momentarily and moved the hand down to the hem of her shirt. "Because I think you're most beautiful when you let down your walls." He pushed up the fabric and found Jo's breast entrapped in what felt like a lacy thin bra. George softly brushed his fingers over Jo's nipple, and she flung her head into his shoulder, dying for more. George continued to talk to her, "You have this guard up around everyone else, keeping things to yourself. I love when you're vulnerable when you let me see the you no one else sees. Reminds me that you're mine." He took her nipple in his fingers and pinched slightly.

Jo let out a loud, uncontrolled, animalistic moan from the back of her throat. He was setting off every nerve he touched, bringing her immense please with every touch. As if that wasn't enough, his words sent her over the edge. He could have whatever he wanted, and he chose emotional intimacy? Jo's thighs tensed at the thought. It was the sweetest and hottest thing she'd ever been told. He simultaneously cared for her and wanted to know her in a possessive and slightly erotic way. The thought alone turned Jo on, but the way he said it while touching her was otherworldly.

George pinched Jo's nipple one final time before moving both his hands toward the hem of her black sweater lapping her white button-down. He fisted the fabric and spoke in a low controlling tone, "Why was she suspicious?"

Jo inhaled sharply as her breathing became shallow. She answered him in a desperate, breathy whisper, "She asked a lot of unnecessarily personal questions."

George commanded her, "Lift up your arms, princess." Jo did as he asked, and he pulled her sweater off. When he looked back down at her with her sweater off, she had a slightly uncomfortable expression. George felt an overwhelming panic, "What's wrong?" he rested his hands on her shoulders, comforting her.

"It's nothing." Jo didn't meet George's eyes.

George tiled Jo's head up until their eyes met, "You can tell me."

Jo looked at him, apologetically, "I don't like the endearment princess."

George smiled, "How about darling instead?" Georges hands cascaded down her shoulders to the first button of her shirt and waited for approval.

Jo nodded, and George undid her first button. "I like darling."

George tangled his hand in the bottom of Jo's hair and pulled her head back, "So, why were the questions unnecessarily personal?"

"Well," Georges free hand unbuttoned the next button on Jo's shirt, exposing her collar bone. Jo inhaled sharply as the cool air hit her exposed skin. "they weren't interesting questions; they were all about information on me." George brushed Jo's collarbone with a feather-light touch. Jo gasped at the contact and pushed the upper part of her body towards George as much as she could.

George was enamoured as he watched Jo give him every part of her. It was everything he could have hoped for and more. He watched her breath shakily and unbuttoned another button on her shirt. Jo made small guttural noises of pleasure. George loved them; he absolutely had to hear more.

George stopped his questioning temporarily now in pursuit of different sounds. He lowered his mouth to Jo's collarbone and began to suck and bit more harshly than before while unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.

Jo let out a large sigh of relief. The satisfaction was short-lived as a much stronger wave of urgency fell over her. She needed him to do something that would appease the insane pressure building between her legs. Jo began to strip off her loose button-down shaking it off. Georges's hands roamed her now bare skin. His touch was light and somehow had a stronger effect than a firm touch. His light touches left her entire body craving more. Like the ends of her neurons were splitting in sensational pleasure and the slight ache of wanting him to fill her up had Jo in antagonizing pleasure. Jo slid her hands to the bulge of his pants, and she began to beg for more, "George, please. I need more."

George nodded, and his hands trailed to the back of her nude lace bra unclipping it.

Jo sighed impatiently and palmed him more roughly as she spoke, "George, please. I need to cum soon."

George let out a loud growl. "Trust me, darling." George took both his hands and lightly massaged Jo's breasts. Her skin was set ablaze, and she writhed under him as her muscles tensed still wanting more. Jo palmed George more roughly, and he felt himself starting to climb to his high. He breathed out in a possessive tone, "I'm going to try a few things. Talk to me, tell me what you like. Okay?"

Jo was ready for whatever he wanted to try. She answered him in an exigent still breathy tone, "Yes, god, anything for you to-" She lost her train of thought as George clamped down his mouth over her nipple. He roughly bit and sucked, watching for Jo's reaction. Jo whined loudly and shifted slightly feeling some pleasure but not nearly enough. It was too rough as she was extremely sensitive from George's incessant teasing. George noticed her strained whines and changed his approach entirely. He pulled away and took the other breast much more softly. George flicked his tongue slowly over her nipple, introducing the new sensation and then allowing his mouth to enclose around her.

This time he swirled his tongue around her areola gently watching her shiver and tense under his touch. As he focused his tongue, George breezed one hand up and down Jo's spine, tickling just enough to add to her pleasure. Jo began to moan and opened her mouth to speak between gasps, "That d-don't stop that." George listened and proceeded to round her nipple with his tongue softly. While he did, he removed his hand from her spine and ran it inside her skirt right to Jo's silky underwear. Jo moaned loudly, unable to speak and palmed George slightly faster, encouraging him to continue. George shook, starting to feel his impending orgasm quickly approach him; he wasted no time to get Jo to the same place. He placed the tip of his tongue on he nipple and lightly flicked the extremely sensitive tip of her nipple. Jo's head flew forward, and she cried out as her entire body contracted, including her grip on George's crotch. He moaned loudly and unexpectedly reached his climax at the enhanced pressure. His moan vibrated on Jo's nipple, and tears began to flow down her cheeks as she became overcome with the need for release.

George focused as he came down from his high. He finally pushed past Jo's underwear and simply pressed his fingers on her clitoris, simultaneously he took the hand massaging her exposed breast and closed it over Jo's mouth as she cried out and came at the slight touch on her clitoris. Jo's body shook violently, and her head knocked back. George was slightly intrigued as she came. He thought to himself if this hadn't made her scream, what would?


	11. The Infirmary

George kissed Jo gently as she came down from her high; they both smiled toothy grins into the kiss. George pulled back and ran his thumb over Jo's cheek, "Merlin, I missed you so much. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Jo panted, still trying to catch her breath, "I missed you too." She slowly wrapped her arms around Georges's stomach, pulling him into her. "And we'll have the whole summer together starting next week."

George groaned loudly as he picked Jo up, "That's so long to wait. Plus I still have a few exams to finish. Have I mentioned how unfair it is, you get an extra day on your exams."

Jo looked down at him and laughed, as she ruffled his hair, "I don't know why you're complaining when you're actually pretty smart."

"I only complain because when I'm done you have an extra day and that one day is standing in my way" Jo giggled and pecked him with little kisses till George placed her back on the floor becoming overwhelmed with all her affection.

George looked down at her and smiled warmly as he reached behind them to the table and started to grab some of Jo's missing clothing, left strew about the area in the heat of the moment. Jo watched as he collected her bra, shirt, and sweater. She held out a hand to receive them, but George gripped her shoulders and turned her, so Jo's back was facing him.

He carefully slid the bra straps on her hands and up her shoulders, helping secure it in place. Then followed with her shirt, walking around her to button the buttons. Finally, he slid her sweater on her. She enjoyed his soft touch, and the little efforts he made just to touch her or be close.

As George dressed Jo, Jo began to mutter cleaning spells, erasing any trace of their activities.

-

The two stepped out into the hallway, looking almost the same except for a few messy hairs.

George looked around, wondering where to go, "Back to the Great Hall?"

Jo nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Jo didn't really want to go back to the Hall, and either have to sit with the painfully dramatic Slytherins or George's impressively loud friends and family. There just wasn't a second to think around any of them, and all Jo wanted to do was think.

Jo began to walk towards the hall, and George pulled her back into him by her arm. "What's wrong?"

Jo sighed as she looked at him; she started to think aloud, telling him what was on her mind. Opening up just like he'd asked her, and just how he liked. "Riley's mom has me feeling odd, and I'm worried about Ocean, and I just feel like I'm always in the centre of fixing everyone's problems when I don't want to. It's not like I can sit back and do nothing because I love and care about my friends, it's just tiring always feeling necessary for no reason."

George nodded and had an understanding empathy in his eyes, "You don't have to always save everyone, you know?"

Jo buried her head in his chest, "I'm not trying to save everyone, I just want to save the people I love. I've had this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach since my mother left. Training with Tahal only makes it worse; she keeps telling me to be prepared, and I don't know what for. She even cried the other day; I've never seen her waver like that. It was terrifying." Jo's breathing became fast and shallow as she shook with fear into George.

Far in the distance behind them, there was the faint clack of heels only audible to Jo. Her head snapped up, and she looked to the hall beside them, frantically. It was like the air in the hall was collecting around something as she looked through the hallway. Jo craned her neck to look further.

George also looked down the hallway but saw no one and noticed nothing suspicious. He turned Jo's head gently with his hand to look up at him. "Listen to me; you don't need to wall yourself. You're one person, and you're not alone, whatever happens, you'll have friends to support you." George brushed her cheek softly with the pad of his thumb. He paused, looking like he wanted to say something more but stopping himself as something caught his attention down the hallway behind Jo.

Clear, heavy, quick footsteps approached them.

Jo's shaking increased as she ripped herself away from George, still physically upset. Despite her emotions, Jo drew her wand defensively and held it up as she turned.

Riley stopped short, not expecting her quick or sudden movement.

Jo's wand was pressed into this throat, and her look was furious and intimidating for a split second. She relaxed upon noticing him, completely letting her wand fall. "Sorry, it's just a reflex." She quickly tucked her wand behind her hair and sniffed up snot trickling down her throat from hyperventilating as she relaxed.

Riley noticed a faint remainder of her panic and the displaced hairs instantly. He wasted no time rounding on George. Riley jumped at George taking his forearm and pressing George back by the chest into the doors behind him. "What did you do Weasley." It was a question but the way Riley said it, it sounded like a threat. He bared his teeth and almost growled when he spoke, "What did you do, I'll-"

Jo spoke in a broken voice, shocked by how quickly Riley had turned on George. "He didn't do anything." She put her hand on Riley's shoulder and peeled him off, George, "Get off him, you git."

Riley grabbed Jo forcefully by the shoulders and held her, "What's wrong?"

Jo looked to George and sighed heavily, "I'm just tired and stressed, and I'm worried about Ocean, and Lelani, and my mother, and- and, I'm just worried." Jo's cut herself off and averted her eyes from both boys. She knew what she was going to say, and he heard two voices. Tahal's voice in the back of her head, telling her no; and Riley's voice telling Jo she shouldn't associate with the Weasley's.

The voices radiated in her mind as she spiralled with the thought she had pushed so deep into her head, she had forgotten it had existed. Why had her mother given up magic the same as her father if she was innocent? Jo could feel the question creeping up like a tide that single question brought a million more crashing to the surface. Was her mother's disappearance connected to her father's? Fear hit the surface.

Riley knew her like the back of his hand. He knew when she hid things, bottled them up, he saw what she was doing. He watched her questions swirl in her head and saw the fear flash on her face. "Tell me." His voice had softened considerably, and his entire expression morphed from anger to understanding.

Jo looked up at him, and a small amount of anger washed over her. How dare he demand her to tell him. After everything he's done, said, put her through. "I can't tell you." Riley stood stunned, his eyes were wide, and his mouth had fallen open. He resembled ar carp with his jaw slacked and expression blank. They stood in uncomfortable silence for a considerable moment.

He finally spoke, "Why?"

Jo didn't hesitate; her expression almost furious, "You know why." Jo chose her words carefully, as to not have either of them repeat what Riley had said at the burrow in front of George, who would no doubt jinx him if he reiterated it or anything similar.

Riley knew exactly what she meant, "I'm just trying to protect you." His eyes were pained and steely.

Jo's face twisted a nasty red colour, and she felt her self control slip. She pulled her wand out of her hair, frantically grabbing out a bit of hair in her anger. She spat at him through gritted teeth, "From what? I'm faster, smarter, highly trained, what do you possibly think you could protect me from." Jo felt a fire in her stomach. She refused to be talked down to after everything she'd gone through.

Riley kept his cool, unlike Jo. He straightened as she became unhinged and used words he knew would break her. He wanted her to break. Riley wanted her to see how destructive she was being, how stupid. "It doesn't matter how fast you are, how smart you are, or how much you train. I know you. You let yourself implode, and you have no self-control. I'm trying to protect you from yourself. Every time you hide something from me, don't tell me what's on your mind, it's because you know it's wrong. You're about to make the wrong choice and the worst part is I know exactly what it is." He looked at her under a controlled unyielding mask.

Jo's hand gripping her wand pressed into Riley's chest. Her anger still present and fueled by a necessary urgency, "What do you know."

Riley wasn't threatened by her wand in the slightest, he spoke with the same calm tone. "I met him. He's not what you think. You've got it wrong."

Jo's wand dropped, and she felt herself launched underwater again. Sound drummed at her ears, and she didn't hear a thing. She watched as Riley was escorted away by his mother, who came from seemingly nowhere. George was looking down at her, trying desperately to get her attention, bring her back to the surface. George pulled Jo's stiff, rigid body against his trying desperately to get her attention.

-

It was seconds for Jo, but an hour for George. Jo finally broke from her stunned trace.

She was sitting on the floor next to George, simply staring at the castle wall in front of her.

Ocean was talking furiously when Jo came to the surface, "Jo, can you hear me? I can't find Riley and the third task is starting soon, come on." She snapped her fingers in front of Jo's face as she came back up. "What's wrong with you?" Ocean stared down, quizzically at her friend.

Jo felt a groggy dull panic in the back of her head as she became lucid again, "I'll tell you later, just not right now. There's too much, and we need to watch the third task." Jo rubbed her eyes and looked over to George for the first time in a while.

George was completely distraught. It looked like he'd run his hands through his hair about a thousand times, his eyes were filled with deep concern. George's entire body looked tense like every muscle had contracted holding in all of his emotions.

Jo scanned his expression and pressed her hand to his cheek, "Hey." George exhaled shakily, and his entire body relaxed. Jo leaned into him and kissed him gently. Any worry that he was holding onto seemed to vanish as he returned to a more normal-looking version of himself.

Ocean ended their tender moment quickly, as she looked to George. "What happened?" Her expression was rough, like an 80's cop who'd lived on the streets. Ocean knew she couldn't get Jo to talk, but George seemed more doable. She asked again more firmly than the first time, "What happened, Weasley."

George looked sheepishly to Jo and opened his mouth to answer, in his best attempt to talk out of the situation. Jo interrupted him, "Riley and I got in a fight. It was weird, and I'll talk you through it in a bit."

Ocean looked satisfied and nodded, "Okay, well, everyone is already seated for the third task. Soooo, I feel like we should go."

-

"There you are!" Mrs Weasly waved at Jo, George, and Ocean as they walked up the Gryffindor section's steps. Molly, Bill, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting in one group. Behind them, Fred, Ginny, and Lelani sat all with considerable space between them attempting to save their friend's seats.

Jo filled in first and sat next to her sister, followed by Ocean and then George, on the other side of Jo. Ginny and Lelani were whispering in hushed tones; Jo and Ocean followed suit as Jo described every detail of her fight with Riley. Fred watched as all the girls whispered and forced everyone to shift down slightly so he could sit and talk to George.

-

Ginny was talking quickly in Lelani's ear, "Okay wait, why did you stay at the Slytherin table when your sister left?"

Lelani replied earnestly, "Well Ocean was still there, and it just felt wrong to leave her. She and Parkinson seemed to be having like this unspoken completion between them. It's hard to understand by the eye contact alone fully, but there was a lot there."

Ginny nodded, "So then what?"

-

Lelani watched as her sister left the Great Hall with George, and turned her attention back to the awkwardly silent group in front of her as the two walked out the main doors.

Pansy's attention appeared to linger on the friends as they left. She turned her attention back and sniggered wickedly, "Never knew Beck looked like that under all her robes."

Ocean crossed her arms defensively, "Jealous Pansy?"

Draco sniggered just as wickedly as Pansy had, "Oh I think Pansy might be more jealous of the Weasley."

Pansy stabbed Draco's hand with her fork, "AND I THINK YOU MIGHT BE JEALOUS OF BECK."

Draco cried out. "WHAT THE FUCK PARKINSON!"

Pansy got up and shuffled away furiously, shoving any first years in her away aside swiftly. Ocean followed her path of destruction, yelling behind her.

Lelani rolled her eyes and walked over the table to sit next to Draco. She carefully danced around the food and plopped next to him. She took his hand in hers and assessed the damage.

Draco pulled his hand away defensively, "Don't touch me, mudblood."

Lelani tutted softly, "That's not an insult Draco, it's a fact. And it doesn't work if you call everyone mudblood. Get more creative." She grabbed his hand again more forcefully by a pressure point on his wrist so he couldn't pull away again.

Draco watched her stunned his insult didn't land. He studied her face intently, trying to figure her out. He watched as she assessed his hand. Lelani scrunched her brow, and Draco mirrored her. She reached for her wand holding her wild, long hair in a bun. Quickly she muttered a small healing spell and Draco felt the pain in his hand dull. Lelani released his hand, tucked her wand behind her ear, and sat up to leave. Draco reached out and grabbed her skirt instinctively.

Lelani looked back at him, befuddled, "Your hand okay?"

Draco sweated slightly; he was intrigued by how unaffected she seemed by others. This girl didn't care about his names; if she walked over a table filled with food, didn't even seem to be conscious of the indication of what her holding his hand looked like. Draco cleared his throat, nervously, "Ahm- thank you." He still held onto her long skirt that stopped just at her shins.

Lelani lingered for a moment waiting for an apology. When it didn't come, she tugged her skirt away and left to sit with Ginny.

-

Ginny listened to the end of Lelani's story and responded as soon as she'd finished, "Draco's a right nasty git you should have left him. Why didn't you?"

Lelani shrugged, "I think he's just insecure and scared. I'm not afraid of him."

Ginny rounded back on Lelani, "Neither am I. I just don't bide my time with racist, sexist, assholes. I think you just have a crush on him."

Lelani shook her head and replied sincerely, "I definitely don't, boys aren't terribly pretty to me. My crushes tend to lean in a different direction..." Lelani blushed a soft pink and fiddled with her skirt, "Besides what change are we going to get if we keep letting close-minded people operate the way they have. I think if we show people like Draco a bit of kindness they might understand us a bit better. If you think about it, the people who have probably treated Draco with kindness are other people just like him."

Ginny nodded slowly taking in a vast amount of information, "So, you like softer boys then?" Ginny angled herself towards Lelani as she spoke, closing any space between them. "And I guess you're right. The alternative to getting the wizarding community to change is to either kill or imprison assholes like Draco, and it's not like we can do that very easily. As much as I'd like to."

Lelani shook her head, "No, like-like I don't know. Katie Bell. And yeah so you see the problem. Part of the job post-war was changing bigots' minds and being decent to them, but that's hard to do when they had just killed most people's friends or families. That leaves it to us, to change their kids."

Ginny nodded blankly agreeing with Lelani seemingly deep in her own thought.

-

Jo watched the maze in gut-wrenching anticipation. Viktor and Fleur had both returned, and the crowd had been waiting nearly half an hour for Cedric and Harry.

Finally, the two boys appeared. Music erupted, and the entire crowd cheered furiously, everyone stood up to applaud and scream in their excitement.

The cheering only lasted a few moments until it was interrupted by horrified screaming. Different voices shadowed around the crowd screaming out, "He's DEAD!", "Cedric Diggory is DEAD!"

Lelani lunged toward the commotion, and Jo grabbed her firmly by the waist holding her by their seats. Lelani kicked, thrashed and screamed out, "I CAN HELP, I-I-I, LET ME GO!"

Jo was fully alert as she looked around the chaos, trying to find a way out. If her sister got into the crowd, Jo would lose her and won't be able to protect her. They had to get out of the madness, get to safety; that's when she saw them. Professor Moody forcefully pushing a bloodied Harry through the crowd. Jo's attention snapped back to her sister in hysterics. She spoke bluntly and directly in her ear, "How are you going to help a dead boy?"

Lelani's body went limp in Jo's arms and slithered down to the aisleway. Jo helped her sister down and started toward the exit. Ocean, Fred, and George all stood in her way. Jo felt her skin boil and briefly considered knocking them back or stunning them in the commotion. Even in her haste, she decided not to, not wanting to send a friend flying back into rows of seats to crack their heads open. Jo couldn't think of anything other than physical action to get them to move but pleaded anyways. "I need to go, please,"

Ocean looked down at her with a blank shocked stare, "Where is possibly more important?"

Jo spoke in a rushed yell over the crowd, "Where's Harry?!" The entire group went white for a moment.

Jo seized the moment to push past her friends and plunge herself into the crowd. It was near impossible to swim past the groups of people pushed tightly together, desperate not to separate. Jo elbowed and muscled her way through persistently.

She felt the scene beginning to overwhelm her as she pushed past people screaming and crying. The noise alone was enough to set someone off, but the raw emotion of it all stung deeply. It was like the air became thick, and Jo could feel others pain as she pushed past them.

Only when she was sprinting towards the Dark Arts office did she feel the air clear, becoming cleaner and crisper. Her mind focused completely again, find Potter, find Potter.

Jo wasted no time as she enclosed on the office doors, planning to blast the lock off. Before she could, Moody appeared in the doorway.

He was carrying himself differently. The cold, indifferent, and professional Moody was gone. This Moody wore a crooked grin and laughed hauntingly as he peered at Jo. He frowned and tutted at her, "Oh no, a little pest." He held his wand up, and the words began to drip from his mouth, bringing him the utmost pleasure. "Avada ked-"

Jo took notice of his slow dictation and leisurely movement. She struck him quickly and non-verbally, Expulso.

Moody flew back into his office and smashed into the walls behind his desk with a resounding crack. Jo wavered in the doorway, waiting to see if he'd recover. She didn't want to seriously harm her teacher but also didn't want her teacher to kill her.

Behind the desk Moodys, non-wooden leg had smashed to pieces of tiny bone fractures. Instead of fighting physically, he stuck his wand over the desk and cast a streak of purple light straight into Jo's chest.

Jo saw the wand and tried to cast a shielding charm as fast as she could but only managed to produce a small shield when she was hit.

The purple light slashed into her shield and dulled when it hit her.

The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt. It was as though a thousand knives were stuck into her ribs and lungs.

Jo recoiled and hit the floor in violently spasming, unable to catch her breath. The entire room went dark in seconds, no matter how hard she fought, Jo's eyes sewed themselves shut and her mind followed going dark on her.

-

Sunlight hit Jo's eyes, and she cracked them open slowly letting the sunshine flood her vision. She let out a groggy groan.

Suddenly there were hands cupping her face and quiet whispers.

"She's up!"

"She looks terrible, are you sure she's okay?"

Jo rubbed her eyes and began to adjust. She couldn't see anyone other than Ocean whose face was inches from her's. Slowly as Jo focused on her friends features her full memory of the night before came flooding back to her.

Jo still having no real sense of time pushed Oceans face out of the way and started to launch off the bed. Ocean tried to hold Jo down but failed miserably getting knocked to the floor.

Jo sat up and looked around the bed enclosed by white tarps, frantically she started to question anyone around her who could hear. "Harry? Where's Harry?"

Mrs Weasley butted in trying to calm her nerves while keeping a distance, "He's fine; everything is fine."

Jo sprang out of bed at her words, fearing she was lying to keep her calm.

The pain in Jo's chest as she stood folded her over, and she screamed out, hitting the floor.

It was black for only a moment this time. As Jo opened her eye's again, a crowd of people stood over her. Madam Pomfrey stood the closest to Jo holding out a cup with thick green liquid. Her instructions were swift, "Someone hold her up so she can drink this."

Two strong pairs of hands propped her up from behind, and Madam Pomfrey trickled the liquid down her throat.

The liquid scorched her throat as it went down and Jo began to cough violently in an attempt to reject the mystery liquid. Madam Pomfrey did not attempt to stop the liquid from trickling down her throat; instead, she tiled Jo's head back by the jaw and continued to pour. Jo shook under the pain, and her legs thrashed in an attempt to get away.

Madam Pomfrey spoke with an unbroken will, "Boys hold her arms, and Laddies hold her legs."

Immediately hands were pressed into Jo, restricting her as she fought against the liquid.

Fred's voice came out broken from behind her, "She can't take much more! She needs a break!"

Lelani shot back at him from Jo's feet, "A break will only make it worse. If we get it down her throat in one go, the burning will stop almost immediately."

Finally, what could have been seconds, hours, or possibly days later, the burning stopped.

Again everything went dark.

-

Jo was back on the bed, and the hands holding her down were gone. A gentle voice was whispering in her ear while brushing the sweaty hair off her brow.

"King walked out into the palace grounds, where they waved their wands and shouted nonsense at the sky. The charlatan was careful to perform more tricks so that the King remained convinced of his Grand Sorcerer's skill, and of the power of the wands that had cost so much gold."

Jo groaned and turned toward the low familiar voice stroking her hair. She peeked through her eyelashes and spoke softly. "George, Harry-" She struggled willing her body to move, but every muscle in her legs refused to so much as twitch.

"Harry is fine and safe. I'm not trying to calm you down, it's true." He continued to brush Jo's hair softly.

Jo strained her eyes but couldn't get a good look at him no matter how hard she tried.

Beyond her sight, George was a wreck. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was greasy and pulled back in a messy bun, and he slept in the infirmity staying in the same robes, now for the third day.

George watched as Jo strained her eyes again and he spoke in a soothing but worried tone trying to stop her from hurting herself, "Hey, hey it's just me. Don't try and open your eyes right now."

Jo's head fell back on the pillow, and George continued to gently stroke her hair and read children's stories until she drifted back off.

-

People flooded in and out of the small makeshift room. Notably, Ocean, Lelani, George, Mrs Weasley, and Fred, all came to visit at different times.

Despite knowing of their presence, Jo didn't track much of the day. It flew by in a sweaty, uncomfortable haze.

-

The sun was setting when Jo was just becoming lucid.

She began to sit up, still in pain, but now much more manageable.

Lelani sat in the corner reading Riley's father's stolen book, so enthralled she didn't notice Jo's movement.

Jo stretched and studied the 'room' she was in for the first time. The walls were all thin curtains stretched on rollers to give the idea of privacy, but not really its function. In the centre of the area was her bed and a small chair in the corner. Next to Jo was a bedside table filled with various potions and herbs.

Jo peered over at her sister and spoke up, "Hey."

Lelani's head shot up, and she sprinted to the bedside. "Oh my god, are you okay? How do you feel?" She raged through questions filled with concern. As the questions flowed, her tone hardened, "What on earth were you thinking! You could have gotten killed, or worse!"

Jo laughed and felt an ache in her ribs and lungs, "What's worse than killing?"

Lelani didn't laugh or appear even phased by Jo's joking. "It's not funny. Everyone's been anxious. Madam Pomfrey said you very easily could have died. Apparently, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all saw what happened, and McGonagall rushed you here right in time."

Jo nodded, taking in the information, "Who's everyone?" Jo was dying to know what Tahal knew. Despite the pain, and being thankful for being alive, the fact Jo had been hit so critically injured was mortifying. It felt like a waste of skill, time, and practice to be bested so quickly and easily. She had to know every detail, understand why she crumpled under pressure so easily. "And what did exactly happen?"

Lelani pursed her lips, "Everyone is; me, the Weasleys, Tahal, Hermione, Ocean and Harry. Ocean and I have tried to reach out to Riley, but we think he left with his mother the night of the tournament."

Jo nodded, taking in the information, still needing more, "Do you know when I'll be out of here?"

Lelani shook her head, "No, actually. Madam Pomfrey said we should notify her when you're alert, so I should probably do that now."

Lelani walked out of the covered area for only a second when she returned with Madam Pomfrey.

-

Madam Pomfrey began to check Jo physically. She paused briefly and turned to Lelani, "A bit of privacy, please?" Lelani nodded and exited the space, standing right outside the open entrance. "Will you lift your shirt for a moment? I need to check your chest." Jo nodded, lifting her shirt. Madam Pomfrey quickly inspected the area above her heart and felt her lower rib cage for broken bones. She retracted her hands, and Jo covered herself again. Madam Pomfrey spoke quickly and exactly. "I don't know what you were stuck with, but it was an intense dark magic. You seem to have cast what must have been a very powerful shield to have survived what you did. Any pain you experience now will be from regrowing your ribs or the build-up of dark magic, leaving your body. You'll feel fine in a week and be able to go about life as normal." With that Madam Pomfrey patted Jo's leg and walked out of the room.

Lelani floated back in, "Ocean is just outside, it's her turn with you. We were taking shifts to see when you'd get up. George should be tomorrow morning." Lelani approached Jo and gently hugged her, careful to not put pressure on her.

Jo nodded, "Thank you." and kissed Lelani's cheek.

Once Lelani left the room Ocean barged in. "YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON! DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE SUCK A GOOD IDEA TO RUN AFTER AND ATTACK WHO WE THOUGHT WAS A DARK ARTS PROFESSOR, ON YOUR OWN?!?! DID IT NEVER OCCUR TO YOU TO ASK YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOR HELP? ARE YOU REALLY THAT MUCH OF A FUCKING HERO YOU HAD TO ALMOST KILL YOURSELF TO SAVE THE DAY?!?!" While Oceans tone was furious, her eyes and body language told a totally different story. Tears were flooding her eyes, and as soon as she was close enough, she held Jo's face in her hands gently. One side of her was angry, but the other side was deeply concerned and wanted nothing more than her friend to be okay.

Jo saw the conflict brewing within her and tried to calm her down slightly by resting her hands on Oceans. "I'm sorry. Everyone was so panicked and crazy; I just thought to act before anything else. I wasn't trying to be a hero; I just got this gut feeling and booked it."

Jo's apology deflated Ocean, and she relaxed sitting on the floor next to the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to explode. I was just freaked out, and everything happened so quickly. When I got here to check on you, you looked just terrible, and everyone was yelling-" Oceans sentence dropped off and she looked at Jo in utter terror.

Jo questioned her, desperately curious to understand more. Lelani was interrupted before Jo could press her for more information and Madam Pomfrey had been so curt Jo couldn't get a word out. "What? Who was yelling? And what about?"

Ocean looked guilty, and for the first time like she didn't want to speak. Her voice came out similar to Lelani's, small and meek. "He's back."

Jo stared at her, quizzically, "Impossible, he was killed."

Ocean shook her head, tears starting to swell up again, "Harry saw him and fought him. He's back. And the professor Moody who attacked you isn't Moody at all. It was some follower of you know who, trying to infiltrate the school."

Jo felt like the floor and bed under her had vanished, and she was free falling. The guilt and shame of what had happened were set aside briefly as her mind buzzed. "How do you know all this, and has anyone seen Tahal or know where she is?"

Ocean nodded pausing before speaking to run through the information clearly, "Everything I know I heard from the adults arguing. Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic were really at each other's throats. Even worse Fudge, the Minister, said that Harry was," Her voice dropped down again into an almost silent whisper now, "lying and that you were only cursed you because you were sneaking up on people."

Jo almost yelled defensively but then lowered her voice into a whisper just like Oceans, "THAT'S-not true at all!"

Two tall shadows covered the girls, and they ceased talking instantly.

A low, threatening voice spit out, "Leave, now."

Ocean turned, and her eyes widened three sizes. She bolted from the room, so quickly it was almost like she disappeared.

Ahh, sorry it took so long to post! I got the worst writers block of my life after reading poppyflwrs story messy. It's so good, I literally couldn't write bc i was obsessed with that 🥵

On another note i'm so grateful for all the love and support 💕 this story is about halfway done so let me know what you want me to write next!


	12. Torture

TW- Abuse, Violence, Self Harm, 18+

Tahal stormed into the room and squatted next to the bed. "Are you okay?"

Jo nodded furiously, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm ready to go." She was still in a mild amount of pain but couldn't help lying about the severity of the situation. Jo wanted to seem less weak than she felt, especially in front of Tahal.

Tahal wasted no time after hearing Jo's answer. "Fantastic. We're leaving."

The figure behind Tahal finally came into view; Dumbledore held out a single hand cautioning her to stop. "Please, a moment?"

Tahal grabbed Jo's wrist and began to pull her up. "I will tell her everything myself, in my own time, when I decide she is ready."

Dumbledore's voice became uncharacteristically low and struck fear in Jo but left Tahal unphased. "She is seventeen and is already considered an adult in the eye of the Ministry and, has a right to know the details of her own life!"

Jo was standing behind Talah in infirmary pyjamas as her legs wobbled from the sudden physicality of standing. She watched in awe as Tahal challenged Dumbledore, "And yet I now have control of her assets and wellbeing! So to celebrate, I am taking her, and Lelani and doing what I know is best!" Tahal pulled Jo past Dumbledore and turned to face him again, clearly getting what she wanted. "I have fought, and I will again, but I refuse to lose even another piece of her. You can lead Potter to the slaughterhouse if you choose, but I, will not take part in your murder of my children."

Tahal turned on her heel and continued to drag Jo behind her. Jo wanted to ask questions but any energy she had was focused on standing up and trying desperately to keep pace with Tahal.

Finally, Jo felt Tahals grip loosen and her pulling became weaker as they neared the headmaster's office.

Tahal released Jo once outside the headmaster's door but didn't stop; she barged in without invitation.

Jo followed her as quickly as she could physically will herself to, desperate to keep up. Once in the office, Jo and Lelani made instant contact rushing into a hug.

Tahal forced them apart and wasted no time explaining, "We're travelling by Floo. Grab the powder and clearly say Beck House." She grabbed Lelani by the back of her sweater and forced her into the fireplace, "Got it?"

Lelani nodded and followed her instructions successfully.

Tahal proceeded to push Jo towards the fireplace, "You got this kid?"

Jo nodded and used the last of her energy in the fireplace, yelling out, "BECK HOUSE!"

-

Jo woke up the next morning in a large and luxurious bed covered in black silk sheets. She quickly ran through the events of the previous night and vaguely remembered fainting once through the floo. She began to swing herself out of bed, and two small hands at the bedside came waving in her face. "You is not to be moving. New mistress says not to have you move."

Jo looked at the elf a bit confused, "Sorry, who are you?" This was the first elf Jo had ever met, and normally she would follow standard greeting courtesies, but being in a new strange place kindness eluded her for anyone she didn't know.

The small elf bowed awkwardly, "Seesy at your service Ms Beck. I is to go get Mrs Beck and notify her you are up." With a snap of her fingers, the elf disappeared.

Jo ignored the elf and swang herself out of bed, the ache in her chest that followed was painful but bearable. It felt like the muscles in her lungs were sore, but nowhere near the splitting pain, they were previously.

Powering through the pain, Jo began to take note of her surroundings. Her room was almost entirely black besides small embellishments of silver. The bedroom was fitted with a large bed that had four posts and a black canopy as well as matching set of furniture including; a dresser; mirror; velvet armchair, and a small desk with an accompanying chair.

Jo circled each piece of furniture inspecting the quality, and looking for clues that might give away where she was.

While she was looking over the armchair, Tahal stormed through the door, stopped for a moment and summoned Jo's things. "Accio, Jo Beck's luggage." Jo's trunks flew into the room and landed with a loud bang between the two women. "I want you to get dressed in your workout gear and meet me in the basement. I also want you to repack your things in this before dinner." Tahal threw a slim over the shoulder bag at Jo.

Jo looked at the bag and began to protest, "I am not going to throw away what doesn't fit in this bag. Not that much could fit much anyw-"

Tahal huffed and answered Jo in an exasperated tone, "Honestly it's like you forget you're a fucking witch. There's an extension charm on the bag; it will fit whatever you want it to."

Jo looked down at the bag and nodded, "Where are we?"

Tahal turned and began to walk out, "Basement five minutes."

Jo scrambled to her trunks and made the mistake of popping them both open. The contents of each sprag free and scattered about the room, creating an instant mess.

Jo balled her fists and bit down on her lip in frustration, so hard blood started to gush down her chin.

The mess was the straw that broke the camel's back for Jo. The disorder was annoying, but the strange place, lack of information, and fear of you know who coming back was driving her mad.

In a blind fury, she threw on sweatpants, a tank top, and stomped towards the basement wand in hand, hell-bent on answers.

Jo slammed her feet harder in protest as she descended into the basement.

The basement was only one small square room lined with black brick on the floor, walls and ceiling. The stairs to the basement were sandwiched between walls and as one descended they could see into almost the entire room, not including the wall the stairs intercepted.

Jo descended into the seemingly empty room, and as she stepped off the final stair, Tahal grabbed her by the hair, picked her up and threw her to the ground. Jo's wand flew out of her hand and left her defenceless to Tahals abuse. "You're a fucking idiot and embarrassment. What the fuck were you thinking, attacking who you thought was Mad-Eye like that?!?"

Jo pushed herself up, refusing to show weakness despite feeling a growing sting in her chest, "I didn't attack! I FOLLOWED HIM!"

Tahal laughed darkly, "You think I don't know you? After training you? Watching you? Learning how you fight, act, think. There is no way you were just following." Tahal closed in on Jo.

Jo lashed out at her frantically trying to pin her down by the shoulders in defence. Tahal grabbed Jo's wrists easily and threw her down again, "Listen to me, you thick brained sloth!" Tahal stepped on Jo's feet trapping down the strongest part of her body, "If you're ever going to act that recklessly again, commit. You should have died from that curse, and you didn't. Casting a shield was hesitation; you waited for him to strike. Next time you close in, and you show no mercy to any motherfucker who gets in your way."

Jo felt tears pool near the edge of eyes as Tahals advice sunk in. She choked out in pained breaths, "I'm sorry-I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do, and I waited to see if he was okay and then I saw the wand and I couldn't do anything but cast the shield, and I'm sorry I just didn't want to hurt-"

Tahal stepped off Jo's feet and squatted next to her, "Stop your blathering. It's simple. It's us or them. That man tried to seriously injure you at the least but was most likely taking deadly aim. The lives of bigots and murders don't matter. Next time you kill him." Tahal offered her hand to Jo, and Jo grabbed onto it, allowing Tahal to help her up.

Once face to face, Jo was shaking, struggling to stand. She did everything in her power not to collapse, "I need answers. Please." The intense pang of guilt she felt in the infirmary was back. Part of her wished Tahal would continue to throw her about just so that she could feel anything other than guilt for a moment. Another part of her had to know what was going on, get answers.

Tahal turned her back and began to walk up the stairs, "Dinner."

Jo watched her go and began to will herself up the stairs one by one. It took her five minutes to climb the stairs and another five to make it to her room on the first floor. She didn't take much note of the house as she went, concentrating only on making it back to her room.

As soon as Jo laid herself on her bed, a rush of pain dulled by adrenaline hit her. She cried out, and there was a small pop at her bedside.

"Seesy herd you crying and brought you these." Seesy placed an assortment of potions and herbs on Jo's bedside. She began to pour a dark red liquid into a cup. "Madam Pomfrey told Seesy to give you this every day for a week."

Jo took the cup and eyed the liquid suspiciously, "What is it?"

"Helps with the pain, I think it does."

Jo nodded and cracked a weak smile as she knocked it back. "I've never-" Jo let out a pained cough as the liquid slid down her throat, warming her from the inside out and erasing all of her pain. "I've never met a house-elf before. Read about them, though. Sorry for being so curt before."

"OH, NO. Ms Beck shouldn't apologize to Seesy. Seesy is sorry."

Jo looked over to the elf quizzically; she remembered reading that elves were adept to service, but it was still odd to experience. Jo let the remark go as not to embarrass or insult Seesy and stuck out her hand, "Jo is fine Seesy."

Seesy took Jo's hand and shook it wildly, "Yes, Ms Jo!"

Jo laughed lightly and felt her lungs and ribs relax for the first time pain-free. "Where are we?"

Seesy's eyes went wide, and she released Jo's hands, snapped her fingers, with a small pop, she was gone.

Jo sighed unsurprised and pushed herself out of bed to begin the daunting task of packing.

-

Jo noticed as she packed every hour she could hear the chime of a clock announcing what time it was. At two o'clock, Jo had finished packing and organized the vortex of items that remained in her bag.

She swung the bag over her shoulder and ventured towards the door. Jo turned the handle, but the door stayed in place. No matter how hard she pushed or pulled the door remained tightly shut.

Jo felt too emotionally exhausted to fight the door with any gusto and, eventually, gave up. She entertained herself as the hours skipped by looking through her kaleidoscope.

Jo laid in thought as she looked through it. The first thoughts that came to mind were entirely selfish, did Geroge and Ocean know where she was? If she was okay? She felt bad that those were her first thoughts.

The next thoughts were the troublesome ones. How did you know who come back? Was her mother involved? Who had Riley met and what did he know?

Jo put down the kaleidoscope momentarily and looked out of the windows on either side of her bed. She looked out and saw a small street packed with older victorian style houses. Below in the street, a small group of children were running playing tag.

Jo stared down at them, wistfully for a moment before looking through her kaleidoscope again. This time she thought back to when she and her sister were young. They would run and play in their garden; Jo would always skin her knees. The memories washed over her and eased her away from her more troublesome thoughts.

-

The warm evening sun dripped into the room and covered Jo's face as she laid on the bed peacefully napping.

She woke up calmly as a pair of hands brushed through her hair. Jo mumbled not thinking about what she was asking before the name tumbled off her lips, "George?"

Lelani's small voice piped up from behind Jo, "Hardly think my hands are that big." Jo was suddenly very awake. She bolted up and crashed her sister into a suffocating hug. Jo felt Lelani shake as she held her. "Do you know where we are?"

Jo shook her head, and there was a knock at the door. "Uh, dinner time." Jo looked up, not recognizing the voice and saw Tahal for the first time taking in her appearance.

She looked exhausted and almost a bit unhinged. Her skin was hallowed, leaving her normally flawless copper skin green and eroded like an old penny. Her straight black hair hung down her face stingily. She was a ghost of her former self; all her confidence, wit, and skill were gone.

Jo looked at her, fascinated. Slyly she reached for the kaleidoscope resting near Lelani's head.

Tahal shifted uncomfortably in the doorframe, "Bring you wands to dinner..." She disappeared walking down the hallway towards what Jo vaguely remembered being the location of the house's common spaces.

Her and Lelani separated, Lelani reached for her wand nestled in her hair, and Jo remembered hers being dropped in the basement.

Lelani and Jo both walked down the hall into the living room. Lelani started towards the dining room, and Jo followed her, stopping at a wall with a thin door, in between the dining room and the living room.

Lelani turned back and gave her a curious look. Jo explained quickly, "I dropped my wand earlier, I'll be right there."

Jo walked slowly down the stone steps and took note to look in the blindspots next to the staircase before stepping into the room.

She remarked at second glance the peculiarity of the room. Where the floor and walls met, there were copper rings and on some dried pools of blood. In fact, the whole room had old dustings of dried blood.

A shout came from Tahal's voice at the top of the staircase, "DINNER!"

Jo grabbed her wand laying in the centre of the room, looked around for a moment longer and dashed back upstairs.

The dining room was smaller and pain looking. Similar to her room, everything was black with silver embellishments, nothing too fancy, but still pretty. The table was in the centre of the room and had only four tall backed chairs, two on each long end of the table. Above the table hung a small but incredibly intricate channeler, and below a rug decorated with silver stars that shined.

Tahal seated herself on one side of the table while Jo and Lelani sat opposite to her.

Tahal snapped her fingers sharply, once seated, "SEESY!" The table was set, and dinner appeared in seconds out of thin air.

It was a modest and extremely healthy dinner consisting of chicken, broccoli, and peas. Jo and Lelani looked down wantonly at the food but made no remarks.

Tahal snapped her fingers and barked again, "SEESY, JOIN US!" The small elf scrambled in from the kitchen and stood at Tahal's side, waiting for further instruction. Tahal pointed to the chair next to her and used the least amount of words possible. "Sit." Seesy followed her instruction quickly, almost rocking herself off the chair with her frantic movements.

Jo looked over to Lelani, who appeared as if she was about to explode.

Tahal snatched the plate in front of Seesy and filled it with small amounts of food. "Here."

Lelani's face scrunched up, and she interjected, "You shouldn't talk to her like that. It's rude, you know."

Tahal's eyes narrowed on Lelani, "You both probably have a fair amount of questions. I'm going to tell you the information I can. If I don't answer your question, it will go unanswered."

Jo saw Lelani's face continue to contort, conflicted with her desire to press on Tahal's treatment of Seesy while also being desperate for any information.

Tahal pulled out a formal leather binder, resembling a lawyer's portfolio. She opened it and pulled out official-looking pages. "These certify me as your now legal guardian, Lelani. Seeing as your mother has abandoned you she was deemed unfit to have a child in her care. They also make me a temporary trustee of your father's trust for the two of you. This house is among various assets I have chosen to open up for your safety and well being. When you both graduate, you will have full power over the various assets left to you." She sifted through a small pile of papers and set them aside.

Tahal then flipped a small binder pocket open and pulled out small parchment pieces no larger than her hand. The paper reflected oddly as she handed a piece to everyone at the table. "If anyone other than me is in the house, follow the instructions on this sheet..."

One. Grab wand

Two. Grab packed bag

Three. Accio, your name, emergency key

Four. Once inside lock the door using the emergency key

Five. Wait for help, tell no one where you are

Jo read through the list quickly, "Are we safe here?"

Tahal nodded slowly, "I've never been here; I'm taking precautions." Tahal began to stand ready to leave the table.

Jo mirrored her, "Where are we?"

Tahal gave out an exasperated sigh for the first time showing human emotion, "Somewhere safe."

She tried to walk away, but Jo cornered her again. "Where do we find owls to write to our friends?"

Tahal looked conflicted for a moment before her emotionless mask slipped back on. "Nothing in or out, including letters."

Lelani stood up cornering Tahal from the other end of the table. "So we're trapped here all summer?"

"No. You have exams at the end of summer before the new school year starts." Tahal looked at the girls impatiently, trying to silently will them to move.

Lelani stood the firmest of the two, silently demanding more answers, "Why are we trapped inside? What do we need to be 'safe' from?" She closed in on Tahal.

Tahal's brow furrowed, and she backed towards Jo slowly. Jo saw the fractures in her mask and closed in on her as well. Jo thought if she could strike a chord, hit the sore spot, she could get answers. Her voice lowered into a soft threatening tone, "You have fought, and you will again, but still you refuse to lose even another piece of her? Who is she? " Tahal froze, and her breathing stilled. Jo circled her like a predator.

Lelani reached out for Jo's hand, but Jo slapped it away. Lelani spoke out to caution her, "Don't sink to her level."

Jo completely ignored Lelani. To Jo, she was underwater, just her and Tahal, untouched by anyone else. "Dumbledore can lead Potter to the slaughterhouse if he chooses, but you, will not take part in his murder of your children. Is that how you see us? As yours?"

Tears welled in Tahals eyes. She choked out the words painfully, "You're hers. You look just like her."

Jo was quickly becoming agitated with Tahals communication and felt herself splitting as she pulled out her wand and held it to Tahals throat. "Who? Say it."

In an almost soundless voice, Tahal whispered, "Serena," her will broke, and she started to cry. Unlike Jo explanation or context didn't fall out of Tahals's mouth when she was overwhelmed; she shut down and pushed away the unfortunate memories into the back of her mind.

Jo shook furiously, and she searched her mind for any moment, any clue, anything to prob Tahal with. 

-

Chapter 10

Jo nodded in agreement as they started toward the house. She couldn't help but ask, "Were you throwing lethals at me? I swore I saw some quite dangerous curses strike next to me."

Tahal nodded, looking at her, "I was. I have been for a while. I want you to be capable. You know who is dead, but his followers aren't. They're collecting. Something is going to happen, and I owe it to her to make sure you're ready."

They both looked down at their feet, and Jo spoke delicately. This was the first time Tahal had ever opened up to her, and she didn't want to ruin it. "Her? Why do you owe it to her?"

Tahal sighed heavily, and Jo glanced over, watching a decade of pain wash over her. She spoke softly, "You aunt loved your mother more than anything, more than me. She put herself in the centre of the war untrained, untested, and unprepared. When it came down to it, your mother let her die. The least I can do is make sure the same mistakes are not made. You could protect yourself and others if you wanted to. You're faster, smarter, and more resourceful than half the Auror's I know." Tahal whipped away a wanting tear and composed herself like nothing had happened as they drew near the house. Jo didn't respond; she knew the conversation was over and let the final steps toward the house eco through the field as they drew closer.

-

Jo came back to the surface and watched as Lelani and Seesy both comforted Tahal. Jo patrolled around them feeling unresolved anger bubble up in her. Without thinking, emotion took over, and the words spilt out, "How'd she die? Did you watch it happen? What does my mother really have to do with any of this?"

Tahal's head snapped up, and for the first time, she was acting without thinking. "FUCK YOU!" Her hand stretched out for Jo's hair. Jo crouched down effortlessly, avoiding Tahals hand and cast the jelly legs jinx on her. Tahal collapsed, and she quickly began to mutter the counter curse.

Jo took the opportunity to get a few more words in as Tahal stood back up, "How'd it happen? What else are you hiding?"

Tahal laughed darkly, "Do you really want to know? Think about it. You're a CHILD. Do you think you have even a slim idea of the things the dark lord made his followers do?"

Jo laughed back a Tahal, "THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN PREPARING ME FOR THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME! TO FIGHT!" Jo waved her wand and cast the first Jinx that case to mind, "Ducklifors!"

Her wand ended up pointing at Tahal's shoes. Where her black boots once were; were now bloodied yelping duck carcasses half-alive acting as Tahal's shoes.

Lelani screamed at the sight and ran away, Seesy followed her extremely distressed.

Tahal closed her eyes and pointed her wand at her feet while gagging, "Reparifarge." The ducks dissolved and Tahals black boots were back, now slightly bloody.

Jo watched, shocked by how terribly wrong her spell had gone. The anger left her for a second while she thought about the peculiar and horrifying sight.

Tahal wasted no time in Jo's moment of shock. "Incarcerous." Jo fell back onto the floor, completely bound, Tahal circled her. She had the same bit of anger Jo had, frustration, and exhaustion. "You're just like Harper-your stupid mother... So thick-headed she let her emotions run wild. You look just like Serena-but you're nothing like her." Tahal's voice was far less threatening than Jo's had been. Tahal was still crying, choking on mucus in her throat. Occasionally her sentences would drop off for considerable amounts of time until she would pick them back up again. Jo didn't need the voice to be terrified; Tahal was scary enough as it. "Your mother didn't just let her die you know...she tortured her, imprisoned her, in this house, then she killed her. You have no fucking idea how it feels to be tortured. You have no idea what it's like to know the person you love is suffering and there's nothing you can do about it."

Jo shot back at Tahal defensively, "YES I DO! YOU BEAT ME UP, TAKE ME OUT OF SCHOOL, DRIVE ME MAD WITH CONSPIRACIES, ALL THE WHILE TELLING ME NO INFORMATION! NOW I CAN'T EVEN WRITE OR SEE ANYONE I LOVE!"

Tahal leaned down so close to Jo's face she spit on her, "That's not torture that's love. I'm protecting you from everything you don't know and can't understand. You have no idea what torture is."

Jo's words came out in a growl, "Prove it."

Tahal stepped over, Jo, "No."

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING CRONE! ALL YOU DO IS GASLIGHT ME, AN-"

"Silencio."


	13. 13-12 Grimmauld Place

Tahal returned not an hour after charming Jo, reversing the effects of the spell. She disappeared quickly afterwards, leaving Jo bound, not speaking or even looking directly at her. Tahal called teary-eyed Seesy to untie Jo and help her to bed.

Jo obliged the small elf following her without a word.

-

The rest of the week was spent in bitter silence. Tahal left every day and would return precisely at 6:45 for dinner. Tahal's eyes were ice as she avoided Jo altogether, only looking towards Lelani or her small elf. The lack of acknowledgement drove Jo slowly mad as she glared daggers into Tahal.

-

Jo managed to collect a small routine as the days ticked by. Wake up... angry; stare out of her window...angry; spend an hour with Lelani...calm, tranquil; lunch...angry; workout...furious; stare through her kaleidoscope...absent; Dinner...enraged.

As the next month, ticked by Jo's time on each task became more and more slanted. Slowly she stopped staring out of her window, cut her time with her sister, and ate very little lunch. She split her new time, half staring out of her kaleidoscope, half trying to find any rooms in the house other than hers and Lelani's. In the back of her mind, Jo hoped to escape. Being indoors wasn't impossible; it was the constant tension and feeling of being watched that had her desperate to escape.

Every time Jo descended through the house's hallways, she would become lost in a maze of neverending corridors until she finally arrived at her door. It fueled her anger towards Tahal after her first day numbed.

Despite searching and wandering the house vigorously, Jo never descended into the basement again. She avoided looking at the door down to the area altogether.

-

6 pm, stare thought her kaleidoscope...absent.

A gentle knock at Jo's door.

Expecting Lelani or Seesy, Jo turned sitting in the centre of her bed, still looking through her kaleidoscope.

Tahal glared at her through the kaleidoscope, no colour, no shapes; she appeared as she would plainly in front of Jo.

"Would you put that stupid thing down so I can speak to you." Her arms rested on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Jo didn't waver, holding the kaleidoscope up desperate now to understand why she couldn't feel what Tahal felt, why she couldn't see any colour or shape. Even staring at a wall, she could see the shapes, the colour. Tahal was literally nothing.

"Will you look at me."

Jo peered through the kaleidoscope in awe, "You feel nothing. It's like a void." For a second Jo finally saw it. A swarm of rusty orange swallowed Tahal and Jo felt it. Regret rushed Jo and tears streamed violently down her face. She dropped the kaleidoscope on the bed.

Tahal stormed to Jo and snatched the kaleidoscope, "Unlike some, I am not my emotions. I have control." Tahal bit at Jo though her teeth.

A high pitch ring surrounded Jo as her anger bubbled over her. She felt her magic beginning to boil the blood in her body. Jo was launched off the bed and ripped the kaleidoscope from Tahal's hands, "Just because you can't love doesn't mean the rest of us have to endure the same miserable life."

Tahal pushed Jo back from her onto the floor. Tahal's expression was distraught.

Jo studied Tahal, and she saw the colour, this time without looking through the kaleidoscope.

Tahal's voice radiated in Jo's head. You don't know anything about love. You don't know anything about me. I love you. I'm protecting you.

Jo screamed, panicked and furious, "You don't know anything about ME!"

Tahal's pulis shrank to the size of pinpoints, and she dashed out of Jo's room.

Jo followed her for the first time seeing the rest of the house. Tahal ducked into a set of black double doors and slammed them shut. There was a cry behind the doors, and then all sound from the room went mute, silenced.

Jo reached for the doorknobs but stopped short as an intense heat came from the doors. She wrapped her sleeves around her hands and went to open the doors.

Hot pain ripped through her for a split second, and she pulled back furious.

For the first time, Jo was looking at the rest of the house.

There was a matching set of double doors across the hall, and Jo moved to them, inspecting nobs.

She hovered her hand over the doorknobs apprehensively. Feeling no heat, she swallowed briefly and grasped one of the nobs, twisting and pushing the door open.

Despite the large doors, they led to a small room, a study.

Jo stepped inside, inspecting a study dark cherrywood desk first. Surrounding the room were old built-in bookshelves made of the same material. Jo ran her hands over the books till her attention was pulled to a fireplace across the desk.

Jo scrambled to the fireplace and searched the mantel, quickly finding floo powder.

Reason hit her quickly. Where would she go? She had to take Lelani. The fireplace probably had wards, and her sister still had the trace.

The burrow.

They did have permission to be there, perhaps they still would. Jo stared at the fireplace for what felt like seconds but was actually much longer.

"Jo?" Jo's head flew around, landing on Lelani in the doorway. "I think we should go." Lelani's shoulders sank as she exhaled a deep breath she was holding in.

Jo nodded, "The floo works."

Lelani nodded, "Accio backpack."

Jo followed, "Accio satchel." Jo extended her hand to Lelani in the doorway. "I think we should try the burrow first."

Lelani nodded, gripping her hand as they stepped into the floo.

Jo grabbed a large handful of powder and whispered, "The Burrow."

Green flames engulfed them, and Jo felt a familiar burn in the back of her throat.

Stepping out of the fireplace was eerie.

The Burrow was cold and dead silent.

Jo felt the panic rise up in her chest, "We have to get out of here. We have to go back, somethings wrong." She reached for the floo powder and realized before throwing it down; she had no idea what to call to get back.

Lelani reached the same realization at the same moment. "The address."

Jo stepped out of the fireplace, "What day is it today?"

Lelani answered hesitantly, "I'm not sure?"

"Do you think it's plausible tomorrow is a weekday?"

"Yes?"

"Okay. We sleep here tonight, and then tomorrow we find Arthur at work."

Lelani nodded silently watching her sister's mind work.

"If we share a room I can concentrate and cast wards and wall us in until morning." Jo began towards the stairs before turning sharply. "I should also close the floo to be safe."

"What room do we stay in?"

Jo turned and finished sealing off the floo, "I think Fred and George's. They have two beds and probably a fair amount of weapons or at least things that could be used as weapons in a pinch."

Lelani giggled lightly.

-

Fred and George's room was spooky. Jo noticed the traces of them despite being void of most of their belongings. She spotted the hard candy on George's bedside and chocolate on Fred's as well as the way Fred's bed was unmade while George had at the very least thrown his duvet over lazily.

She let herself fall face-first into George's bed, claiming it. She inhaled into his pillow and felt tears straining at the back of her eyes.

"Do you miss him? George?"

Jo turned to Lelani perched on Fred's bed against the wall. "I do. Very much, actually."

"You sent a lot of letters to each other. You wrote to him more than Ocean, I think."

Jo's tears slipped through the cracks in her eyes slowly, "It's possible." She turned towards the wall away from Lelani as tears slowly dripped down her cheek.

"Do you love him?"

"Possibly. Hard to say. Loving him feels different than loving you, and you're the only I've ever loved."

"I miss Ginny."

"I noticed you two were getting closer during the final task, before everything I mean."

"Yeah, we're good friends." Jo heard Lelani collapse onto the bed, making herself comfortable.

Jo only let herself linger for a moment longer before getting up and beginning to cast protective wards on the room.

-

Jo woke up as the early morning light was just cracking through the window. She turned to see Lelani sleeping peacefully. Jo let her mind drift to George as she watched her sister. She contemplated if she really did love, George.

-

Both sisters stared out into the Ministry Atrium before getting briskly shoved into a back wall by the crowds.

Lelani practically screamed over the chaos, "LET'S GET TO AN INFORMATION DESK!" She grabbed Jo's wrist and began to push through the crowd, effortlessly gliding through people while Jo banged into the aftermath behind her.

Finally, they arrived at a small desk with a perky woman behind it. "How can I help the two of you? Are you also looking for a lost guardian?" She pointed to a small boy no older than twelve sitting behind the desk.

Jo jumped into the conversation quickly attempting to speak fast enough to avoid Lelani, giving away any crucial information as she had with Riley's mother. "No, we're both of age. We need to see Arthur Weasley, Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. It's a personal and urgent emergency."

"ARUGH!" A letter whipped through the Atrium and hit the small boy in the back of the head nearly knocking him out of his seat.

The perky woman grumbled, "Bloody Hogwarts letters have been ripping through here like nothing else."

Lelani spoke up, "Thought letters came next week?"

"No train leaves this weekend. Majority fly out tonight and touch down tomorrow though." She fumbled with a pile of laminated passes on her desk and handed them to the two girls. "Floor Two."

Jo grabbed the passes and escorted Lelani to the lifts quickly.

-

The second floor was scattered. Papers piled up the sides of the walls and hovered in plain air with the occasional hand peeking up from a cubicle to grab one. Next to the open cubicle space right off the lifts, a small hallway led off it with two office doors. One Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and the other Assistant Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

Jo knocked on Arthur's door, "Mr Weasley?"

The door swung open and hit the wall behind it with a crack. "JO!" Mr Weasley charged Jo and landed her in a suffocating hug. He pulled away and cupped Lelani's face in his hands, "My Dearest Lella." Lelani pulled back, confused. "Oh sorry darling, Ginny's been talking about you non-stop, and the name just rubbed off. She'll be so glad to know you're okay. Where's Tahal, I should say hello." He began to walk out of his office to check the hallway.

Jo grabbed his tweed blazer and turned him to face her, "We left her. Why is Burrow empty?"

Mr Weasley's eyes grew ten sizes, "Not here." He shuffled both of the girls into his office and began to pack his things. "I'll send a memo explaining it was a family emergency. Read these and memorize." He thrust two tiny pieces of parchment into both girls hands reading...

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

-

Jo watched as 12 Grimmauld Place unfolded itself into plain view. "Is this-"

Aruthr cut her off abruptly, "Let's wait to discuss everything inside." He looked around wearily checking to make sure they weren't being watched.

Once the final brick was in place, he ushered both girls inside the house quickly, accidentally slamming the door behind him.

There was a loud yell from the first floor of the house, "I DON'T KNOW WHO IS SLAMMING DOORS BUT I SWEAR IF I HEAR SO MUCH AS A CREEK..." Molly Weasley had stormed into the entryway and stopped short at the sight of the three of them. Tears pooled in her eyes as she rushed Lelani, "Oh my- oh, I was s-so worried." She choked on her words pulling Lelani into a hug.

Jo watched and felt herself warm as Arthur pulled her into another hug, "We missed you both very much, dear."

Arthur released Jo, and she turned to watch Molly sob into Lelani.

A tall, thin, black-haired man poked his head out of the adjacent room, "Everything alright?" He stepped into the entryway, and Jo wasted no time.

Jo grabbed her sister by her collar and yanked her behind her, "Stupefy!

Sirius Black flew back and crumpled on the floor in a miserable boney pile.

Arthur and Molly both attempted to rush to his side, but Jo stood in front of him with her wand outstretched. "He's Sirius Black! He's here to kill Harry we have to go NOW!" She began to push everyone out of the hallway towards the front door.

A confident, arrogant voice radiated from the top of the staircase. "If he were to kill Harry recon, he would have done it, with Harry living in his house and all." A loud crack and Fred was at Jo's side, "Quite rude of you to stun our new landlord actually."

Jo's whole face went red, "So what you're all associating with a murderer, then?"

Fred grinned evilly, "No but I heard you do. Your-"

"ENOUGH!" Molly screamed over Fred and pulled Jo and Lelani into the kitchen.

She sat both girls down and began to explain Sirius's presence and his innocents.

Both girls let her speak uninterrupted; at the end of the story, Lelani asked the first question. "What's the Order?"

Molly's expression dropped like she was guilty. "A secret group. Fought in the first war and now we're protecting Harry."

Jo chimed in, "Is Tahal a member?"

Molly scowled, "She hasn't been invited back yet."

Lelnai raised an eyebrow, "Yet?"

Yelling roared as bodies toppled to the floor through the kitchen door. "LET ME SEE HER FRED!"

"ITS PAYBACK YOU CAN'T BE BITTER NOW!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO THEN FRED?" Ginny's voice rose above her two brothers as she thrashed to pin them down.

"SO," the three siblings went still, looking up at their furious mother, "It's apparating OR smashing through, LOCKED AND SILENCED doors?!?!"

George sputtered still on the floor, "Fred deafened me, and I didn't get to say hello and..."

Ginny spoke up where George trailed off, in an attempt to protect his brother, "FRED THREW FIREWORKS IN MY ROOM AND LOCKED THE DOOR!"

Molly's voice was low and deadly, "Frederick Gideon Weasley," She pulled him off his siblings and dragged him into the living room by the scruff of his neck.

George and Ginny both popped up eagerly. Ginny danced to Lelani, wrapping her in a tight hug. When Jo lept to George, he hugged her for only a moment until he pulled their heads back and leaned down, connecting his lips to Jo's.

Everything around them went quiet, and the air became thick.

For a moment when they separated, Jo saw Georges colour and shapes just like she would in the Kaleidoscope. Bright yellow triangles danced around him, the only difference to the kaleidoscope was Jo didn't feel what he felt. At the very least she didn't feel any different. Again small words in his voice danced in Jo's head.

I missed you, love.

Jo could have sworn he'd said it aloud. "I missed you too."

George smiled and pulled them out of their embrace. Weights dropped in Jo's stomach as she glanced around George.

Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Fred all stood witnessing her and George's intimacy.

Molly spoke first ignoring what she saw, "Jo, Lelani, you'll be bunking with Ginny and Hermione. If you could all follow me." She began to walk towards the stairs swiftly.

Lelani, Ginny, and Jo pushed past the men in their places, trying to keep up with Molly's staccato pace.

Jo stammered, trying to apologize, "Molly, I'm really sorry. I wanted to tell you more earnestly. I never meant to introduce ourselves like that."

Molly stopped outside Ginny and Hermione's door, "It's fine. Just get settled."

It was very much so, not fine but Molly stomped away anyways leaving Jo with a white-hot streak of fear. Ginny clasped her shoulder and guided her into the room. "Don't worry about it. She's probably more upset with George than you."

Jo exhaled sharply, "I hope so."

-

A small knock at the door and Harry's black hair poked through. "Hey, uh, dinner."

A loud crack radiated through the house and Ginny bolted, dragging Lelani behind her. "LET'S GO BEFORE FRED CLEANS OUT THE BLOODY KITCHEN."

Harry disappeared, and a tall ginger head replaced his short black hair. "Got a second?"

"Yeah."

George rushed in and held Jo's face in his hands. "I'm sorry for the way everything happened earlier."

A bang at the door, Ron's head poked through. "Mum sent me to retrieve you." He nodded once to Jo but mostly kept his eyes to the floor. He waited in the doorway awkwardly.

George exhaled, clearly annoyed, "We'll be down in a second."

"She said to go with you."

George raised an eyebrow and smirked to Jo before apparating them both downstairs.

"SERIOUSLY!" Ron shrieked at the top of the stairs as George danced through the kitchen door, pausing to hold it open for Jo.

Jo separated from him and sat next to her sister. Eager to prove her independence from George to Molly.

The entire dinner was very curt; it was as if everyone was dancing around what had happened. Not a single person spoke to Jo, and Molly ignored her expertly.

A voice whispered in her ear, and her head shot around.

You know I'm on the outside too, kid. It's alright, though. It'll pass.

Jo and Sirius's eyes met. He smiled at her as he cocked up his eyebrow and raised his glass to her.

You'll have to forgive me. I'm terrible with magic when it comes to the mind. However, I can still tell when someone tries to read it.

Her jaw dropped at the insinuation.

Jo finished her food quickly and excused herself. Ready to be away from the tension of the dinner table.

-

Jo barely slept, tossing and turning every few minutes.

I'm terrible with magic when it comes to the mind. However, I can still tell when someone tries to read it.

She shrugged off his words. As much as she hated to admit it, there was one person who could probably answer the questions plaguing her. She just had to have the nerve to ask.

-

Jo worked herself up all morning to talk to Hermione. Jo, by no means, hated Hermione, but she found her tiring. Every time Jo tried to speak to Hermione, Hermione would cut her off and speak over her. The worst part of it was that Hermione seemed to almost always be right.

Jo swallowed her pride and sat by Hermione who was reading in the afternoon sun. "Can I talk to you? I mean, ask you something?"

Hermione turned to face Jo. Her eyes were softer than they'd been the year before; she had more compassion for Jo now. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Is it possible to read someone's mind? Like accidentally?"

Hermione stared at her, boring into Jo's eyes.

Like a brick wall, Hermione's voice slammed into Jo's head.

YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES.Y ES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES.YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES.

"Oh my GOD! Hermione, would you stop shouting!"

Hermione laughed to herself like there was an inside joke Jo didn't get. Hermione's voice disappeared from Jo's head, and she began to explain. "So when first trained, Legilimens can accidentally read minds when they don't have much control yet. It usually happens when someone is so curious they can't help but pry through another mind." Jo nodded, listening intently. "I tried to see if I was a natural Legilimen, but I've never been able to see or hear anything. I did learn a bit of Occlumency though from my Legilimency reading." She laughed lightly, and Jo noted it was the first time Hermione had ever laughed. "I think I could teach you what I know about Legilimency if you are maybe wanting to get a handle on it?" She paused for a moment and then added quickly, "If not, that's fine, though."

Jo nodded and reflected on Hermione's kindness. She suddenly felt bad for judging her so quickly and brushing her off so often. "Look. I'm really sorry for kinda brushing you off and not really listening to you the past few years. I know I can be rough around the edges sometimes, and I'm really sorry. I would really like your help; I just thought that had to be said first."

Hermione shrugged, "I understand. I've never had good relationships with other girls. I don't think it's because other girls are shallow or even that they don't have the same interests as me. I think it's because being around Harry and Ron everyone perceives this air of exclusiveness. I'm either treated like an untouchable or undesirable. I actually really appreciate you disliking me merit towards my personality. I respect that you think for yourself in that way."

Jo smiled at Hermione genuinely for the first time, "I'm glad you respect my previous dislike of you. I have changed my mind, though. I was wrong about you," Jo laid back on Hermione's bed. "You're much kinder than anyone has ever given you credit for."

Hermione laid back next to her, "I admire your candour. It's no wonder you're a natural Legilimen; you wear your heart on your sleeve." She nudged her softly.

Lelani knocked on the door to the girl's room and padded in, "Booklists came in."

Hermione sprang up from the bed as Lelani handed them out.

Jo watched Hermione examine the letter almost afraid to open in. "What's wrong?"

Hermione stared down at the letter, "I really want to be a prefect. If I'm not..." Her sentence trailed off.

Lelani chimed in, "Let's all open ours at the same time then?"

Hermione nodded silently, and all three girls peeled open their letters.

Hermione sighed in relief as a red and gold prefects badge fell into her hands. She muttered to herself, "Merlin."

Jo was so busy looking over at Hermione she didn't notice the multiple notes that fell out of her and Lelani's letters. Including a shiny badge that fell out of her letter and onto the floor.

Hermione looked over at Jo and Lelani excitedly and was immediately caught in confusion. "What's all this?" She motioned to their various letters.

Lelani spoke up, "We have testing at the ministry tomorrow to determine our grade level given our year away. Then there's a note from Dumbledore wishing us the best of luck."

Hermione looked back over to Jo's stack of papers, "What's that then?"

Hermione motioned to a third page peeking out from Jo's fingers. Jo quickly crumpled the letter and shoved it in her pocket.

A bold laugh came from the doorway Ginny Weasley was perched in. "No sense in reading the letter when the bloody badge is at your feet."

The Head Girls badge shined up at Jo.

Hermione butted in, "How can Dumbledore give you Head Girl if we don't know what grade you're technically in?"

Jo was frozen, and Hermione huffed, shoving her hand into Jo's pocket and fishing out the letter.

Hermione read out loud so every girl could hear. "Dear Ms Beck, given the aptitude and skill you've demonstrated I am confident you will test into or above seventh year. Consider this badge a hopeful gift of mine should you meet expectations. Singed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Hermione gasped and let out a small scream. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Jo shot Hermione a concerned look, "It's not amazing, it's a pain in the arse. Literally, every head boy or girl is such a twat. Plus it doesn't mean anything if I bomb exams tomorrow." Jo gently took the letter from Hermione and crumpled it back into her pocket.

The girls all nodded in unison and Hermione clapped her hands, "Jo, you and I will study, Lelani, Ginny, you two pair off as well."

Jo and Lelani shoved their hands into their bags and started pulling out every textbook, notebook, and piece of work they had completed within the last year.

Hi! Sorry, this took so long to get out! I've been working on the story and making sure I have good arches for all of the characters. This was going to be a spicy chapter originally just as a thank you for waiting so long, but I got to ten thousand words and decided to split it up. A spicy chapter is on the way as well as some exciting charter development for George! 

Also a side note- I've got more than one private message about self-harming yourself if I don't post. They are very unpleasant to read and delay my writing because I need to take breaks when I get them. Please don't send me stuff like that.


	14. First Day

"So," The little woman in pink crossed her ankles and smiled coldly from her desk across Jo and Lelani. "Your assessments." She pulled out Lelani's paper first. "I would like you to fill out another assessment." She flicked her wand and a copy of the seventh year assessment flew out from her desk and landed in front of Lelani.

Lelani nodded silently and kept her eyes glued to the table.

"As for you," The short woman took a long sip of her tea, "It is my recommendation you complete seventh year so you can be on track with NEWT scheduling." She took another obnoxiously long sip of tea, "It's curious. How far you've managed to get ahead. Do you feel like Hogwarts staff has been holding you back?"

She managed to ask the questions so discreetly it seemed casual, "Not at all. I think everyone does better with a little extra one on one time."

She nodded absently into her cup, "What house are you?"

"Gryffindor and my sister is in Hufflepuff."

A scowl fell over her face, "Shame, I would have so loved to see another bright young Slytherin." Jo stayed quiet as the woman sipped her tea for at least another minute, "Well, you're excused."

Jo stayed put in her seat, "Do I just wait for my sister outside then?"

The woman's lips formed a tight-lipped smile, "You can wait in the lobby."

Jo nodded, flashed her sister an apologetic smile and headed towards the lobby.

-

In the lobby, Remus and Molly sat side by side watching the Ministry Atrium buzz. Jo sat across from them, mentally exhausted.

Molly looked at her, cautiously, "Lelani?"

"Another two hours of testing."

Molly silently nodded, and Remus clapped his hands together, "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Anyone like anything?" Jo and Molly remained silent, and he wandered towards a small cafe on the other side of the Atrium.

Jo watched Molly as she refused to make eye contact. Finally, Molly snapped at her, "Will you stop? It's hurting my head."

Jo looked at her, confused for a moment until she put the pieces together. "I'm sorry. I'm working on it."

Molly nodded silently and then sat for a few more moments. "Just ask. Whatever you're searching for, just ask."

Jo's eyes grew ten sizes, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why don't you like George and me together?"

Molly nodded and answered while looking at her shoes. "It's not that I don't like you. It's the way you rush into danger, the way you explode. You can't even control your prying now when it's just in your head. He needs someone to balance him, and you would spin him out. Make him wilder and more dangerous."

Jo felt a few tears prick the corners of her eyes.

Remus rounded into the lobby and sat next to Jo. He sipped his coffee, silently observing the tension between the two.

-

Lelani sulked down into the lobby, "Sixth year. I was close to convincing her to allow me into Seventh year, but she insisted it would be too difficult for a _Hufflepuff._ "

Molly rushed to her side and soothed her muttering about the value of an education.

Jo and Remus walked a few paces behind them. Remus nudged Jo's arm, "Glad to be rid of the tension." He smiled down at Jo warmly and extended his hand for them to apparate.

They appeared right outside Grimmauld Place.

Remus stopped Jo as she walked swiftly towards the hidden door. "If you'd ever like to talk about self-control, I consider myself an expert. Though it's often hard to stop myself from the simple things like eavesdropping." He flashed a kind, tight-lipped smile.

Jo nodded and mumbled, "Might have to take you up on it some time."

-

Jo knocked on George and Fred's door after dinner. She cracked the door open when no response came. "Hey? George?"

Georges's head flew to the door, "Hi darling! What's up?" A loud bang and a flash of light erupted behind him. He smiled as wide as his face would allow.

Jo rolled her eyes grinning and pushed passed him. "Fred you should go try that out on Ron. Before you can get detention."

George scoffed, "Like little Ronnie would manage to give us detention." He slid his hands to Jo's hips and played with the hem of her shirt.

Jo laughed and spun to face him, "I wouldn't worry about Ron... Hermione has been waiting five years to give you detention, though."

Fred whispered in the corner, scolding himself for just now remembering that Hermione would also be a prefect. "Shit. I'm gonna light both their beds on fire."

Fred skipped to leave the room, and George went to follow him. Jo held George back, "I need to talk to you."

George faced her, concerned, "Is something wrong?"

Jo nodded, "A few things. First..." Jo shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out the glistening prefect's badge.

George's jaw dropped, "No way." He paused for a moment and grinned at her. "This is amazing! First, you're amazing! Annnnndddd I'm assuming Fred, and I will have free reign under your watch?"

Jo rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, "So you're not mad? Even though you totally grilled Ron?"

George scooped up Jo lifting her up in a hug, "Ron's my brother that's different. You're my...." He trailed off, thinking of what to call Jo.

Jo pushed herself off, George, "That's the other thing. Are we like...I don't know what are we?"

George placed his hand under Jo's chin and tilted her head back to meet his eyes. "I would like to call you, my girlfriend. I would love to walk through those doors on day one with the hottest girl in the whole school on my arm." He grinned slyly and bent down to her ear, "Whisk you away into broom closets, pull you away from your evening patrols."

A shiver flew down Jo's spine, "Your mom doesn't think we're compatible. She thinks I'll fuel your rebellion."

George pulled Jo into him by the small of her back, "And what do you think?"

Jo smirked at George and slowly walked him into the wall behind him. "I think we wait just a little while to be so 'public'. Annnnd I think this year is going to be A LOT of fun." Jo stood on the tops of her toes and kissed George.

George leaned down into her and grabbed Jo by the elbows. Swiftly he turned them, so she was pinned on the wall. "When can we go public?"

Jo shrugged, "January?" She bit her bottom lip.

"September?" George teased, biting her ear and flashing Jo his biggest puppy eyes.

"December."

George growled and bit her neck, "November First, twelve o'one." He bit down on her neck, earning a breathy gasp.

Jo smirked and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him back towards the bed, "Do you think you're in charge of negotiations Weasley?" She raised her eyebrow challenging him.

George smiled, "Thought you could use a break, _head girl_." George grabbed Jo by her shirt collar and pulled her on top of him as he sat back on the bed.

Jo leaned into George and kissed him deeply. "November First, twelve o'one." She bit his bottom lip, and a low involuntarily moan scratched out of his throat as his eyes rolled back.

A loud _crack_ came behind George. "You two are positively feral."

Jo went to move off George, but his hands slid to the small of her back and held her firmly in place. He scoffed before responding, "I think you're just jealous." George kissed under Jo's jaw, clearly trying to show off.

Fred laughed, "I think it's fair to be jealous. You get to sit here making out with arguably the hottest girl in our grade; meanwhile, Ocean has repeatedly rebuffed me for pretty much no reason other than; Needing to figure some stuff out.' It's literally unfair." Fred flopped onto the bed beside them.

Jo chuckled to herself, "Maybe you should try with someone more on your level...seeing how George is the prettier twin."

George coughed and looked to Jo, confused, "Prettier?"

Fred scoffed, "He can be pretty if I'm handsome." Fred reached up and pulled Jo's hair, forcing her to look at him.

Jo met Fred's eyes and slowly kissed George's check before responding, "George is generally the more attractive twin." Jo smiled as if she were challenging Fred, "Fred, I would put you under...dopey?"

Fred looked entirely offended, "DOPEY?" A sinister look passed over him, "Oh, you'll fucking see you witch." He palmed the end of her hair, grabbing it forcefully but not pulling.

"A staunch observation Fred."

A voice from the first floor shot up, "MEETING!"

Fred was gone with a _crack_ , and George stood to apparate as well.

"Meeting?"

George nodded, "Yeah, you should come to join."

-

Molly was less than pleased to see Jo and George sitting side by side at the dinner table. She even smiled slightly as Snape of all people spoke up from the opposite end of the table.

"They can't join."

Furry passed by Jo, but Hermione's voice spat out faster than hers, "Why not?" Her voice rang through the room in an indigent growl.

The adults around the table eyed down each other, not wanting to say a word. Finally, a woman with bright pink hair spoke up, "Judgement for their family isn't fair." Her eyes danced to the other end of the table and Jo spotted Lelani nodding in agreement.

Snape bit back at the outspoken woman, "Why not? They've been gone all summer, and we have no idea where Tahal's loyalty lies or what they could possibly already be involved in."

To Jo's shock, Molly spoke up, "You think either of these girls who involve themselves in any of that?!?! Especially after Jo put her life on the line to _save_ Harry."

"How do you know she was going to save Harry?" Snape's tone dragged over every word, challenging the women who spoke over him.

Hermione began to speak in a screech, "You think Jo would try and _kill_ Harry? She clearly tried to save him, and you're just-"

"ENOUGH." Mad-Eye's voice hushed Hermione, and she crossed her arms and huffed. "I think the most important question we all have is what happened to them over summer? If we answer that to satisfaction, then there should be no problem. Plenty have joined us with more questionable family ties." His eyes darted to Sirius.

Molly stood not an ounce of fear in her, "What are you suggesting?"

Mad-Eye smiled, "Veritaserum."

Murmur's voice broke out around the table, George's voice broke above everyone else's, "This is ridiculous! There is absolutely no reason-"

Jo stood up, putting a hand on George's shoulder, "I'll do it. I have nothing to hide."

Lelani followed suit standing, "I'll do it too."

Molly snapped, "YOU ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT. YOU ARE UNDERAGE AND- AND-"

Snape finished her furious sentence calmly, "There's no need. You sister should have all the information we need."

Mad-Eye gave a short nod and turned to Snape, "How long to get it?"

Snape smiled, "A day, maybe two?"

Jo interrupted, "I have some upstairs." Every eye darted to her; Jo sputtered in an attempt to explain. "It was a Christmas gift, in a rare potions kit. It's authentic."

Fred's voice echoed over the table, "Can we all ask her some questions then?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Jo.

Remus spoke above everyone with absolute certainty, "Seeing as you're all her peers I don't think you should have the opportunity to listen in, OR ask any questions."

Hermione nodded, "It would be only fair."

Fred and George muttered under their breaths, "Bloody unfair."

-

Snape sat across from Jo, the adults of the Order sat behind her.

Snap folded his hands in front of him. "Name."

"Johanna Beck."

"Age."

"Seventeen."

"How was your summer, Ms Beck."

"Terrible and lonely."

-

Snape finished with his questions after two hours. He motioned for the group to join them at the table.

Molly blocked them all. "If you all wouldn't mind, I have a few more questions to ask." She pulled Jo by the arm in an iron grip towards the door. "Alone." She made deadly eye contact with Snape as she whisked them out of the room and upstairs into the drawing-room.

Molly plopped Jo down in a large cushioned sitting chair and sat across from her. "Why did you follow Harry and Moody?"

Jo sat back relaxing, "I could tell something was wrong and worried Harry might need help."

"I know that. Why didn't you ask for help?" Her eyes were pleading with her.

"I considered it, but the chaos of the situation didn't allow for it. Plus if I did ask for help, I could have potentially led people I care about into danger."

Molly nodded and relaxed her shoulders, "Why, George? Why not, Fred?"

Jo smiled, "George is more gentle and intentional in everything he does. He's confident around Fred and becomes louder and more boisterous, and I love that side of him. But I also like that he's more deliberate than Fred even when he is more..." Jo trailed off unable to find the right words.

"When did you start to practice Legilimency?"

"The day I left Tahal, I started to hear the voices. I still don't know why."

"Other people's voices?"

"Yes, in my head. Telling me what they think."

Molly nodded, "Do you often try and protect everyone around you? Like at the final task?"

"It's not a holier than thou saviour complex if that's what you're asking. I just couldn't forgive myself if I were the reason someone was hurt."

"Mhm. I understand. I'll leave you to wash up for dinner. The rest of the meeting is about Harry's patrol for Kings Cross."

"Did I get in?"

"I would think so." Molly stood and walked towards the door. Upon opening it to reveal George was waiting in the doorway anxiously. She nodded twice passing him and patted his shoulder on her way out of the room.

As soon as she was out of view, George scrambled in followed by Fred. Fred pushed past his brother, sliding to his knees in front of Jo. "Who's the better-looking twin?!"

"Easy Weasley. George."

George flushed, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

George moved to stand across from her, "Why wait till November?"

"I need to tell Ocean and Riley. Let them adjust."

Fred tilted his head, "Thought you weren't speaking to Riley?"

Jo frowned, "I don't know who gave you that impression. We had a row. He's my friend and..."

_He has information I need._

"I have to go."

Jo dashed out of the room, down a flight of stairs and burst into the girl's room. Ginny and Lelani were talking in hushed tones on their beds. "Hermione?"

Ginny didn't bother to look up from Lelani and only stated, "Bathroom." Simply before returning right back to her conversation.

Jo didn't remark on it and instead made a beeline for the bathroom and began to pound on the door. "Hermione?!"

"Just a second!"

"Hermione, are you dressed?"

"I guess so?"

Jo clenched her fists and appreciated just past the door.

Hermione stood at the mirror struggling with her hair, hands full of bobby pins trying to pluck the remainder out of her head. Her eyes met Jo's, "Are you okay?"

Jo ignored her question, "Do you think you could truly teach me, Legilimency?"

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, "I could try. But why would you _want_ to dive into others' heads?"

Jo fiddled with her shirt hem while blurting out the honest truth, "There are things I want to know no one can tell me. I think it could also help me defend myself and others, with the way things are going anyways."

Hermione stood, contemplating it, "Is there someone you are looking to get information from specifically?"

Jo nodded, "Yes."

"Who?"

Jo's body burned. She did not want to share with anyone let alone Hermione who's head she wanted to attempt digging though.

"Tell me."

"Riley Cygnet."

"George said you're not talking?"

"We had a row. I think we're still talking."

Hermione nodded. "Make sure you're on good terms with him. It'll help. And maybe tell George you'll be on good terms with him."

"Why?"

"He spent half the summer threatening to kill him, or hex him into another universe."

"It's not unfounded."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Also,"

"hm?"

"Do you know what method you're using right now? When you are even unconsciously using Legilimency, there are basic rules and methods everyone uses."

"I have no idea. I don't think I'm using a method."

"No one told you anything in passing you might be using?"

"I don't know, I really doubt it."

-

George and Fred shuffled Jo onto the train in record time, barely giving her a moment to say goodbye to everyone on the platform.

George guided her by the small of her back while Fred snatched her wrist and tugged her through the crowd. He bellowed over people, "Lee should be waiting in a compartment, but we want to fill it up before anyone invites themselves in!"

Jo allowed herself to be dragged through the crowds of people and pulled onto the train. They started at the front of the train and checked every compartment. Jo tried to interject as they neared the train's end, having a prefect meeting to dash to. "Actually guys-"

George patted her shoulder sweeping through collections of lost first years trying to figure out where to sit, "Just one-second love he should be right-"

Lee Jordan bounded out of a compartment screaming, "LAST YEAR LADS! THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME!"

Fred tackled him onto the compartment floor, "YOU ABSOLUTELY KNOW IT! EITHER IN THE PAPERS AS PUBLIC MENICASES OR OUR NAMES IN LIGHTS!" The two wrestled on the floor tazzing and tickling each other.

Jo nudged George attempting to get his attention, "Hey, I've got to go."

George turned to her looking utterly betrayed, "Wh-"

Jo lost balance and was being very lightly slapped all over her body on the floor, "YOU NO GOOD, EVIL, STUPID, RUDE, BETRAYING BITCH!" Ocean sat on top of Jo, her face as red as a tomato, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I WROTE TO YOU, NO RESPONSE! WENT TO THE WEASLEYS, ABANDONED! RILEY WAS CLOSE TO PUTTING UP MISSING PERSONS POSTERS AND YOU JUST WALTZ ONTO THIS TRAIN?!?!"

Jo looked at Ocean with a blank expression, "I-I-I, I couldn't write! I didn't know where I was! Merlin, it was not intentional! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD JUST STOP TALKING TO YOU? OR RANDOMLY DIE WITHOUT LEAVING YOU A NOTE?"

Ocean looked satisfied with her answer and shuffled off Jo to reveal Riley standing behind her giggling.

Jo grounded herself, watching him giggle at her. Jo bit at him already frustrated by his mere presence. "Any other secrets in there about my future you're not going to tell me?"

"Minds an open book for you to peruse Beck. Never had any secrets I'd keep from you."

Jo felt George's hand return to the small of her back as she stood. "As much as I'd like to dive deeper into that I have a prefect's meeting to attend."

Jo whipped around and began walking towards the end of the train. Again George's hand was on the small of her back. "Will you quit that!?!" Jo turned around defensively and faced Riley.

"Don't worry; it's not the ginger...if that's your concern?"

Jo bit the inside of her cheek and ignored the question, "I forgot you were a prefect."

Riley chuckled, "Head boy now. I can only guess you're head girl seeing as you were never a prefect. Makes sense. We've always made good partners."

Jo pushed the lounge compartment open. Couches were on either side and at the very back of the small room a bar. "We need to talk about it ya know? I can't just continue like normal pretending it didn't happen."

Riley didn't skip a beat, "After the meeting, then?"

Jo nodded and adjusted the satchel on her hip.

Riley looked at her quizzically "Is that all you've got?"

Jo stiffened, "Extension charm."

Riley nodded, "Okay then. Well, I think we should put on robes early that way we don't get caught in the fuss of everyone else trying to as well."

Jo began to dig through her bag, "That's actually a good idea." She pulled out her robes and began for the door.

When she glanced up, Riley was towering over her, holding the compartment door open, "After you, Princess."

Jo huffed and ducked into the bathroom at the front of the car.

She noticed as she changed her clothes fit differently. Her button-up hugged her waist and arms a little tighter; she was thankful at the least no buttons were puckering. Jo's sweater was also a bit tighter but not uncomfortable. Her skirt, however, didn't fit correctly at all.

The year previous her skirt would swoosh at the tops of her knees, now it just barely covered her where she needed it to most. Jo pulled at the fabric in every direction, trying to stretch it over it.

A knock at the door came followed by Hermione's voice, "Everyone is ready when you are."

Jo sighed accepting defeat over her skirt and stepped out of the bathroom. "Where's Riley?"

"Brooding silently while everyone gets settled."

"Not chatting anyone up?"

"I've never seen him speak enthusiastically to anyone but you or Ocean. He is enjoying lording over Draco though."

Jo sputtered out a laugh, "Not surprising."

-

Riley watched as Jo pushed through the compartment door and smiled down at Ron and a few other Gryffindor prefects. He watched as she circled the room, introducing herself to every student slightly awkwardly.

She bent forward slightly, and Riley's eyes dipped to the back of her thighs as they squeezed together.

His eyes turned up to her as she addressed him, "Riley and I are happy to see you all. I think the expectations are fairly simple."

Riley nodded in agreement, watching her smile slightly. He knew the smile wasn't for him, but he still pretended like it was in the back of his mind. "Right. Don't abuse your power and treat every student fairly."

-

Riley shut the compartment door. "So you want to talk?"

Jo huffed to herself, "I don't _want_ to talk we _need_ to talk."

"Okay."

She huffed again and crossed her arms slightly frustrated. "Answer me three things so I can move past this."

Jo circled the room, "One, why don't you like the Weasley's?" She tilted her head up, waiting for a response.

Riley sighed, standing behind the bar, "It's less a problem with all the Weasleys and just a few."

Jo stopped and faced him crossing her arms, "Who."

"The twins."

" _Why._ "

"They just drive the school mad. I don't find their pranks terribly funny, and the way they circle you, touch you...it's gross. What does it even matter?"

"I don't care how you feel about them; I don't want to hear you say anything bad about any Weasley ever."

"Two?"

"Him?"

Riley popped open two butterbeer's, "Three?"

"You didn't answer two."

"I'm gauging the questions so I can give you answers in chronological order."

"What mistake am I about to make?"

Riley handed Jo a butterbeer and sat casually on a couch. "You're going to try to save everyone."

Jo sat across from him and sipped her butterbeer casually, "How is that a mistake?"

Riley didn't hesitate, "My parents said he was looking to take over _everything_. It's not like last time. He's mad, and he's been thinking about this for years. They think he's really going to do it."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know. I hope he doesn't. I don't really buy into all the pureblood supremacy of it. It just makes no real sense. Hermione Granger is great proof of why. However, if it looks like they're going to win...I don't know. It depends. There are people I'm going to find a way to save." Riley's eyes were dark as his pupils had blown wide. Jo noticed for the first time, his eyes wandered to her chest before meeting her eyes, and the way he licked his lips when his eyes did finally meet hers.

"So why is it so bad if I also try to save people?"

Riley chuckled darkly, "You totally lack the ability to compromise. You only want to save people on your terms."

Jo nodded, "Was him you know who then?"

"Merlin no. It was your dad. Heard about your mum."

Jo's eye's blew wide, "How was he not what I think?"

"He was nice. I didn't speak to him, but I met him in passing. He was meeting with my father before I left for the summer."

"Do you know where he is? Where my mother is? _Anything_ at all?" Jo crossed the car sitting next to him.

Riley shifted, putting his hand on her knee, "I really don't know much."

Jo could spot the lie from a mile away, but she bit her tongue and nodded. She tried to do what Molly had told her and quiet the thoughts in her head. Jo focused on the easiest question she could ask. "You left for the summer?"

"My mom asked me to leave. I stayed with Ocean for most of it. Her mum is lovely. I know you've gotten sleepovers there, but it was my first time there for longer than an afternoon."

There was a small knock on the door, and it cracked open, "Anything off the trolly?"

Riley looked at Jo, and she shook her head, "We're fine."

The door tapped closed. Jo stood up decidedly, "I should get to my friends."

"Ocean is my friend too."

"Do you _really_ want to sit with the twins? By _choice_?"

Jo moved to the door, and Riley followed, holding the door open for her. "I want to sit with you more than I don't want to sit with them."

"Suit yourself."

Jo slid open her friend's compartment and was rushed by Angelina Johnson, who grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or George. I was just so angry and jealous. I lost my mind because I was just scared and stupid."

Jo stared at Angelina blankly, "Scared? Jealous?"

Angelina nodded and began to fiddle with her hair nervously, "I had a terrible crush, on you... and Ocean in particular. I just wanted to make you two see me so badly I did some idiotic stuff before I realized why I was doing what I was doing. And I know none of this excuses an-"

Jo put up her hand, "Water under the bridge Johnson. I honestly forgot it ever happened."

Angelina blushed and nodded, "Cool. I'll uh, let you enjoy the ride then." She darted out of the compartment smiling and ran down the hall where Jo faintly heard Katie Bell greet her.

Ocean patted the seat next to her, "I've been _DYING_ to see you! Get over here!!"

Jo stepped in, and for the first time, Fred and Lee stopped talking loudly amongst themselves.

Fred chuckled arrogantly, "My, my Beck. Those skirts keep getting shorter and shorter." Jo shot him a warning look.

Lee smiled a stupid and toothy grin, "At this point, you might as well take the skirt off."

George frowned and hit the boys with the magazine he was holding. "Shut the fuck up. You are both disgusting."

Lee and Fred smiled at each other as Jo slid in next to Ocean and Riley slid in next to Jo. Riley and George sat across from each other next to the door. Riley smiled at George and slid his hand onto Jo's knee.

Jo didn't notice the touch so wrapped up in Oceans detailed retelling of her entire summer, including such thrills as her new obsession with grilled Peanut and Jelly.

Away from her attention, George scowled at Riley as Riley smiled back. The two spent the entire train ride in silence as the others talked on, simply staring the other down.

As the train came to a slow Jo and Riley stood preparing to herd the first years into boats to cross the lake.

Riley grabbed Jo's wrist and pulled her out of the compartment right as she was saying goodbye. "Come on; we've got to get there first."

"Merlin, alright! Just loosen your grip."

Riley slid his hand down and connected it with Jo's.

Jo, not wanting to hold Riley's hand, slowly slipped her hand away and held it out to Professor Grubbly-Plank as they approached her, despite being several yards away. "Jo Beck, Head Girl."

Professor Grubbly-Plank shook her hand and smiled, then turned her eyes to Riley, "Riley Cygnet, Head Boy, I presume?"

Riley looked surprised she had remembered his name, "Yes, Professor."

-

The dinner went by in a haze as Jo welcomed every single new student into Gryffindor house. By the time professors began speaking, she was entirely tuned out, only focusing on her potatoes.

She only took a second to notice the woman in pink from the Ministry gave a long and dull speech Jo didn't even attempt to listen

-

Jo sat on her room floor and began to dig into her bag, placing things in her trunk.

Ocean danced out of the bathroom with a million glamors looking ready to meet the queen despite her towel. She looked at Jo disapprovingly, "What on earth are you doing?"

Ocean scoffed and began to dress, "Slytherin is hosting a party."

Jo turned to Ocean, surprised, "And you're going voluntarily?"

"Fred invited me."

"Fred got invited?"

"Fred and George get invited everywhere now."

"Now?"

A forceful knock slammed on the door, making both girls jump. Ocean threw on a flowy mid-length dress and threw open the door, "Fred! Right on time."

Fred threw his hands up, "Oh no. George." George pointed to himself and stuck his head in the room to address Jo. "Hey could you help Fred and me with something, we just need help packing some stuff for tonight."

Jo raised an eyebrow to him, "What do you want me to put bows on something?"

George grinned and raised his eyebrow as he walked away, "Something like that."

-

Jo knocked lightly and stepped into the twin's room, "Hey?"

George was kneeling by his trunk and stood up to greet her, "Hey." He leaned down and kissed Jo softly.

Fred coughed on the other side of the room, "At this point at least allow me the decency to join."

Jo turned and laughed, "You can only dream."

Fred smirked and began to dance out of the room, "Oh, I do." He shut the door forcefully, and after the slam, a small click followed.

Jo raised her eyebrow, "So you need help?"

George blushed, "I need to ask you something."

Jo nodded blankly taken aback by how forward he was.

"Are we...exclusive?"

The air left Jo like she had just been punched in the stomach, "What happened to wanting to walk in with me on your arm and all that? Already find some other girl to take the title as hottest in the school?" Jo turned for the door as she mocked him.

George grabbed her by her forearm and spun Jo into him, " _No_ , I'm asking because I _want_ us to be, if we're not already in your eyes."

Jo turned and wore an admittedly guilty expression on her face. "Oh. I assumed we were."

George smiled and let his hands slide down to her skirt, fisting the fabric and pulling her into him. "For Head Girl, you can be quite thick; you know that?"

He leaned down and smashed his lips onto hers. A shiver went down Jo's spine, and she quickly felt herself wanting more.

She turned them slightly and began walking George backwards towards the bed. As if on instinct, he stood firm for a moment before pushing her towards the desk on the opposite side of the room.

Jo felt herself following him so wrapped up in their kisses; she wasn't processing how much control he was taking until he pressed her butt into the edge of the desk.

He mumbled in between kisses, "You really have no idea what you do to me. Do you?"

Jo knitted her eyebrows together and pulled back to respond. "What do I do to you?"

George's hand flew to her jaw and turned it roughly. "You parade around in this tiny skirt," George pushed her skirt up and traced light circles on her thighs.

Jo keened and squeezed her legs together. After being apart for so long, the most simple of touches from him had her positively desperate.

George chuckled at her struggle, "That's not even the worst part darling." He moved her hair, draping it all over one shoulder, giving himself full access to her neck. George lowered his face, breathing lightly no Jo's neck.

Every tiny touch and breath was lighting her skin on _fire_. She was burning up for him. Jo pushed her body forwards, hoping she could push herself into his lips anywhere on her.

George chuckled again, and to Jo's dismay, he began to trace circles on her neck not yet kissing her again. Jo groaned in frustration. "The worst part is I have to watch other people touch what I know is _mine_." Georges's hands skimmed over her breasts, expertly missing her nipples and then returned to their previous sites of exploration.

Jo gasped at the near contact and fisted George's hand in her hair. "George, please, I need more."

George smiled sinisterly, "Oh, you'll get more." His lips traced her jaw and Jo began to moan loudly, attempting to push herself closer to him.

However close she got George pushed back, sinking away from her. After a few frustrating minutes of teasing Jo began to tease George. "You know it's not easy for me either."

George shot her a confused look, and she continued. "I have a new title, and it really has yet to be proven or earned yet."

George quirked an eyebrow at her.

Jo smiled and flipped him, so the back of his thighs were pressed firmly into the desk.

-

George gasped surprised by her boldness.

Jo fit her body into his, tucking one leg between his and hooking her other leg around his side. She smiled satisfied with herself, "You perplex me, Weasley."

George raised an eyebrow to her, "How so, darling?"

Jo grabbed his hips and squeezed roughly, "I know you've slept with plenty of girls. So why do you..." Jo trailed one of her hands up into his hair and tugged at it as she spoke her next words, "Act like a squirmy virgin just for me?"

George sucked in a quick breath. Her eyes were dark and demanding as Jo peered at him.

George couldn't help but let his mind drift as he thought about all the ways he could show her how he really was.

Jo watched him as he fantasised about her while staring into her eyes. "You really like control, don't you?"

George wet his lips, and Jo put her face right next to his without missing a beat. "It's fun. To do what I want. To drive someone so close to the edge in pleasure, they're _begging_ for more."

George finally noticed his erection as Jo's leg twitched slightly between them.

Jo moved her leg again as she giggled, George let out a sighed moan. Jo grabbed him by the chin and again moved her leg now with intention. "Do you ever give up control?"

George felt his breathing shallow as his breaths started to feel hot and choked his throat. "No-not, iii-if," Jo moved her leg a little more forcefully into his crotch, and he keened. " _Fuck-_ not if I can help it," George spoke through gritted teeth as his clothing roughly stoked him.

Jo dragged her hand down to George's belt. "Could you give up a little control? For me?"

George looked at her, afraid she might not like the rest of him. "What will you do if...I don't _mesh_ right with you?"

Jo scoffed. "We would Practice? _Meshing._ " She smiled at him but didn't move her hand any further.

Geroge was burning up and felt like he was going to combust at any moment. An instinct in the back of his head was telling him to stop everything before he lost all control and let her have her way.

Jo frowned and stepped back from him, "What's wrong?"

George instinctively grabbed Jo by the hips and dragged her back into him. "I don't want to hurt you. But I _really_ don't want to stop." George rested his head in Jo's neck.

Jo moved her leg in between his again and began to stroke her thigh on him slowly, "You won't."

George whimpered slightly and shook his head in her shoulder, "I know I won't be able to help it."

Jo pulled back and held his chin, directing him to look at her. "I can take a little pain. I like a little pain." She pulled him in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

George groaned and placed a soft hand on her cheek, "I know it hasn't been good for you before. I don't want you to be in pain; I _want_ you to feel good."

Jo nodded, "I trust you." Jo wrapped her hands around George's middle and pulled him into a hug. "What do you want to do?"

George stroked her hair and thought for a moment. He had been dreaming of their first night alone all summer; he knew exactly what he wanted to do in total truth.

-

_Fred laid back and laughed, "You know if you're really this committed to making it good for her why don't you go question Bill or write Charlie instead of keeping me up every night with images of the girl you like."_

_George's brow furrowed, "You don't like her?"_

_Fred exhaled and pulled his blankets over him. "I do just not in the way you do. She seems like one hell of a lay if you get her going, very fiery. But I don't think we'd be very good long term."_

_Geroge nodded, "What would you want to do with her?"_

_Fred scoffed and sat up slightly, "You really are trying to torture me, you fucking git."_

_"I'm serious!"_

_"Tell me what you'd do first?"_

_George smiled and laid back, "That's easy. The first time I'd want her to cum until she was so exhausted, she couldn't keep going. I just want to give her so much pleasure no one could measure up."_

_"And the times after?"_

_"The same, but rougher. She's so confident and bold, and sometimes sarcastic. I want to put her in her place. Having tears running down her cheeks and positively begging me for more. Tease her until she can't take it. Maybe even tie her up."_

_Fred chuckled to himself, "Yeah, you're my copy, alright."_

-

Jo watched as George came to from his brief dream. Jo touched his face lightly directing his attention to her. "What do you want to do Georgie?"

George smiled and scooped her up bridal style. "I want the entire dorm to hear you moan."

Jo rolled her eyes and smiled, "I thought we agreed to wait before being so...public."

George rolled his eyes and laid her on the bed, "Fine. Then November first I'll have you screaming my name."

Jo blushed and sat up so both she and George were face to face on his dorm bed. "We'll see."

George grinned, "I guess we will."

George quickly cast two silencing spells before leaning in and connecting his lips with Jo's in a series of softer kisses. He treaded a hand though Jo's hair and placed another possessive hand on her thigh that would either squeeze her or pull roughly at her skirt.

Jo began to moan as George's hand on her thigh got braver and braver. While his hand brushed the top of her knickers, Jo let out a loud whine begging him to touch her.

George retracted his hand and started to fumble with the buttons on her shirt instead.

Jo pulled back from him and intercepted his hands. "George Weasley if you spend the night teasing me like that-"

George kissed her again, cutting her off. When he pulled away to speak, his voice was deep and sultry, "Trust me."

The hair on Jo's neck stood up as George spoke. His voice was hot and demanding; it felt like his words sank into her skin and lit her body on fire.

George slowly pulled Jo into his lap by her thighs, using his knees to open her legs up, so she was straddling his thighs.

Jo keened as she slid over his knee, enjoying the pressure on her core. George smiled and pushed her hair from her face, "Have you thought about it much?"

Jo began to kiss and suck on George's neck thoughtlessly, leaving marks in her lust. She paused at his question, "Sex?"

George replied in a whisper plucking apart the last buttons of her shirt carefully, "Yeah."

Jo pulled her head to his and kissed him; she felt her lips tingle as they connected. "Maybe not in insane detail. It changes every time. But it’s always you and me when I imagine it, and you get this look on your face...just pure ecstasy. I really want to see it." Jo laid back pulling George on top of her and began to pull at her skirt aiming to take it off,

George's hands swiftly met her and stopped her, "Could we...would you?" He blushed and smiled, "Leave it on?"

Jo felt a warm tingle in her stomach as he looked at her in the skirt. Eyeing the way it hugged her waist. "I'd be more than happy to." Jo smiled at him and began undoing his shirt buttons, "As long as you can help me get my underwear off."

George grinned like he was a little kid and forcefully began pulling her knickers off. As soon as he had them, he threw the panties across the room.

Jo reached up and kissed a trail from his cheek to his jaw. George breathed out and fumbled with the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Halfway through unbuttoning, Jo slid her lips to his ear and whispered, "Have you thought about it much?"

George's hands stopped, and he shivered, "I have."

Jo began unbuttoning his shirt where he left off, "What do you picture?"

Jo looked up and found George's eyes studying her face. His pupils were totally blown out, and he wet his lips before speaking. "I picture you. I fantasise about ruining everyone else for you. Making you feel so good you couldn't imagine being with anybody else."

George started to peel the shirt from her shoulders slowly, and she followed doing the same with his. "How do you do that? Make me feel like that?"

George balled up her shirt in his hand and threw it across the room. He ran his hands over her sides, sending goosebumps all over her body. "First I would want you riled up." George's hands flew to Jo's hips possessively and began to rock her on his thighs, "I would hold you here," His hands squeezed her no doubt leaving marks, "And would keep a slow pace. Maybe if you were really eager, I'd try balancing you on my knee."

Jo groaned and looked at him through heavily hooded eyes, "Balance me?"

George nodded and slid her up towards his knee, "I think you would make some pretty cute noises under the pressure."

Jo wet her lips as she watched him.

George watched her becoming greedy to hear what sounds she would make; he shifted her up by the waist, so she was on one of his knees. He lightened his grip and let her full weight lean on him.

Jo let out a loud high pitched moan at the pressure.

George felt his erection pushing up on him begging to break out just at her simplest of noises.

Jo rocked her hips on George. A pool of heat formed in her abdomen with each move, begging her to speed up. "What else would you do?"

George snaked his hands around Jo's back and unclipped her bra in one continuous motion. "If you want to...I'd let you come like this. Do you want to?" Jo opened her lips to speak and right as she did. George rolled her left nipple between his fingers.

Jo gasped and keened. Her skin had been dying for meaningful contact for so long that at the first touch, she felt herself melting inside.

George pinched her let nipple and steadied her hips with his free hand, "Do you want to cum like this?" He ground her against his knee in a painfully rough motion.

Jo almost came in that moment, dangerously close to her own release. She squeezed her eyes shut and pleaded with George. "Yes- yes- plleease."

George smirked to himself, victoriously, "Look at me, please."

Jo's eyes snapped open, and George began moving her against him again at the same painful and forceful pace. Jo's mouth fell open, and she panted with each thrust staring into George's demanding eyes.

Jo began to whimper as she raced towards her finish line. Every muscle in her legs tensed and George had full control of her body, starting to rock in time to her spasms at an even faster pace.

Eventually, Jo's face fell forward onto George's forehead, and she whimpered into him.

George's voice came steadily and brought Jo even closer to release. "Let me hear you. Stop holding it in."

Jo bit her lip in silent protest, feeling slightly embarrassed. George was listening in for her sounds.

George wasted no time peeling his face from Jo's and sinking his mouth over her right nipple.

Jo's head flew back, and she bit down on her lip to muffle a high pitch moan from escaping her. She could feel the smirk on George's lips as he sucked and lightly bit down on her pebbled nipple. Enjoying her struggle to keep in her noise.

Wanting to truly test her George snaked the hand on her left nipple up to Jo's throat lightly grabbing her. He pulled his face away for a second to whisper, "Let me really hear you." at his words George clamped down on her throat and bounced her on his knee sending more pressure than ever before.

Jo bit down on her lip for a moment before coming so loudly she could have wakened the entire castle if not for silencing charms. George watched her in complete lust as she came down from her high, laying her on her back as her body flopped backwards exhausted.

Jo panted eager to catch her breath. She noticed George slowly licking her face from the bottom of her chin to the corner of her lips. "Wha-what- are- you- doing?"

George stuck his tongue out at her, lightly covered in blood. "Cleaning up. You wanted to scream so badly..." He licked over the same spot.

Jo caught his lips as he made his way towards her mouth; she pushed his lips open for herself and slipped her tongue in. Jo kissed George, sincerely trying to make him feel how much she enjoyed him. She pulled away with a grin, "So is that how you make me forget _all_ other men then?"

George scoffed, "You think so little of me. Not even close darling. No, I'd want you cumming until you couldn't walk, until you..." George trailed off, looking at her for a moment. "We can stop here if you want. For tonight anyways."

Jo raised an eyebrow to him, "What's the next thing you'd do? To make me forget all other men?"

George smiled playfully, "Depends on what you'd want to do."

Jo grinned back at him just as playfully, "What do _you_ want to do?"

George blushed but continued confidently, "I'd get you begging."

Jo raised an eyebrow to him, challengingly me, "I doubt it. Though...I'd love to see you try."

George sat back on his knees without missing a beat and swiftly flipped Jo, so she was lying on her stomach. He moved quickly, grabbing the back of her thighs and pushing them under her whilst finally ripping off her skirt, leaving her in the nude.

Jo's voice rang up from the pillow, "George?"

George massaged the back of her thighs with a firm grip, "Yes, darling?"

"Will you take off your trousers? It would make me feel a little less...exposed."

George gave a swift smack to her backside, earning a small yelp. "Anything you need to be comfortable you just tell me, okay?" He stood and began to shed his pants

Jo nodded into the pillows.

"Use your words, please."

A heavy sigh followed Jo's strained, "Yes."

Jo felt the mattress dip, and George returned to his potion behind her.

George bit his lip, watching her already drip for him. "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to play with you, and if you want to cum I'm going to need to hear you beg for it."

Jo let out a light scoff.

George leaned over her, into her ear. "Use your words."

Jo bit back at him through gritted teeth, "You wish."

George laughed and bit her ear, "You'll be the one wishing."

Jo scoffed again, but before she could give a witty retort, George slid his fingers into her folds, leaving Jo breathless.

George sat back and watched himself work. He lightly touched all around her cunt, missing the area's that begged for his attention most.

He watched her body react as he narrowly missed her clitoris over and over, causing it to swell begging to be satisfied.

Jo let out a shaky breath before teasing him, "I think you'll be the one begging to fuck _me_ at this pace."

George smirked, "Oh? We'll see." He gave another light pat to her arse and pushed his face to her hot core.

George ran the same route as his fingers now with his tongue.

Jo whined loudly at the new sensation. She had never felt so turned on before, and she had certainly never been touched or adored by a partner like this. _This_ was amazing. Yet a nag pulled in her core, aching for more.

Suddenly Jo found herself considering begging, just for a little more...of what exactly she wasn't sure.

Jo moved her hips ever so slightly angling for him to touch her where she needed.

George accidentally brushed her clitoris with her unexpected trust, and Jo let out a loud, " _OH_ " surprised by the sensation.

George pulled away from her for a moment and snaked his hand up to her hair, pulling her head back. "So it's like that Beck, playing dirty, are we? I can work with that." George gave a harsher swat to her backside than previously before releasing her hair and returning to her core.

He managed her clit with two of his fingers, dampening them on her surrounding wetness before mercilessly trusting them into her without warning.

Jo let out a high pitched wail and then a low guttural moan.

George waited to move his finger until he heard her moan. Ever so gently, he began to stroke her wall facing the mattress. Feeling her rough intoxicating grip latch onto him with every stroke was almost too much. George felt his erection straining on his boxers painfully and let his tip peak out to relieve the pressure. When the cool air hit him, George felt a sense of urgency wash over him. He needed to bury himself in her.

"Ready to beg?"

Jo whined, throwing her head back, "Fuck- George- I- I- I, want more."

George sighed still, not giving in; this was all for her, all about her. Reluctantly he denied her, "I want to hear you _beg_ Beck."

Jo responded through gritted teeth, "Make me, Weasley."

George thrust his fingers into her more roughly and pushed his face into her clitoris, licking quickly with the rough of his tongue.

Jo pressed her face into the pillow in front of her and let a small scream escape.

Her walls fluttered closing around George's fingers with a few rough and lazy strokes of his fingers.

He immediately retracted his fingers and mouth as he felt her getting close.

Jo let out an unmuffled scream, and the words followed, " _PLEASE. George please, fuck me. I can't anymore please,_ ** _I need you_**."

George breathed out a relieved sigh and gripped onto her bicep and thigh, pulling them together. Jo shoved just above them before shifting back to sit on her shins.

Her voice came meeker and less demanding than George expected; she was more asking of him. "Take them off. Please." Her eyes fell to George's boxers, where his tip poked out.

George nodded and stood quickly, shedding them before sitting back on the bed and pulling Jo under him.

George pushed the hair from her sweaty brow and bored into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Jo leaned him and pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips, "Yes. Absolutely."

George pressed his tip into her entrance and groaned as a sharp, warm pleasure overtook him.

Jo gasped under him, feeling a dull intrusion. George pushed into her, and the dull sensation grew sharper and sharper.

George stopped suddenly and stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "Are you alright?"

Jo screwed her eyes tight and responded, choking on her words, "Fine, you're just, _different_ from others."

George felt sweat prick his brow and a dull pain washed over him, pleading for him to move. George resisted the urge and focused on Jo. " _Different?_ "

Jo turned her face to the side, trying to escape his gaze as much as possible, "Just bigger. It's fine, just move."

George kissed her cheek softly, "Look at me. Please." Jo cracked her glassy eyes open, and l tilted her head ever so slightly to look at him. "This isn't just for me..." George pulled himself out of her and winced slightly, only going back into where he had originally gone.

Jo whined slightly at the sensation as her sharp pain again turned dull.

George repeated the motion only letting himself sink into her bit by bit. "This is for you." He tilted her head by the jaw, so they were staring into each other's eyes.

Jo warmed up to the sensation and clenched around him, beginning to enjoy the sensation with every slow thrust.

George shuddered as he wandered dangerously close to the edge, " _Shit_ , you're so tight. I'm-I'm not going to be-able to- much longer."

Jo latched onto George as he rocked into her shallowly, not pushing himself more than a third into her.

George groaned as her walls once again fluttered around him. He began to carefully massage Jo's clit, hoping to get her to cum before he came.

All it took was one stroke of her clitoris before Jo was whispering to George, "Fuck, I've _never_ had it like this. You've ruined them, all of them. It's you, George."

George moaned a low possessive growl and pressed his fingers into her clit as rough as he could manage.

Jo's walls flew shut, encompassing his dick and pulsed around him as she came.

Jo cried out as she came, pushing George over the edge.

George pulled out of her, quickly cumming to the sheets.

Jo watched him through heavy eyes twitching still from her release.

George spent over a minute simply riding out his high before taking a final relaxing breath.

Jo reached up for him, but George put up his finger motioning for a moment.

"Accio..." George's wand flew into his hand. He summoned his boxers and cleaned their mess before flipping Jo and resting her on top of him as he lay beneath her. "So... did you mean it?" Jo raised an eyebrow. "About running the others for you?"

Jo smiled sincerely, "Oh, definitely. No one has come close to being that good, or measuring up." She quirked up her eyebrow and smiled cheekily.

George laughed thoughtlessly and stroked her hair, choosing to wait to show her what it really felt like when he measured up. 

  



End file.
